Animaniacs VS Animaniacs
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music". Montana Max is sucked out of the TTA universe and into the Animaniacs one. After learning all he must, he promptly takes charge of the Warner Bros Studios by force and captures a group of toons so another group of toons will fight one another against their wills. Will he succeed where his mentor failed?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, everybody! As you may be aware, I previously wrote that Tiny Toon Adventures tale titled "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and, even more recently than that, I wrote that Animaniacs story titled "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music". Beforehand and to date, both have been real well received in general. As such, I'm spurred to write a TTA and Animaniacs crossover fanfic(although it's more of the latter than the former, but still)in which Montana Max, after a long time of having to live the kind of life he previously never would have imagined even in his worst of nightmares, finds his way from the TTA universe into the Animaniacs one via a portal created by a cosmic twist induced by a blue moon(spoof on the idiom "once in a blue moon").

When once he gets there, he sees an ample opportunity to rebuild what he once had and then add plenty more to it, and the way that he intends to do so is that he will, after learning all he must from Ralph T. Guard(who doesn't know anything about him and thus doesn't know that helping him understand things is a bad idea, especially since Ralph is so dense), take control of Warner Bros Studios and also capture some of the heroes in the new universe he's arrived in. After that, he'll make it clear to those who come to rescue those captives that they must bring themselves onto center of the street that is in front of his new palace of a home and take one another on in battle according to who he chooses to fight who. It is either that, as he makes clear, or the death of the captive ones as well as of the ones he's chosen for his fights and numerous random innocent people and/or animals, not to mention a sizable amount of destruction, property damage and pollution to go with it all.

As in, if even one individual he chooses for these battles refuses to fight, such a disaster of a catastrophe as described will be made to happen by Monty. Now, as you can probably tell by this point, Monty is not only inspired to do this by what Yosemite Sam did back in his universe with all of the Acme Loo students, but he means to succeed where his mentor failed in the end, especially since he wants to honor his favorite teacher and he was the only one of the Acme Loo students who was happy about what Yosemite Sam was having them do in that Acme Loo gym(although he hated how he lost the first and only fight that he engaged in, and against Buster Bunny, no less). Anyhow, this story will make it clear both how Monty gets things arranged so that they are as he wants them to be, who is going to take on who(however reluctantly)for the first of fights and what will happen after it's all over, especially since Monty intends for this to be the first thing he enjoys, and the first thing he records to enjoy repeatedly, after what seems to be his conquering all of the Animaniacs universe, but no one in it wants him to succeed in the end at all, especially the ones he's taken captive and/or the ones he's forcing to fight.

Now, then, since it's incredibly blatant that this is a crossover sequel to both "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music" by now, I am going to finish up my introduction by saying that I hope this is as enjoyable and good as both of those stories were, and by saying that there are things to note, as you will read below, and after that, the first chapter of this fic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place six weeks after the events of "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and also takes place four weeks after the events of "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music"

The story you are about to read will, although this is probably predictable to you, have a lot of similarities to "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and, in a lot of ways, be the "Animaniacs" equivalent to it. There will, however, be enough differences so that it's still got a status as its own, unique story, especially with how it ends, but I won't spoil that for any of you.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to, in Monty's case, "Tiny Toon Adventures" and, in the cases of all the other characters in this story, "Animaniacs".

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 1-Mo-Newcomer-Tana Max

It was quite the irony, one had to admit. Montana Max, despite having been deprived of all of what made him rich, powerful and significant back after he and all of the other Acme Loo students had been forced to fight by Yosemite Sam in the gym of their school(although he was the only one of them who didn't need to be forced to do so and wasn't reluctant about it, quite ironically enough), all back in his own Tiny Toon Adventures universe, obviously, had seemed to have gotten a sudden stroke of luck.

How so? Well, even as he was currently living the kind of life which was essentially the precise opposite of what he was used to, accustomed to and happy with(not to mention what he meant to always live forever until it was taken from him), he one night was yelling to the sky in the form of a long stream of obscenities, curse words and furious condemning complaints, moans and venting rages because of how much he hated what kind of life he was now forced to live, and especially for as long as he'd lived it.

That all of the other toons in this universe(except for Yosemite Sam, Sweetie and Elmyra, who had, respectively, been fired from Acme Loo and forced to be a janitor at Perfecto Prep, hugged to death by Elmyra and tackled and killed by numerous animals who'd had enough of the torture they went through thanks to be owned by the aforementioned Elmyra)were living a happy and wonderful kind of life where all was well and as it needed to be only further fueled Monty's outright fury and livid hatred of the sort of life he was trapped in right now.

But it just so happens that, on that same night, despite how neither he nor anyone else was at all expecting it, a strange, once in an eternity kind of phenomenon occurred exactly where Monty was standing to vent his rages, frustrations and the like.

The phenomenon in question was that the moon, which was very full tonight and easily seeable, especially from where Monty was standing, was in a state that it was only in during times that the phrase "once in a blue moon" would be applied to it.

But beyond this, such a state actually turned the moon a literal blue color this time, and it simultaneously caused and was caused by a cosmic twist that also led to the generation of a giant portal that, quite by chance, was projected right in front of where Monty stood.

Of course, this very predictably surprised Monty, who's raging, venting and swearing was instantaneously cut off. Both by his shock, his amazement and his confusion, all of which occurred quite suddenly.

He went out: "What in the world? What in the name of God? Is that a portal? And how the hell did it goddamn get here, for that motherfucking matter? It came out of the moon, or one or more of the moonbeams? And when the moon turned a literal blue, no less? I've heard of once in a blue moon, but this is downright ridiculous! HEY!"

The last one came from how Monty was all of a sudden feeling the portal's pull on him. I should also add that, just after Monty said: "Is this portal sucking me in? I can't resist or get free of its suction force or the grip thereof! And where the fuck does it fucking lead, anyway?" he got yanked right into the portal and, ironically enough, right after Monty disappeared into it, the vast portal got closed up and disappeared.

You see, for the portal in question to exist, the moon had to be in the very state it was, and that was sustained by the cosmic twist lasting as it was existent. After the cosmic twist had ended, so did the state of the moon required for the portal's existence to continue. As a result of that, the portal disappeared.

Furthermore, the reason only Monty was sucked in, besides how no one else was present where he was, was because the cosmic twist, the state of the moon and the ability to exist of the portal were just enough so that it would have a strong enough pull to yank in something the size, height and weight of him in as close a range to the portal as he was. Hence why nothing around where Monty was also got pulled into and through the portal before it closed up and disappeared.

Anyhow, after the portal was gone and so was the cosmic twist, and, furthermore, it was followed by how the moon returned to its normal state and as such returned to its normal color, instead of being a literal blue, Monty found himself regurgitated out of the other side of the big portal into the Animaniacs universe.

Understandably, he had no idea where the hell he was, nor did he know that he was no longer in his original universe of the TTA universe, but he did know that he was no longer in or through that portal, especially since, as soon as he landed on the ground of the part of the Animaniacs universe he was now in, the other side of the portal unsurprisingly closed up and vanished completely, now that what made it exist in his universe was gone and thus it could no longer exist in that universe or any other.

Now, on to what happened with Monty here. He let out: "Where the hell did I just get taken to by that crazy portal? I'm obviously out of it and on solid ground, but…" He looked at where he was now and became increasingly surprised and confused.

"Hey! I don't think this is Acme Acres at all!" Monty let out. Then he bitched: "Where have I been taken to? And why did it happen to me and lead to this place?" Suddenly, he heard a voice say: "Excuse me? Are you lost?"

He looked to see a rather portly police officer of a security guard looking down to where he was, and he said: "Oh, I don't know, tubby. What would YOU call being all alone in a place you're utterly unfamiliar with and had been taken to by some freakish portal that sucked you in and spit you out before disappearing completely?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, little guy!" Ralph said to him. "I just wanna help you out! You look like you could use that, too!" Monty sighed and rolled his eyes, then said: "Fine, okay. First thing's first. My name is Montana Max."

"Well, hello, Montana Max." Ralph said to him. "I'm Ralph." Monty then said: "Ralph, huh? Okay, now that we know each other, would you mind telling me where the fuck I am?" A reply from Ralph came out as: "Oh, you must not be from around here!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Monty snapped. "I'm from Acme Acres, in the Tiny Toon Adventures universe, and this looks nothing like that universe! It's like a world for different kinds of toons!" "Oh, and it is!" Ralph told him. "This is the Animaniacs universe!"

"The Animaniacs universe?" Monty asked. Ralph then filled Monty in on both where he was, all he needed to know about the Animaniacs universe and who inhabited the Earth of that universe. After he was finished, Monty said: "So, that's how things are with this place, huh? I've just learned all I've got to learn about what goes on here?"

"Yup. That's right. You got it." Ralph responded while nodding. Ironically, learning all he had learned, Monty had it so that he got a fiendish and sinister idea which suddenly occurred to him, even as such a thing was not what Ralph had intended. And, as soon as said idea entered his mind, he gave it a bit of thinking, considering and planning, then he told Ralph: "Well, thanks for filling me in and giving me some much-needed knowledge. Especially since I've got an idea all of a sudden!"

"Come again?" asked Ralph, trying to understand what Monty was saying. Monty then an instant later put across to him: "Here, I'll explain this sudden, new idea of mine. Bring me to Warner Bros Studios. Introduce me to the others there, while I fill them in on who I am. After it happens, I'll tell them as well as you of a perfect way to not only capture the Warner trio, but also to make it so that, besides how they stay captured, everyone at Warner Bros Studios becomes ruler of this whole damn universe, myself included! How I do this, I can't explain right now, since it'd take up too much time, but it'll be made clear once I put it into action!"

Now, these were, in reality, not Monty's true intentions and just a veiling of his evil plot, but Ralph, being as much of an idiot as he was, bought it. So he said: "Okay, come along with me to the Termite Terrace. I'll let everyone know who you are, then you tell them about yourself and then your ingenious plans!" "My intentions exactly!" Monty nodded, and he was led right to that place. But as soon as they were in there, Monty saw ample opportunity to make his move.

How so? Well, it turns out that Ralph, after so much time of being an incompetent, dumb and bumbling guard like he was, had been given a gun to increase his chances of doing even the least bit better. And Monty noticed that gun in its holster. He decided that, were he to grab it while the grabbing was good, he could force both Ralph and everyone else in the place he'd now entered to do exactly as he said.

So he capitalized on that opportunity, knowing that what he'd do and say would go well hand in hand with the villainous plan he thought up but kept obscured from Ralph previously. He took hold of Ralph's gun and jumped forward, and, before Ralph or anyone else could react, he pointed it straight out and moved it this way and that, back and forth, in the room. Then he told everyone around him: "Okay, you losers! Listen the fuck up and do exactly as I fucking say if you want any chance of surviving this shit!"

In no position to argue, the others complied, especially since even being as dumb as he was, Ralph was able to tell there was nothing anyone could do but obey the gun-toting brat, so one of the workers said: "All right, all right! Please tell us who you are and what it is you want!" "I am Montana Max, or Monty for short," Monty told those around him who weren't Ralph, "and I want the following things! And you'd all better listen good and carefully!"

Everyone around him nodded, and Monty then demanded: "First of all, I take control of this fucking studio and all of its motherfucking money as of this motherfucking moment! You are all under my command as of now!" Everyone nodded, and Monty continued: "Second of all, I want you all to, through animation and the real life materializing thereof like one would do with new cartoon characters, create teleportation and imprisonment devices which can make it so that whoever they are aimed at are teleported into a prison subsequently made from the same energy that they are zapped and teleported here by! A hollow, cube-like prison!"

"Okay, okay!" another one of the workers cried out. "It will be done! Just take it easy, okay?" "HOLD IT!" bellowed Monty. "I haven't fucking finished giving my goddamn demands yet! I also want you to make sure those same devices are given right to me after they're created, in addition to how I want them to be working when it happens, and specifically targeting the likes of Skippy Squirrel, Runt, Dot Warner, Wilford Wolf, Dr. Scratchansniff, Bobby, Sasha, Lana, Kiki, Mindy and Flavio Hippo so that they will all be trapped in the same cube cage here, and I want it to happen in a way so that Slappy Squirrel, Rita, Yakko, Wakko, Minerva Mink, Hello Nurse, Pesto, Squit, Buttons and Marita Hippo know about it instantly after it happens!"

"Since we have no choice but to make all of that happen, despite how we otherwise wouldn't, but we must, given you've got us all at gunpoint, we'll do it, but why on earth do you fucking want all of this, anyway?" Ralph asked Monty. "Oh, you'll see. You'll all see." Monty replied. "As soon as everything's the way that I demanded it be and the ones who I want to know about the ones I'm capturing being captured have made their way here to try and save them, you will all see exactly what the hell this is all about! I assure you!"

"Okay, let's not keep him waiting!" one of the other workers said. They all did what had to be done to fulfill Monty's wishes and obey his commands in the process, and then, when all of everything was ready and Monty's devices were in front of him, Monty watched in joy and glee as they made it so that all of the ones who he'd demanded be teleported and imprisoned were, in fact, seized from wherever they were at the time and brought to the part of the studio that he was in, subsequently finding themselves contained in an energy cube of a prison barely big enough to enable all of them to be in there and breathe without taking any bodily harm, and even so, not a one of them could move or even speak, they were so boxed in.

Monty then said: "Ah, my captives! Hello there, the lot of you. You're probably wondering why the hell I did this to you. Well, you'll know soon enough. After all, the ones who mean to rescue you will be here any minute now." He pointed his gun out while swinging the hand holding it all around the room he was in, making sure there was no chance whatsoever that his plan wouldn't proceed apace. Then he would say: "And when they get here, they'll know as well as you what this is for and what it can, might or might not lead to, depending on how the hell things fucking happen."

As was predictable, and as Monty had predicted, the ones who knew about all of this as soon as it had happened, as he wanted to be the case when he made his move, did not take long to reach the area outside of the studio that led into the part he was in, and Monty walked out to see a very livid looking Slappy, Minerva, Rita, Yakko, Wakko, Marita, Buttons, Pesto, Squit and Hello Nurse standing right before him, side by side. He smiled and said: "Well, hello there, all of you! I'm so glad that you could make it! Truly, I'm happy you came, believe it or not! That was all part of my plan, after all!"

Although they would have attacked him if they'd gotten the chance, Monty had prepared for this and was sure to hold out his gun so that it was pointed directly at them when he came to see them outside. Which means that they had to stay where they were for the sake of the ones they intended to rescue and their own sakes, as well. So one of them, Slappy, opted for trying to find out what she could so that maybe they'd gain a little knowledge as to what the hell all of this was about, as well as time to maybe find a way to attack Monty before he got a chance to shoot.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck have you abducted our family, friends and/or acquaintances?!" demanded Slappy. "I'm Montana Max, although most call me Monty, and I have kidnapped the ones you speak of because of the following things. First off, I'm from the Tiny Toon Adventures universe, but got sucked into this one by freak chance, and wish to see to it that I succeed where my mentor, Yosemite Sam, failed when it came to trying to make it so that forced fights are done for his pleasure and on account of his wish to find out who'd win in a particular set of battles and so that he gets by with it and has a future of memories about them to look forward to!"

Monty then laughed and continued: "And also, I wish to show that I do not take being fucked over by fate, especially in a way that leads to me living like a pauper, of all things, for a long time lying down! Not by a fucking long shot! And furthermore, the fact that I would make all of this shit fucking happen in a new, different universe is also a perfect way to start fresh, in particular because I intend to take over this universe and have already taken control of the Warner Bros Studio as a start of my conquest!"

Everyone in front of Monty opened their eyes widely, right before Monty kept talking by means of saying: "Of course, I intend to start by making it clear both that I run everything which happens in this fucking world now to you as I made it clear to everyone in that studio building just moments ago, and also by making it equally clear to you that the only way to save all of the ones I've just taken hostage is to fight it out with each other in battles which I arrange the damn opponents of! It's either your doing battle as I want to see it happen and your getting your little friends back after it's done or me seeing them dead after I demand my slaves in that building to modify the devices I used to capture them in a way that causes their cube containment unit of energy to close the fuck on them and crush them to death painfully, bloodily and horribly! Either way, I will be in charge of all that is in this universe at all times from this moment on!"

As the ones Monty was saying all this to realized that their best bet was to do as he said and try and find a way to take Monty down and end his fiendish scheme after he thought he had gotten what he wanted out of them, and of course save the ones he was holding prisoner in the process, Minerva told Monty: "All right, you want us to fight each other and as you choose it to be? None of us want to, nor are any of us going to like it, but it seems we have no choice here or any say in the matter."

"None at all on either count." Monty smiled smugly. "And I'll be not only directing and supervising it all, but I'll also be filming it all, too!" He pulled a video camera out of one of his pockets, obviously with the hand he wasn't holding the gun with, and then he placed that to the side before also pulling a stand for the camera out of that same pocket with that same hand. As soon as this was done, he fired a shot which landed a few feet away from the ones who he was looking at in order to startle them.

As it hit the gravel, Monty quickly put his gun in his pocket, got to work putting the video camera on the stand and turning it on, followed by how he quickly took his gun out again and pointed it at those he meant to come to blows before telling them: "Okay, so all of everything is in place, and I've got you all right where I want you, plus the video camera that'll record all this is turned on, and I've got it as pointed as you as my gun currently is! Now is the fucking time to listen the fuck up, so I would fucking advise all of you to goddamn do so!"

They gave a long, annoyed sigh, and Monty informed them: "In this very part of this region, out here, near but not in this studio building, I am going to speak the names of the pair of opponents I want to fight each other! Then that pair of opponents comes into the center of this spot, which is between where me and the building are at the moment, and they take one another on in battle after I say the words now, fight! After whoever wins the match has won, I repeat this cycle with the next set of opponents for a fight, and so on and so forth. Anyone who disobeys me and/or refuses to do battle will make it so that all of you and all of the ones you mean to save will die, and horrifically, at that! Not only this, but countless random innocent animals and/or just as innocent humans will also lose their lives, just as hideously or even worse, and a plentiful amount of destruction, property damage, pollution and the like will also take place! I'll make full damn well sure of it all one fucking way or the other! So either do as I say or suffer the consequences along with so many others and so much else! Furthermore, this will only end when I have run out of ways to make matches, and that's a very long way away, so don't think that any of you have anything short of a long way to go! And after I've recorded all the clashes and the outcomes thereof, they are mine to watch whenever I want to, even and especially after all of this shit is fucking over! There! Are we clear? You all got all that?"

"Yes, Max." the lot he was meaning to make fight all told him bitterly and unhappily in unison. "Good." Monty grinned callously as much as maliciously. "Now, the first fucking set of sparring adversaries who I'm goddamn going to have goddamn go the fuck at it consists of the following two Animaniacs toons…Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner! Let's see both of you Warner brothers get the hell out into the center of this area and take one another the fuck on, and I mean NOW! I'm not gonna fucking ask again for shit, either! I mean to honor my mentor both by succeeding where he failed and by avenging what happened to him in the end with what I do to this universe, along with getting a better life than ever I had before, with more riches than I've ever imagined before, which is saying a lot, in the process! And I refuse for this to be anything but exactly that which I want it to be, with not so much as a fucking trace of goddamn difference in the least bit!"

With a less than joyous roll of their eyes, Yakko and Wakko were watched by all of the other reluctant participants in Monty's game of grappling as they went into the center of the area they were in before the eyes of a glee-ridden Monty and prepared for their reluctant rumble with each other. They were posing to fight, although each one could tell by the other's face that he would not be doing this if he had any choice, and for good reason. Who would win this fight, and for that matter, who would Monty choose as the next pair of battle contenders? Find out in the chapter which follows this one!

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Pretty cool way to pick up from where the stories "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons" and "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music" left off, isn't it? Will the ones who've come to rescue the toon captives and put a stop to Monty's horrid plan succeed in both of those things in the end? And in the meantime, how many of these fights is Monty going to arrange before he's satisfied? Keep reading this story, the next chapter that follows this one or otherwise, if you want to know the answers in the end! Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am now back with the second chapter of this tussle tale! Where we last left off, Montana Max had manipulated his way into getting to the studio where cartoons are produced in the world of Animaniacs and then showed his true colors by taking hold of a gun and using it to force those in the studio around him to oblige to his numerous demands. This all led to him making it so that he captured quite a few of the good toons in the Animaniacs universe and forced the other good toons in that universe to keep a fair distance from him and get into fights with each other for as long as he could make them do so, making it clear that he would otherwise kill all of the ones they care about, namely, the good toons who he captured and is holding hostage. So they've got no choice but to fight and see what happens after it's all over and/or what can happen at that time. The first of fights which Monty arranged was that of Yakko VS Wakko, and so the two Warner brothers had no other option but to get where Monty told them to get to and go at it. So, who will win the fight now that they're going to reluctantly come to blows? Find out in this chapter!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs, or, in the case of Montana Max, Tiny Toon Adventures.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 2-Yakko VS Wakko

The two Warner brothers were the first ones in line to go at it with each other, even if not willingly, for obvious reasons and given that this was under circumstances which forced them to do so, and they got ready for the inevitable as a result of that, just wanting to get it over with in as little time as they were able to.

Yakko was, naturally, predictably and unsurprisingly, the first of the two to speak after they got into position and were as ready as they could be to do battle with one another. He said to his Warner brother: "Wakko, before Monty gives the damn signal and we fucking fight as we motherfucking must, I want you to know that I am sincerely sorry for anything and everything that is going to happen from now until the battle's over, no matter who the hell wins or loses."

Wakko nodded and replied to him: "And I want you to know exactly the same thing from me before we do battle like we are forced to, Yakko. I'm going to hate every fucking second of this as much as you are, but with that being said and how the others want this over ASAP every bit as much as we do, let's just get this over and done with and out of the way the instant Monty says it's time."

"I like your thinking." Yakko agreed. And, as if on cue, Monty said: "You two losers done with all those pathetic apologies to each other?" The Warner brothers looked at him and nodded, and Monty then said: "Okay, then! Now, fight!" So now they would engage in combat. It started with the way that Yakko landed the first blow in the form of a punch to Wakko's jaw. Wakko let out: "OOOOOOOOF!" But he struck back by first punching Yakko in the guts and then doing an uppercut onto his chin. He also kicked him in the chest. "OOOOOWWW! UUUUHHHH! AAAAARRRRRHHHH!" Yakko yelled before doing a jumping spin kick to knock Wakko down.

"UNNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Wakko went. He got back up and took out a mallet, right before Yakko opened his eyes wide and exclaimed: "My, Wakko! Weapons already?" A reply from Wakko came out as: "Hey, anything to decrease the length of this fight!" Yakko an instant later said: "Good point." Immediately thereafter, Wakko slammed the mallet down onto Yakko hard, then, after Yakko went: "NNNNNUUUUNNNNGGGHHH!" and pushed himself back up, Wakko swung the mallet upwards and backwards rather than downwards and forwards.

Once more, he made contact, and Yakko was knocked back into the air. "UUUUUNH!" Yakko yelped, and he landed on his ass. However, he counterattacked afterwards by doing a fast spin kick into Wakko's ankles, knocking him onto his back in the process. "OOOWWWNGH!" Wakko barked while it happened, and though he threw his mallet right at Yakko and it pasted the older Warner brother hard, along with knocking him back and making him say: "YAAARRGH!" Yakko then took hold of it and tossed it right back at Wakko while both of them were getting up.

In an exact reversal of what had happened just a second ago, Wakko got nailed with his own mallet, falling over while Yakko was once again standing up. "GGGGNNNNNGGGHH!" he let out, and Yakko said: "Damn, that stung." Wakko, while pushing himself up again and also clearing the semi-haze he was in and therefore currently saw, looked at Yakko with a confused expression on his face. Yakko then clarified: "To have to strike back at all, but especially using the same attack against you that you did against me."

"Got it." Wakko nodded as he could once more see fully clearly and again was standing up. "Of course, it stung that I had to do that shit to you in the fucking first place, but I get your point here." Yakko nodded back and ran forward at Wakko and vice versa following this. Luck was in Yakko's favor this time, as he was able to tackle Wakko before Wakko could tackle him when they both intended to tackle one another. Yakko landed two punches into Wakko's face.

Wakko shouted: "OOOOWWWWWWNGH! AAAARRRGGGHHH!" But before Yakko could land a third punch, Wakko slammed his fists onto the sides of Yakko's head and in the next instant took a hold of Yakko and tossed him to the ground hard, followed by getting back on his feet. Yakko did the same at the same time as Wakko did it, then kicked Wakko in the side, only for Wakko to kick him in the shins and then in the face, though Yakko kicked Wakko in the face after it happened.

Wakko struck back when he punched Yakko in the side, making Yakko yowl out in pain: "GGAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" but Yakko tossed Wakko to the ground and ran over to pull him up and head-butt him in the face, which Yakko shouted: "OOOOWWWWNNNNHHHHH!" to but countered when he nailed Yakko in the face with a head-butt of his own, spun him around and elbowed him in the back. Wakko went out to these two hits: "OOOOWWWWWWFFFFF! YEEAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Wakko, however, elbowed Yakko in the ribs, to which Yakko barked: "AAAAGGHH!" and also spun him around to knee him in the spine, Yakko going: "OOOWWWWWHHHHH!" as it happened. Although Yakko elbowed Wakko in the chest and slammed him to the ground as soon as he took a hold of his wrist, Wakko bellowing: "NAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" from these two attacks, Wakko's countering of it was done by how he grabbed Yakko's wrist before Yakko could let go of his and slammed him to the ground a second later. "FAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Yakko boomed.

Both were quick to let go of each other's wrists and hop up, and Wakko landed the next hit when he elbowed Yakko in the jaw. "OOOOWWWWWCCCHHHHH!" Yakko cried, but it was followed by him grabbing Wakko and kneeing him twice. First in the guts and then in the chin. "WUUUUULLLLLPPPPPPFFFFFFF! OOOOWWWWWWNNNNNFFFF!" Wakko howled, but he kneed Yakko in the side and knocked him off balance with a backhand punch. He then, right after Yakko let out: "YUUUUNNNNGGGHHH! AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" did a flip and drop kick to knock him over.

"GWWWWUUUUUNNNNNPPPPPFFFFFFF!" Yakko would go, but he did an upwards two-footed kick onto Wakko, knocking him back and making him say as he got knocked back: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Furthermore, Yakko got back to his feet and leapt forward to do a flying kick onto Wakko, knocking him onto his ass. "YOOOWWWGGH!" Wakko said. Yakko then pulled Wakko up after running over to him and clapped his hands onto the sides of Wakko's head, right before he performed the same attack, but with closed fists rather than open hands.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Wakko cried, and Yakko then said: "Hang in there, Wakko! I think that this is almost over! In fact, I can tell it is! We only have to endure this for a little bit longer!" "You're right to think that, Yakko, but allow me to confirm it for you beyond anything resembling a doubt!" Wakko responded. He did a kick into Yakko's stomach, right before he performed the following combo after Yakko went: "OOOOOOOLLLLFFF!"

That combo was that he landed a punch on Yakko's jaw and another punch onto his face, along with landing a two-fisted uppercut onto his chin and tackling Yakko in a way that made it so he not only plowed into him and sent both of them flying, but also drove them both hard into the ground, with Yakko taking the brunt of it. This resulted in Yakko being knocked out, and after it happened, Wakko got himself off of Yakko while getting back up, which he was barely able to do thanks to the beating he took before.

Then he took a few steps back and looked down at Yakko, saying to his defeated and out cold opponent: "Well, we're finished, big bro. The victory is mine, but winning has never hurt so much or tasted so bitter." He then would promptly hear Monty shout out: "The winner is Wakko Warner! Nice job, Wakko! Feels good to have brought down your big brother, doesn't it, with all of that sibling rivalry shit and whatnot?" He flashed a mocking smile at Wakko, followed by how Wakko shot him a dirty look and gingerly picked his comatose brother up.

Then Monty said: "Okay, this fucking fight is goddamn done! Go back to the group and take your bigmouthed brother with you, eating machine!" Wakko did what he could to not let the obvious insults that Monty was throwing at him get under his skin, especially since he knew both how much was at stake and that his and Yakko's part of this had now ended and he just had to go back to where he'd been before while waiting for Yakko to wake up, watching what fight would happen next along with the others in that group and know that they were one step closer to seeing to it that things didn't become the worst they could possibly turn out to be, if nothing else and at the very least. Although he still had dishing out what for to Monty if the chance presented itself on his mind, much like the other reluctant contenders of this fight-fest did.

So he walked over to the others until he was among them and sat down while holding Yakko's unconscious form in his hands, the others seeing this and moving about a bit so there would be enough room for Wakko to not only do this, but do so comfortably and so that Yakko would have plenty of breathing room along with Wakko. "Thanks, guys." Wakko said, and they all nodded. "Well, one down, God only knows how many to go." Rita commented. Then Monty would be heard calling out the following words to the ones he was forcing to fight.

"Okay, it's now time for the next pair of you Animaniacs toons who I want doing battle! Some say fighting is for the birds, and this is one of those times when it's true, because now I'm goddamn going to motherfucking make it so that not the fur, but rather, the feathers, fly as I now fucking demand that the ones who come to blows in combat for the next one of these fights are Pesto and Squit! You Goodfeathers had best be true to the first part of your group's name and get to it now! Because this is far from over and I still mean what I said before just as much now as I goddamn did before! Need I fucking say more, you two bird-brained bastards of a pair avian assholes?"

Pesto let out an unhappy sigh and said: "Come on, Squit. It's our turn now, so let's just get it out of the way so that it doesn't suck any more than it has to. I know it's ironic I'd say this to you, the way that I've beaten you up a lot in the past, but since this is a far different situation and we're about to do violence on each other for a much different reason, it's clear why I would. Especially since I don't think you want this to last longer than it's got to, either."

"Of course not, Pesto. And I well see your point, too, and of course agree with it and you." said Squit in reply. Pesto nodded and they flew over to where Monty had assigned any he commanded to go at it to be for that fight. After they'd landed, they positioned themselves for their upcoming fight and focused their thoughts on getting it over with in as short a time as they were able to the instant that they received the signal from Monty. Neither of them was looking forward to this in the least bit, and both could tell this quite clearly about each other, but since it was the one way to ensure that things turned out the least horribly that they could, they'd just have to ignore how much it sucked and do what they could to see it done in, if possible, a small amount of time.

Monty was once again quite elated and was showing it with the considerable grin on his face and shining look in his eyes, plus his aforementioned face was currently lighting up, not unlike that which it had done when he saw Yakko and Wakko about to fight before. So now Pesto and Squit would have their unwilling tussle, or at least that would soon be the case by this point. Who would come out triumphant, and who would follow them in terms of the two fighting opponents Monty next selected? You'll learn the answer to both of those questions when you read the chapter succeeding this now completed chapter!

END OF CHAPTER 2

Tell me, how was this first of the fights for you? I had Wakko win simply because of the fact that, while he and Yakko are evenly matched, Yakko, true to his name, spends a lot of his time yakking. Yeah, Wakko spends a lot of his time eating, but since talking is easier than getting food for obvious reasons, and since Wakko, as a result of his enormous appetite, seems a bit more driven than Yakko, I felt that it was only fitting and logical that, albeit after a long and impressive battle, Wakko would emerge victorious. So that's what happened here, especially since, while Yakko is indeed the oldest of the Warners as well as their leader and also the smartest, Wakko is more physical/willing to fight and isn't a dim bulb himself despite how Yakko is like a big brother to him and Dot. Now, our next of clashes is going to be one for the birds. Literally, as Pesto takes on Squit, given that's what Monty arranged to happen at the end of the chapter. Which bird will triumph, and which two reluctant fighters will battle after that? Find out in the next chapter! Btw, I know that some of the stuff I've said here has already been said near the end of this chapter, but I just wanted to repeat it for emphasis. In any case, please rate and review this one, all!


	3. Chapter 3

Now for the third of the chapters to this story! When you last read this story, Yakko and Wakko had gotten into a fight as the first battle and the one of the Warner brothers took place, with the latter edging out the former very marginally. The second battle is now what you're going to read about, and that second battle is also a bird battle, where Pesto and Squit go at it unwillingly but unavoidably! They find it quite ironic that, after all the times when Pesto mistook Squit's various innocent comments for insults and beat the crap out of him as a result, they'll now take one another on in a real fight under considerably more dire kinds of circumstances! But they know full well that it has to be done because it's the least horrible of the set of terrible possibilities that has been dealt them and the others involved in Monty's forced fights, so they prepare and brace themselves for the inevitable. Will Pesto take Squit down in the first beatdown he delivers to him that has to be done and is in an actual battle with so much at stake? Or will Squit, even if he's not thinking about it that way in this kind of situation, defeat Pesto and pay him back for all the times he's taken a beating from him? Learn the answer by reading the chapter ahead of you!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs, or, in the case of Montana Max, Tiny Toon Adventures.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 3-Pesto VS Squit

It had to be said, currently, but also literally, that getting into a forced, unwanted fight was for the birds. After all, Pesto and Squit were both birds, and they were going to come to blows against their wills for the sake of what was at stake and making things turn out the least bad that they could.

And, even though they knew that what was about to happen was better than any of the all around awful alternatives, it was still plenty painful and dislike-worthy for them. Thus did they get ready for what couldn't be avoided, but also prepared for making it so that they, if possible, saw to it that it wouldn't last any longer than it absolutely had to.

Ironic that Pesto constantly beat up on Squit in the past, but now didn't want to, nor did Squit want to do the same to him, even if neither bird had anything resembling a choice or any kind of alternative option. Pesto said to Squit: "Okay, Squit, what's gotta be done has gotta be done, so I'd like this to be the shortest of times I do violence on you ever."

Squit replied: "Hey, I don't want it to last, either, Pesto! All those times you beat me up hurt a lot, but they sure as shit were a hell of a lot less painful than this is and will continue to be until it's over!" Pesto then nodded and told him: "Hey, all the more reason for us to get it over with in a short amount of time, or the closest thing to that we can! We just gotta make sure we don't miss Monty's signal."

"Yeah, especially since waiting for it to start is almost as torturous as having to do it!" Squit said. "You're telling me!" Pesto concurred. Just then, Monty called out: "If you two would just shut your fucking beaks, I'd be able to signal that it's time for your part in this! So shut the fuck up already, would you? God, you two really are birdbrains, and not just because you're birds!" "That pissed me off…" Pesto seethed, but then he said: "…but I've gotta contain it! We can't let this get any worse than it already is."

He said this under his breath as quietly as possible so that Monty wouldn't hear it, and it thankfully was successful in what it was intended to do. When Monty heard nothing from either Goodfeather, he said: "That's better. Now, fight!" And it was on. Pesto and Squit flew up into the air and kicked off their battle of the birds. Squit would land the first blow, as when they flew at each other, he nailed Pesto in the abdomen with his head.

"YUUUUULLLLLPPPPPPFFFFFFFF!" Pesto went out. "What further irony!" Squit said to Pesto. "Sometimes I think about beating you up because of how often you do it to me, but when I finally do anything that looks like it, it's in a way that I hate and don't want any more than you do!" "Likewise," Pesto responded as he took a hold of Squit with his wings and tossed him out before flying forwards and ramming him with his right shoulder, in the process knocking him back and dealing some damage, "I usually, when beating on you, do so without thinking twice, but this is one time when you didn't provoke it and neither of us wants it, and it hurts both of us just as much, and on a level much higher than it ever hurt you before! Ironies galore are going on here!"

"UUUUNNNNNGGGHHHH!" Squit yelled, and then he added: "Hey, you can say that again, Pesto!" He would subsequently counterattack by flying at Pesto and hitting him with a backhand swing of his left wing, causing Pesto to squawk: "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHH!" He also made a fist out of his right wing and nailed Pesto with an uppercut punch. Pesto went on out: "OOOOOOOOOF!" but then struck back.

How so? Why, he turned both of his wings into fists and landed a one-two punch upon Squit's face. "OOOOOWWWW! UUUUUUHHHHHH!" Squit cried out, and Pesto let out: "To be honest, if we live through all of this crap and are still in said alive state by the time it's finally fucking over and beyond, I don't know if I'll ever want to beat up on you again!" Squit a second later took a hold of Pesto, tossed him out a few feet after getting his wings to make the right motion for that sort of move and flew at him feet first.

Following this, he got Pesto with a one-two kick. "YEEEEOOOWWW! ERAAAAAA!" Pesto yelped, but he countered it with four kicks of his own to Squit, who barked: "NNNNGH! GAAAAAGGGHHH! YAAAAARRRHHH! AAAAAAAAA!" "Well," Squit said as he then landed some pecks upon Pesto in various regions of his body, making him go: "OWWW! YAAAAAAHHHH! NNNNNHHHHH! AAAAAAGGH! AAAUUUUUUUGGHH!" and then clapped his wings onto the sides of Pesto's head, "I'd like to be happy that it's possible that you won't beat me up anymore!"

After Pesto said: "AAAAARRRRGH!" from his head sides being clapped, Squit brought both of his wings(turned into fists again, mind you)onto Pesto's skull and added: "But with all on the line and currently taking place, I don't think I can be happy about that or anything else at all right now, for that matter!" Pesto pecked Squit over space after space on his body, resulting in a lot of shouts from Squit in the form of: "NNNNNHHHHH! YAAAAAGGHH! ARRRHHH! OOOWWWWCCCHHH! GYAAAAAGGHHH!" and then replied to him.

Said reply consisted of: "If it makes you feel any better, I can't be happy about anything worth shit right now, either. Of course no one who isn't Max can, but at least you ain't alone in this fucking shit any more than I am!" Pesto then brought his wings, both of which he'd made into fists, onto Squit's cranium, and Squit squawked: "UUUUNNNNNGGGGHHHHHHH!" before Pesto then clapped his wings onto the sides of Squit's head, which was countered when Squit made his wings into fists and smashed them onto Pesto's head sides, only for Pesto to do the same thing to Squit in response.

This resulted in Squit going: "OOOWWWWNGGGHH! NNAAAAARRRRRHHH!" and Pesto saying: "UUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" in between the two cries of pain from Squit. Pesto then pushed Squit back, flew himself backwards and followed this by flying forwards and slamming his head into Squit's stomach. "GOOOOOOLLLLLLLPPPPFFFF!" Squit shouted, and Pesto landed a backwards swing of his right wing onto Squit that knocked him back a bit and made him holler: "UUUUNNNNFFFF!"

But Squit pushed Pesto back, spun him around after going forward and grabbing him and elbowed him in the spine before spinning him back around and elbowing him in the ribs. Pesto's shouts of: "OOWWWWAAARRRGGHHH! UUUUUUUUHHHHHH!" were followed by his elbowing Squit first in the chin and then between the eyes: "NNUUUUNNNGGGHHHH! ERAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Squit howled, although he then used the claws on his toes to make little cuts on Pesto as he swung his feet. "OOOOWWWWNNNGH! YEEEOOOWWWGGH!" Pesto hollered, right before he ironically did the same move upon Squit.

"NNNNNAAAAARRRGGHHH! NAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Squit yowled, in the next instant flying backwards and then at Pesto, slamming into him hard with his left shoulder and then being plowed into by Pesto, making it so Pesto went: "OOOOONNNNFFF!" and Squit exclaimed: "UUUUNNNNNNPPPFFFFF!" But Squit broke free as he flew back again and Pesto also flew back this time, though Squit acted before Pesto could and plowed into him, only for Pesto, after he exclaimed: "UUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFF!" to break free and fly around Squit, who promptly made sure to fly around Pesto in order to make it so that he would have less chance of being nailed again, even if this fight wasn't over and both of them knew it.

While they flew and circled one another in doing so, Pesto told Squit: "You know, I've gotta say, as much as I hate this along with you, Squit, I never knew, given all the times I beat on you, that you could fight so damn well! Why didn'tcha ever make me stop before?" Squit then an instant later answered: "Well, the rapidity of your beatings made it so that I never got the chance to, but I've actually gotta say…I think I see a way that we can end this just now!" "Actually, I think I do, too!" Pesto informed Squit. "We gonna act on it or what?"

"We sure are!" Squit confirmed, and then they flew in each other's directions, slammed into one another hard and solidly and would then grapple in the sky, struggling and pressing for advantage, which lasted until they broke apart from each other. They also flew back away from one another until both were a considerable distance away from the other, and conversely, they'd then fly in each other's directions at full speed, the idea being that they'd hit with a very high and devastating impact, resulting in at least one of them being knocked out as a result of said impact.

And sure enough, right after Squit said: "This is it, Pesto! We're wrapping this shit the fuck up!" "Of course we are!" Pesto put across to Squit. "Ironic that this could result in either of us winning, and it's just a matter of who the hell gets lucky!" "Yeah, you've got a point there!" a response from Squit consisted of. Almost instantaneously after he uttered this, Squit slammed into Pesto dead on and vice versa, and he turned out to have lucked out, as, while the impact did quite a bit of harm and damage and caused incredible pain to both birds, it was Pesto who took a little bit more of it than Squit and therefore lost consciousness.

Squit quickly could tell this to be so and acted swiftly, grabbing a hold of Pesto with one wing and holding him to his side while making it so that he was able to gently fly down feet first with the other. Once he landed, Squit heard Monty, who'd obviously seen who landed and who was being held to the victorious one's side along with hearing how Squit had said while bringing himself down with Pesto at his side: "Well, Pesto, we're done. I guess you could say I repaid you for all those times you beat up on me, but it doesn't feel that way and it wasn't what I was thinking, either. No more than you were seeing this as the usual beatdown you deliver to me."

And the reason Squit heard Monty was because the bratty baddie uttered the following set of words quite loudly: "The winner is Squit! Way to go, Squit! Pretty awesome retribution on the way that Pesto constantly beat the fucking shit out of you at the drop of a hat, wouldn't you say?" He leered meanly at Squit, who glared at Monty in response to this and made sure not to tighten up from fury, since he was still holding the comatose Pesto, having literally taken him under his wing.

Monty's next words were: "So much for this damn battle! Now how about you and that fucking load you're carrying get back to the group of contenders who are either waiting or done with their part, grey feathers?" Squit did everything in his power to ignore Monty's barrage of deriding and verbal jibes. After all, he didn't want to fly off the handle given everything on the line and how he was carrying the defeated and unconscious Pesto, even if he very rarely got in any way angry, but this was too much for even a glass-is-half-full and careful kind of guy like him. That it was over for him and Pesto further contributed to how he kept things in check with himself and simply went back to where the rest of the group was.

Although he was having a hard time not thinking about really giving Monty a huge-ass taste of his own medicine, not unlike the others who'd been forced into this, he knew it was best not to dwell on that, since it wasn't going to be able to become reality and they were at least even closer than before to something or other that meant the end of all this and the worst that could be made to happen. Especially since his current objective was to view whatever fights followed and keep an eye on Pesto while he slept off what had been a narrow defeat for him.

So Squit, seeing that there was enough room in that space given to Wakko before for him to also sit down and keep Pesto safe in his wings, did just that, and Wakko, seeing this, said: "Hi there, Squit. I see you edged Pesto out and are doing what is your, our and everyone but Monty's best bet now. Well, nice job, but neither of us can feel much joy, since this is still a long-ass way from being over." "True enough, Wakko," Squit nodded, "but at least we've gotten somewhere here, so it's at least something." "Well put and excellent point." Wakko complimented. "Still, it's hell to go through this." "Yeah, but anything else that could happen would be even worse hell." Squit put across.

Slappy would then utter: "Okay, so now two are out of the way, and there are still plenty to go." Monty once more would be heard, this time calling for the next two Animaniacs who he wanted to come to blows. His words consisted of: "All right, let's get started on the next two of you lot who need to get fighting if they know what's good for them and everything around them! I'm going from birds to mammals here in terms of who I'm having come to blows, 'cause this is the part of this where I have it so that fur and fat fight it out! In the form of calling Buttons and Marita the fuck over to where these fucking scraps take place! Let's move it, you two! You're survivors and such, aren't you? Well, I wouldn't doom yourselves and everyone who I've got in my damn clutches if so! This hasn't ended and it won't for quite some time, with or without the second of fights being over! Don't keep me waiting!"

Buttons looked to Marita, who said to him: "Well, Buttons, we only have one option. We might as well get it done with." Buttons nodded in reply and agreement, since he wasn't a talking dog despite his being able to comprehend the speaking of individuals around him, and both he and Marita walked over to the zone where Monty was having his forced battles take place. As soon as they were there, they put themselves into the proper poses for battle and also shifted their concentration to making it so that they battled in a way that wouldn't allow it to be lengthy or time-taking or anything similar if they could help it.

This wasn't something they were anticipating or excited about, and the looks on their faces made this clear to both of them and everyone who saw those facial expressions, and yet they had to put themselves through it unless they wanted to put so many and so much else through something shitloads more terrible, which meant that they would go through it, no matter how true and obvious it was that they wished it could be anything but this that they were about to do. "Okay, Buttons, here we are. Let's make sure that we get started and get this done as fast as we can the moment Monty's telling us to commence our clash occurs, okay?" Buttons have her a second nod, and Monty was smiling from ear to ear, most delighted with what was now about to occur. His face was also just as lit up as it had been previously with Pesto and Squit along with his eyes.

It was in mere moments now that Buttons and Marita would engage in a reluctant rumble. The question is, who would end up being the victor, and which ones of the ones in the group were to be the next two selections for Monty's choice of battle doers? Well, it will all be made all too clear to you in the chapter after this finished one, but as I just said, this chapter has been finished, so I'm putting a stop to it here!

END OF CHAPTER 3

Do tell me, was this chapter as appealing and enjoyable for reading as I was aiming for it to be? I certainly do hope so. Yeah, I had Squit win the fight marginally for two reasons. First of all, the endless beatings he took from Pesto all the time had to have built up his tolerance for and thus his resistance to pain, damage and the like. And second of all, since there were repeated instances in which he unintentionally provoked Pesto's ire with an innocent, well-meant comment that shouldn't have gotten Pesto mad, I figured that it would be best that he won a fight with Pesto as a way to balance things out and as a way for him to get even with Pesto, although neither was thinking along such lines for obvious reasons, but still. Anyway, I made it a lengthy and back and forth kind of bird brawl, and it resulted in Squit winning in a way that made sense. We're done with this phase, though, and it's time to focus on the way that, in the next one of this story's chapters, we see a rumble between Buttons and Marita, the way that Monty had it be so when this chapter was wrapping up. Who will take the win of the brawl, and who will be the pair of less-than-willing opponents who succeed the pair you'll read about in the chapter that succeeds this one? You'll learn the answer when you read that chapter which comes after this one! But meanwhile, I would like some ratings and reviews for this chapter I've now gotten done, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! The fourth one of this story's chapters! Beforehand, you read about how Pesto and Squit grappled with each other in the air both figuratively and literally, and when once the Goodfeather grapple was over, it was because Squit was just barely able to defeat Pesto in what was partially thanks to a stroke of luck, since what they did to each other could have knocked out either of them and just caused Pesto to lose consciousness by freak chance. Now it's time for the third one of these scraps, where Buttons mixes it up with Marita! Of course, both have some very high levels of durability, the former because he takes a lot of pain and keeps on coming on a frequent basis and the latter because her large frame enables her to withstand the sorts of things that would prove severely harmful or, in some cases, even fatal to the majority of individuals. In addition to that, they've got other kinds of durability levels, like the one that allows them to have a sufficient amount of tolerance for a matchup that neither has to their liking but both have little choice but to get involved in, given what will happen otherwise. They will get ready for what they are required to do to each other unless they want Monty to cause hell to be unleashed on the Animaniacs universe, and of course they don't want that. So, then. Is Buttons going to have it so that his kind of pain tolerance and resistance to injury will prove adequate to bring down even one as huge and hard to harm as Marita? Or is Marita going to prove she's got the superior level of resistance to harm along with the superior size as she brings Buttons down? You will know as soon as you read this chapter I'm now presenting to you!

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs, except for Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Chapter 4-Buttons VS Marita

It was now that Buttons and Marita knew that they were about to engage in a combat clash. They hated this shit with a fucking vengeance, similar to how that was the case with everyone barring Monty, but it was the least consequential choice they could make.

That meant that the best thing they could hope for was for this fight to be over in a short period of time, if they lucked out enough for that to be so. One way or the other, though, doing what was close to kicking off was going to hurt like hell, and spiritually far more than physically, too. As such, and since avoiding it wasn't an option, they readied themselves for what lay ahead.

They both had considerable and amazing durability going for them, even if their other assets were either far different or on far different levels, but this was one time they couldn't be pleased about such things, even though they usually had cause to be(although predictably Marita had said cause much more than Buttons, for obvious reasons).

Buttons looked towards Marita and barked as if to say: "Well, this is it. We must do this in spite of how both of us would prefer a better alternative, and with that being said, I'd like this to be over sooner rather than later, please." "Hey, no problem. You're in luck, as a matter of fact. I want this to be over sooner instead of later myself, and would leap at the chance for a better and nicer alternative, not unlike you." Marita told Buttons in response. "But that's all the more reason for us to goddamn get this crap the hell outta the way once we hear Monty's telling us to do battle." Buttons gave a firm nod, then both of them did indeed hear Monty talking.

Although it wasn't what they were awaiting, but rather he insulted both of them by going out: "Hey, barker bastard and blubber bitch! How about you two fuckholes do less talking and more fighting? You'd best be good and prepared for what you're about to do, fleabag and fatass, because I'm only goddamn going to give my damn signal once! You two got that?" Buttons and Marita ignored Monty's slandering and snide comments, though Marita thought to herself: "The way he never misses so much as one fucking chance to try and degrade and demean us…but I've not got the time to further dwell on that and neither does Buttons! We've gotta get this done!"

Additionally, without looking at Monty, both combatants nodded rapidly, and Monty said to them: "Glad to hear it. Now, fight!" That was their cue. Buttons and Marita promptly went for each other despite how much distaste they had for what they were being forced to do. To start it off, Marita banged Buttons with her belly, causing him to go: "AAAAAARRRRRRFFFFFF!" and be knocked over from both the size of it and the impact that it produced. But he got back up and struck back via rolling towards Marita's ankles and hitting them to knock her over.

"OOOOOWWWWW! WAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH! UNNNNNNGGGHHH!" Marita bellowed as she fell backwards and, naturally, landed on her back, by which time Buttons had managed to roll out of the way just in time, and as he pushed himself back up after connecting his feet with the ground, he turned to see Marita also pushing herself back up, even if with just a bit of effort thanks to her massive, corpulent and incredibly heavy frame, and she then turned around to face Buttons.

"Quite the trick you pulled there, Buttons," Marita said to him, "although you won't get to pull it twice." Buttons, as he ran over to Marita, barked as if to say: "That's okay. I won't need to use it again." He then leapt over Marita while she tried and failed to grab him, right before he landed on his forepaws and used power kicks from his hindpaws to land multiple speedy kicks into Marita's back, eliciting from her sounds like: "UUUUNNNNNHHH! UUUUUHHHHH! ARRRRRRHHHHHH! GYAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH! AAAAAGGHHH! YAAARGH!"

But just as Buttons pushed his hind legs to push her forward a bit, put his hind feet onto the ground and do a quick leap forward, Marita turned around so that, while Buttons also turned around, she ran forward, and by the time Buttons was facing her again, Marita was close enough to land a backhand punch across his face, with she did. "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLL!" Buttons went out in an agonized howl, and then Marita took a hold of his face. This was followed by how she tossed him a few feet away, and Buttons landed hard, though not so hard that he was out of the fight yet. Still, it did hurt, as shown when Buttons went: "UUUUHHH!" While Buttons pushed himself up and looked to Marita, he barked in a manner that could be translated as the following words.

"Some combo you just performed, Marita. I knew you were strong, being a hippo and all, but I never knew that you were this strong!" Marita went up to Buttons and said while doing so: "Hey, what can I say? Strength always has been one of my, well, strong points along with durability, both on levels most never even imagine or dream of! Even by hippo standards, to the point where sometimes even I'm surprised, ironically and amusingly enough!" She stomped on the back of her canine opponent, making him yowl: "AAAAARRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

But Buttons then, knowing that hippos have very sensitive skin and that Marita was no exception, made it so that, just as the foot she'd used to stomp his back was back on the ground again, he gave her huge belly an enormous lick, which caused Marita to, at how much it tickled like crazy, burst out into laughter: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Buttons, that tickles!" Buttons then spun himself around so that his rear was facing Marita and used his tail to brush this way and that over her fat belly, making it so Marita laughed even harder than before. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

He also yipped and barked as if to tell her: "My apologies, Marita, but given all of the big time advantages you've goddamn got the fuck over me, I've got to try anything I can think of to fucking find my way the fuck around in this fight, including fighting dirty, in this form or otherwise! I wish it were not so!" "Me, too, just like we both wish this whole fucking ordeal wasn't so for shit!" Marita replied before head-butting Buttons, which made him loudly bark: "AAAARRRRFFFCCKKKK!" She would also make it so that she was taking a hold of her opponent's tail and slamming him against the ground twice afterwards, first to her left and then to her right.

"WHUUUUULLLLLLLLKKKKKKK! UUUUUUULLLLKKKKKKKKKK!" Buttons yelped while this happened, although he was able to let out a very loud bark that easily startled Marita enough to cause her to let go of his tail, right before, as she went while covering her ears: "YOOOOOWWWW!" he rolled away enough so he would have time to get up again and be on his feet once more. Then, as Marita charged him and said: "Very clever and impressive, Buttons, but not either of those things on a level sufficient to defeat me in this fucking fight!"

Buttons, after Marita's charge ended with her ramming him with her right shoulder and making him yell: "GGGRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" fought back. The way in which he did so was that he got up on his hind legs and smacked Marita in one region of her face or the other, first with open forepaws and then with his forepaws formed into fists. Plus, he used the claws on those same forepaws to slash cuts upon Marita's sides and belly, and Marita would go thanks to all of this: "UHHHHHH! UUUNNNNGGHHH! OOOOOOF! OWWWWGH! ARRRRGGHHH! UUUUUUNNNNHHHH! YAAAARRRHHH! ARRRRHHHHHH! YARRRRRGGGHHH! OOOOWWWWW! OWWWWNGGGHH! AAAGGGGHHH! NNNNGGGHHHH! NNNNNNNFFFFFF! OOOONNNNFFFF! UNNNNNNNNNFFF! AAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEE! ERAAAAAAAAAAA! EEEEIIGGHHH!"

Buttons, while delivering these attacks, barked in a fashion that translated into: "Maybe not, but it's not the only fucking thing I've got in my fucking arsenal, so don't think that I've reached my limits!" He clapped his forepaws onto the sides of Marita's head subsequently and succeeded this with slamming his forepaws turned to fists onto those same sides of that same head of Marita's. "E-RAAAAAAGGGHHH! AAAAIIIIIEEEEGGGHHHH!" Marita went, but she kicked Buttons in the underside, resulting in him hollering: "HHHAAAARRRRPFF!" She also landed an uppercut upon his chin, which evoked: "YOOOWWWGGHH!" from him.

Marita then clapped her hands onto the sides of the head of Buttons, commenting while she did so: "I see what you mean, Buttons, but let's not fucking forget that I haven't exactly run out of moves to use for this motherfucking matchup, either!" She made fists out of her hands and slammed them onto the sides of her opponent's head, which made him go out: "AAARRCCCK!" just like, beforehand, when she clapped him on the head sides, he said: "UUUURRRRFFFFF!" Buttons, however, then made a move which made it seem as though he had Marita on the ropes.

For, just after he used his forepaw fingers and the claws thereon to tickle Marita's belly button and cause her to once more explode into laughter, especially since he used them to tickle her belly itself, too, he barked in a way that could be heard as: "While I see what you're saying, Marita, I think I've just fucking thought of a way to end this fight by beating you, which I am, at this moment, putting the hell into action!" he lunged himself forward so that his nose would hit his opponent's exposed throat.

You see, when Marita burst into hysterical laughter from Buttons tickling her paunch and navel, laughing out loud with: "HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she threw her head back solely by reflex action, and as such, her throat was open for a hit. And so, when Buttons nailed her in it with his nose/muzzle, Marita suddenly went on out not with any kind of laughter, but rather with: "HAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH…? AAACCCGGHK…!" while quickly grabbing her throat with her right hand and gasping for breath.

Now, Buttons seemed to be just a moment away from winning, and it did indeed look as if he had Marita dead to rights and ripe for the knockout. However, just after Buttons barked so that he could be comprehended as saying: "All right, Marita, it's time to end this!" and bit Marita on the belly, knowing that her thick layers of fat would protect her organs from any kind of harm or damage despite how her skin was punctured by his teeth(even if the wounds were not the sort that would prove serious in any way despite how they bled a little bit, much like was the case with the claw wounds he produced on her sides and stomach earlier in this fight), Marita recovered her ability to breathe properly far faster than might have been expected, by Buttons, anyone else and even herself.

After all, her having unbelievable durability even for a hippo, which is quite a statement, made this possible and, in fact, reality. And, once her throat and ability to breathe were back to normal and she took in some air while watching Buttons remove his jaws and the teeth therein from her gigantic gut of girth, she jumped back a little bit and made sure that it was in a way so that she stomped the ground, creating an impact and shockwave that knocked Buttons down and made him hit that same ground with enough impact to make him say: "OOOOORRRRFFFF!"

That it took him by surprise due to how unexpected it was only added to the impact that Buttons was nailed by. Marita said while going over to Buttons and grabbing a hold of the scruff of his neck: "You are quite astute, Buttons. It is time to end this and we're going to, although in a different way than you no doubt meant to make happen and expected to happen!" She then made it so that she pressed his face and most of the rest of his body(except for everything that was part of the back of him, of course)against her behemoth of a belly with her free arm and the hand that was attached to it.

After that, she used her other arm to press against the part of his back that was just below the part of his back that the arm above it was pressing against, and she performed a hug-like grip to push his entire frontal body, face and all, deep into the soft blubber of her giant goliath of a gut. While Buttons struggled to the extent that he could, trying everything in his power to break free as sounds like: "MMMMMMPPPPFFFFF! MMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFF! GNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNPPPPFFFFFFFGGGHHHHHH!" could be heard from him, Marita spoke the words you'll read below to him.

"I'll admit, Buttons, that you almost had me there! I'll grant you that much! The amount of resistance to injury and/or pain I've got and the swiftness with which I recover from shit like those fucking things, however, gave me a chance to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, and I am now damn well of the intent to do just that!" Due to how much strength she possessed and put into her current grip attack, and thanks to how Buttons had been taken unawares and was of course trapped and unable to take in enough air to stay conscious or do enough to break loose in his current position, it didn't take too long an amount of time at all before he passed out.

And when he did, Marita could tell that he'd lost awareness and she had won. So she took her arms off of Buttons and stuck them out so that he would land in her hands on his back so he could easily breathe again and start the road to recovery while unconscious, right before she a second thereafter heard Monty's voice. His uttering was made up of the words: "The winner is Marita! Good triumphing, Marita! Guess you've proven that, of the two of you, despite how both of you are able to withstand and survive incalculable amounts of punishment, you've got the greater level of that durability and damage resistance gift! Of course, I'll admit that shit doesn't fucking surprise me, considering how much bigger, stronger, harder to cause pain to, more durable and more overall powerful than Buttons you are, but the fact that he gave you quite the run for your money makes it clear that you beat him when he was obviously not holding back and fighting at his best, thus showing more than ever that you're just plain not someone who he can defeat, no matter how well he's able to fight! I'm also less than surprised with the kind of way that your fat ass used to triumph, tubby!"

Monty gave Marita a cruel grin, to which Marita responded by shooting Monty a nasty look, and, as Marita pretended not to be in a state where her blood was boiling throughout her body from how livid she was just now thanks to knowing that she had to make sure Buttons was able to recover properly, before and after he came to, Monty would speak his next of words. He said: "All right, this clash just came the fuck to a fucking end! Now get the fuck back to that lot who are either fucking finished or awaiting their fucking times to fight and bring that currently comatose canine along this fucking instant, fatso! And don't think singing after you're through with this tussle here is going to make it so that it's over, fat lady, 'cause it isn't! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Although she was further angered by what Monty said to her, Marita refused to be hurt or made to lose it by his open disrespectfulness towards her, particularly with how there was so, so much at risk in addition to how she couldn't let anything happen to Buttons while he was getting better bit by bit. It also did her good to remind herself, albeit silently and in her own mind, that it was now over(the fight she and Buttons had to engage in, that is). So another reason as to why it just wasn't worth exploding despite how tempting that was just now.

Marita, as a result, brought herself and, as she held him, Buttons, to where the group was, and said to those in it who weren't currently out cold: "Excuse me, everyone? I know you moved like you did before in order to give more room to Wakko and the defeated Yakko, then Squit and the beaten Pesto, but unlike those times, I think you'll need to move out even further. After all, given my size and stature, as well as how Buttons needs all the breathing room he can get as he sleeps the results of our fucking fight off, plus how Wakko and Squit are already occupying part of the space while keeping their subdued opponents safe, I do believe you can tell that it's both necessary and required like I can."

Those who she was directing these words to nodded and complied to her wishes, then she sat down where she could tell would be the appropriate spot for her to do that and made sure that Buttons stayed in the position he was in and in her hands. Then she said: "Thank you very much, all of you." Those who she was thanking responded: "No problem." Afterwards, Wakko would mention: "All right, three have goddamn gotten fucking finished the fuck up by this point. But I can tell there are still lots to follow the one that was just completed." Monty's yelling out to let it be known who would mix it up next now ensued.

He hollered: "The time has now come for the two ones who will engage in the follow-up fight to bring themselves to where that damn battle fucking happens! I've decided to make a big-ass blend of bitches, beauty, bruises and bleeding, and the way in which I make that the case? Why, I am now assigning Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink to get their bitch asses the hell to what region of this fucking place I make sure the scraps occur in! This is the only time I'm saying this, you bitchy-ass blonde broads, so if you've got brains to go with your boobs, you'll hop to it and do nothing resembling stalling! This is nothing like anything that looks like over, and I refuse to wait for what I fucking want any longer than I fucking have to!"

Along with how both Nurse and Minerva felt a massive surge of ire stir up inside them, the way Monty was talking so nastily and insultingly towards them, and had to act as if it weren't there, the two of them looked at each other. This was followed by Nurse telling Minerva: "Much as I fucking hate this shit, what we've got to do, we've got to do." Minerva replied: "You're very right, and consequently, let's do anything we can not to let it last." Having told one another what they did, they walked along to where they would have their fight when Monty ordered them to battle, and by the time they got there?

Why, they posed for what both of them knew was in their very near futures, and did everything they were able to do to block out the way this hurt like a bitch throughout their souls and spirits, despite how it ironically was the least painful it would be for them out of all of the levels of excruciation they might feel that way, each one applied to each way things could go the fuck down during all of this shit.

Both of them were very, very, very unhappy indeed about this, not just for the obvious reasons, but also for good reason. There wasn't any way out, but that hardly subverted how much they loathed and were tortured from the inside out by and about it. They let out a very upset and morose sigh while looking in one another's directions, and they really hoped that they wouldn't have to await their catfight long. Not because they were in any way going to enjoy it, but because the longer they waited, the more it would wrack them and the slower their fight would be in finally reaching its end.

Monty, as a contradiction to how Nurse and Minerva felt at the moment, was so ecstatic, overjoyed, elated and delighted that words couldn't describe it one bit, nor could he even begin to express it. Nurse and Minerva were very close to taking one another on in combat, and while there was no doubt about that, there was a question about something else. Namely, the matter of who was going to take this fight's win, and who of the ones in the lot he'd ordered to fight, even if they didn't want it, would be who he chose to go at it with each other? You won't know the answers to such questions here, but you will know them in the chapter after this now concluded chapter you've just gotten done reading.

END OF CHAPTER 4

All right, did you enjoy this chapter? Was it good for you? I am hoping that your answer to both of those questions is "yes". Yep, I had Marita win this fight, all right, because while Buttons does have an impressive amount of durability and pain tolerance, the way that he can go through so much hell all the time and still keeps going, and obviously, being a dog, has some strength and speed on his side and claws and teeth for weapons, here's the thing. Marita not only is a lot stronger and more durable than Buttons, even if not nearly as speedy, but she's also harder to cause harm and/or pain to than he is, as evidenced by how Buttons reacts to harmful things far more often than she does, and that's if she ever has. Therefore, I made it so that Marita would end up the one who won the battle. Although it was a long rumble, but still. By this point, though, we're finished with this phase and the next one of those phases will be the one in which Hello Nurse does battle with Minerva Mink. After all, that's what Monty commanded and thus what will be what happens next. Who will come out triumphant in that upcoming confrontation, and who will Monty choose to be the succeeding two Animaniacs heroes he has go at it against their wills in the succeeding chapter of the chapter succeeding the one that's just been completed? Only one way to know, and hey, you know the drill! As soon as I post the next one of this tale's chapters, you'll be able to read it and find out! Meantime, however, I wish for some ratings and reviews for this fourth of chapters, if you please!


	5. Chapter 5

Time for the fifth chapter of this fanfic! When you read the last chapter, Buttons and Marita went at it via Monty demanding that they do so despite how they, like all the others that he was assigning to clash, did not want any of it for a second and were by no means doing it by choice. In the end, despite a very long and impressive fight, Marita's physical advantages over Buttons ultimately proved to be what allowed her to win despite how they didn't do so as fast as one might have otherwise expected. The fourth fight is what happens in this chapter, though, and it's between Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink! Both of them are busty blonde beauties who are also quite intelligent and have a set of talents to go with their intellectual advantages and good looks. And both of them are very popular, both in-universe and with the fans, even if more males than females are of the status of loving them in both cases for obvious reasons, but I digress. But the question is…they're very evenly matched, but who is going to prove the one to come out the winner of this femme fatale fight they're about to engage in? It could go either way, but you won't know which way it goes for sure until you've read this chapter. So, given both that and how Nurse and Minerva alike are far from pleased about what's going to go down between them in this chapter, but are just as far from unaware that it's either that or the Animaniacs universe meeting its doomsday of sorts, of course, and considering such a fact as the one that they will obviously not be holding back despite, or perhaps because of, their reluctance to get into a fight on account of how they want it to end as quickly as it can, I can tell you're quite eager for the reading of this chapter. Especially since it will be such a hot battle along with a heated one, the way they're so ravishing and sexy. Is Hello Nurse going to make it so that Minerva is brought down and ironically requires treatment from her in the end? Or will Minerva Mink dish out a defeat to Nurse that leaves her with the sorts of things she is usually seen treating? Know for a fact which direction the sultry scrap in this chapter will go in as you read on now!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs, save Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 5-Hello Nurse VS Minerva Mink

The fact that they were both so beautiful notwithstanding, Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink were, at this moment, in a spot that they saw as anything but beautiful, and justifiably so, as they were only too aware of the fact that it would be mere moments before they came to blows with each other on account of it being the only choice they had in this kind of situation.

After all, they could either get what they were going to do quite soon over with and out of the way, or they could spell certain doom and despair for their entire universe, including the ones who they cared most about along with the group that they were part of and themselves. And since, obviously, neither was about to do the latter, they knew full well that this meant fighting it out with one another.

While they accepted their inevitable fate of fight and got themselves readied and prepared for it, intensely hoping they'd be able to make sure it was as brief as possible and done in as fast and meager an amount of time as it could be, not only was Hello Nurse, despite treating all kinds of pain in the past, going to feel worse pain than she ever had in the entire time she'd existed(and the fact she'd take a lot of bodily harm was only a part of why that was so, quite ironically enough), but Minerva Mink was, even as she'd felt a lot of pain before(since, in the past, it was not pretty or easy being her or living her kind of lifestyle while hiding how she really felt under a gold-digger snob façade and/or taking unexpected physical damage of one kind or another), going to be put through even worse pain than any of that.

I mean, this would(and only partly because of the physical attacks that would find her, mind you), be agonizing enough for her so that what she felt in the past either physically, in terms of her spirit, soul, mind and/or emotions or both was not going to feel so bad as it once did, after all. In fact, it would outright pale in comparison. So they were tolerating it with dignity and courage, but it was also hurting them increasingly deeply to no end, and incessantly so. The fact it was unavoidable only made it more tolerable by a paper-thin extent.

Now, then, each lovely lady had her set of impressive talents and advantages(as well as things they could use as weapons, hospital tools for Nurse, sharp claws and teeth that were just as sharp for Minerva), but either one of them had a chance of coming out victorious. While they looked one another in the eyes, Nurse told Minerva: "Here we go, Minerva. We're a demanding call out of Monty's massive mouth away from taking each other on in combat. I wish that it were otherwise and, in fact, that this fucking shit never had to fucking happen in the fucking first place for shit."

Minerva nodded and replied: "Hey, you're fucking right, Nurse. The latter two of your three sentences actually took what I was motherfucking meaning to fucking say right the fuck out of my fucking mouth, believe it or not. I can't fucking believe this bullshit, by the way. Not only does it suck like a black hole that any of this shit has to fucking happen, but what irony that you're a nurse but are subject to worse harm than, at least as far as I can determine and in a metaphorical sense, anyway, your past patients ever were, and that it finally became pretty and easy being me as of late, only for something even harder and uglier than what made it hard and less than pretty being me before to cut in. Of course these aren't the only horrid parts of this crap, but I think you can fucking see what the hell I mean with the ironies mentioned here."

"Indeed I can." Nurse responded. "And, for both those reasons and others aplenty, I'd appreciate it if, at the instant, Monty commands that we battle, we do our best to make it anything but a long-lasting kind of match. I don't want it elongated, and I'm pretty fucking sure that you don't want it to be stretched to lengthiness, either." "I sure don't." Minerva confirmed, "and that's a very good idea you've goddamn got there, too. Don't know if it'll work or not, but either way, I'll try my hardest to make it work, much like you'll try your best to make it work."

"Understood." Nurse said to Minerva, who gave a single nod back in reply. After that, the two of them would hear Monty bellow: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fucking hell is with the blabbing and babbling between you two dumb blonde ditz broads? I want you bitches to fucking listen for when I signal you to fucking fight it the fuck out in a catfight of two cunts, not indulge in constant chatter and ceaseless conversing! Now, the two of you prisses either shut your fucking pie-holes and keep your damn ears on the alert for my ordering you to go at it, or I cause harm to both of you and one or more of the ones in your group to make things worse for you and the others I either have captured or in the lot I'm having battle than they already are, which is saying something! Know what I motherfucking mean, minxes?"

Nurse and Minerva, despite how they felt their already high levels of rage skyrocket most rapidly after hearing such things from Monty, who they of course were already plenty steamed at along with everyone else he was forcing to get into fights, were still just as knowledgeable as they had been before of the fact that neither could afford to do anything but obey Monty with what was goddamn going the fuck on here.

And that meant they would, even if it was something of a struggle for them, keep their flaming emotions of fury sufficiently under control so that they wouldn't do something now that they would undoubtedly be made to regret after it happened. They barely pulled it off, but they pulled it off all the same. After they were both mute and all ears while awaiting Monty's signal for a time, Monty would say to them: "Good thinking, girls, and smart move. Now, fight!" This kicked off their faceoff with each other which neither liked but both had to do, and here's how the hell things went the fuck down.

To begin the battle, they ran up to each other, and Minerva got in the first blow as she did a flip move which sent her forward towards Hello Nurse, which ended with her landing a power kick upon her. "UUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH!" Nurse said, and just after Minerva was on her feet and standing straight again, she also punched Nurse in the face, as opposed to atop the head, like where her previous power kick had landed on. "OOOOOOOOOF!" Nurse shouted.

But Nurse struck back via landing a high power kick onto Minerva's chin, causing the mink to bark: "OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" She followed this up by punching Minerva in the guts, making her say: "UUUUULLLLLLLFFFFFFFF!" Finally, she landed a left cross on her face, Minerva going: "UUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHH!" as the fist nailed her face. Minerva, however, kicked Nurse in the ankles with a spin kick that she performed while dropping down low to the ground, almost so that she was below Nurse's knees.

This knocked Nurse over as she yelled: "OOOOWWWWCCCHHH!" But she got up and pushed Minerva back, with Minerva saying: "WHOOOOAAAA…!" as she put a little bit of effort into not falling onto her ass. Minerva, once standing straight and balanced again, told Nurse: "My, I've got to say, for someone who treats injuries, diseases and the like all the time and is therefore most familiar with healing, doctoring and the like, you sure know how to fight!" "Thanks." Nurse replied. "You fight pretty damn well to for someone who has focused on being beautiful and having a perfect body as often as you have, too. Guess we've surprised each other big time here."

She bounded towards Minerva and vice versa, but Minerva struck first before Nurse could do so, first punching her in the side and making Nurse cry out: "AAAARRRRGH!" and then kicking her in the stomach, to which Nurse went: "OOOOOMMMMLLLLLPPPFFFFF!" "Yeah, you've got a fucking point there. I'd say so, too." Minerva stated. She pushed Nurse so that she stumbled back while going: "OOOOOOOH…!" and, while watching how Nurse was able to regain her balance after a small amount of effort not to fall down from being pushed and it resulted in her standing straight again, she said the following words.

"Too bad that you and I had to find out such fucking things at a time as trying and dire as this." Nurse ran up to her and spun her around, then kneed her in the spine, which resulted in the mink going: "UUUUUGGGGGHHHHNNNNN!" After that, she elbowed Minerva between her shoulder blades, making her yowl: "YEEEAAAARRRGGHH!" while replying to the mink's comment. "Yeah, I agree. It is a shame, but fate is as fate does. Neither of us can fucking do shit about that. No more than anyone else can." But a second after she'd uttered this?

Why, Minerva spun back around and nailed Nurse across the left side of her face with a backhand punch, knocking her back just a bit and also making her scream: "YAAAARRRH!" Minerva subsequently elbowed Nurse in the side, which evoked an: "E-RAAAAAAAAAA!" from Nurse, and Minerva then told her: "True enough, but I still hate that it has to fucking be that way, not unlike what is the fucking case with you, and for good reason in both our fucking cases, I would like to motherfucking mention!"

Nurse counterattacked via elbowing Minerva between the eyes, and after Minerva let out a screech of: "AAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEGH!" she kneed Minerva in the thigh and caused her to scream: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Afterwards, Nurse informed Minerva: "Good point, but all the same, this is what we need to do, and is, as such, what we will do until it's finished!" Minerva would then strike with an elbow that she landed on Nurse's chin, and while Nurse did a yowling of: "AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!" as a result of it, Minerva kneed Nurse in the thigh.

It saw to it that Nurse would scream: "GAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" and Minerva put across to her: "You're correct on all counts, but like you, I hope to God that we never have to goddamn go the fuck through this shit again after we've fucking finished the fuck up with it!" An instant thereafter, Nurse dropped down low so that she was at Minerva's shins and, with the leg that hadn't had the thigh of it kneed into, she performed a spinning kick that ended with her mink opponent being nailed in the ankles and literally knocked onto her ass.

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Minerva hollered, but even though she was pulled up by Nurse and nailed in the sides of her head first with Nurse's open hands and then with her fists, it was countered when she did a clapping of her own open hands onto the sides of Nurse's head and then made the same move, only with her fists instead of her open hands. Minerva could be heard going: "AAAAAAAHHH…! UNNNNNNNNFFFFFFF! AAAARRRRRGGGHH!" just before Nurse could be heard saying: "OOOOWWWWNNNGGHH! UUUUHHHHHH!" Still, Nurse wasn't out of the fight yet, as she proved when she did a flip and drop kick move.

Said move saw to it that Minerva was struck hard atop her skull, making it so that she got knocked back a little and barked: "NAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHUUUUUNNNNGGGHFFF!" "Funny…" Nurse commented as Minerva regained proper posture and balance and went for her and vice versa. "Not only are we evenly matched, but we seem to know some of the same damn tricks, too!" Minerva leapt forward and plowed into/tackled Nurse, knocking her to the ground a second before pulling her up and head-butting her square in the face.

"WHUUUUUMMMMMMFFFFFF! OOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFFF!" could be heard from Nurse during this combo. Minerva then replied: "Yeah, it is odd, isn't it? I don't think that either of us ever would have guessed it, the way we weren't even aware of how good at fighting we were until we actually engaged in it, albeit with much reluctance, against each other!" Nurse slapped Minerva across the face and made her say: "OOOOWWWWNNNN!" before taking a hold of her wrist and tossing her to the ground. "YUUUUNNNNNNNFFFF!" Minerva let loose. Nurse got back up after that before seeing Minerva do the same.

"No, I don't think so, either." Nurse concurred, right before Minerva sprinted forward and did a slap of her own across Nurse's face, which elicited an: "AAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" from her. Nurse countered this by pasting Minerva across the face with a backhand punch, with Minerva reacting by saying: "ARRRRRRGGGHHHHFFFF!" and Nurse then commented as she also delivered a punch with both her hands balled into a fist to Minerva's cranium: "Life is just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"NNNNNGGGGHHHHHHH!" Minerva yelled, but she performed a punch with both of her hands balled into a fist of her own on the top region of Nurse's noggin, which made sure of it that Nurse would bark: "YEEEEAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" She also said to Nurse as an answer to her question: "It sure is, Nurse. No goddamn doubt about that worth shit." She dropped onto her hands while spinning around some and then knocked Nurse back a bit when she landed an outstretched and two-footed kick onto her human opponent. Nurse would let out a loud: "UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" from this.

However, just after Minerva got herself back into a position of standing up again, Nurse at once was seen by her to have gotten into the same position she was in just a moment ago, and Minerva received a booting from Nurse's delivering a two-footed kick of her own. Minerva would at once utter: "UUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!" from this, and once Nurse was back in a standing position yet again, she pulled Minerva over and landed a head-butt into her face. And directly so. Minerva staggered back a bit while doing what she could not to fall over and barely succeeding, right after saying: "EEEEEYYYYEEEOOOOWWWWGGHHHUUNNNNN!"

But Minerva, while telling Nurse: "Dammit! We're doing whatever we can to try and end this as soon as possible, yet it's still seeming as if it'll never end! What the hell is going on here, I ask you?!" ran forward and did a flying leap kick that hit Nurse dead on and knocked her both down and back. "AAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHH!" Nurse hollered, although after she got up and saw Minerva coming for her once more, she spun around some and accompanied this with a spin kick which connected with Minerva completely. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Minerva said.

She subsequently leapt back, only to run forwards and do her own flying leap kick to see Minerva knocked backwards and down alike. "UUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!" let out Minerva, right before, as she got back up, Nurse came forward and landed an uppercut onto her chin. "NNNNNNNUUUUNNNNGGGHHHHHH!" Minerva hollered. Nurse said to her as a response to her previous comment: "I agree that it is quite vexing and baffling, the way we're doing our best not to let this last but it's managing to be quite lengthy! I wish I knew what was going on here, and I'd tell you if I did, but sadly, I'm as in the dark about it as you are!"

Minerva got Nurse with an uppercut to her chin, which made Nurse say: "OWWWWW!" and then she spun herself around some at the same time as making it so that she executed a spin kick which met its mark and resulted in Nurse going out: "UUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!" Nurse fought back with how she hopped back, lunged at Minerva and tackled her, resulting in both of them falling over with Minerva's back hitting the ground and Nurse on top of her. After uttering: "AAAAAAIIIIIGGGGHHHHNNNNNFFFFFFF!" Minerva saw Nurse take out her reflex hammer.

"This is normally to test reflexes, but this time it serves a different purpose!" said Nurse as she swung it back and forth, connecting with Minerva's face with both swings. Minerva cried out: "OOOOWWWWWWGGHHHH! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" and Nurse put her reflex hammer back into her pocket after that. But Minerva used her tail to smash Nurse in the back and make her say: "WUUUUNNNNNGGGHHHH!" while she got free and back up on her feet. Then Minerva pulled Nurse up, right before she swung around and smacked her with her hair. Her subsequent comment was as follows.

"And, although I don't usually use my tail and/or hair for this sort of thing, I guess you know the old saying…desperate times call for desperate measures!" Nurse's shout from being hit with Minerva's hair of: "OOOOOOOOOOLLLLFFFF!" wasn't just followed by Minerva's remark, but it was also followed by Nurse doing a spinning move and whacking Minerva with the aid of her own hair. And, while taking out her stethoscope, Nurse remarked: "Exactly why I just used my hair for something I almost never use it for, and furthermore…"

She then used her stethoscope's chest piece and the cord that led to it to whip Minerva's back, and where Minerva had said: "WWWWWUUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHH!" to how she got pasted with Nurse's hair, she said: "YOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" to how she got her back whipped by Nurse's stethoscope, and Nurse finished her statement. "…even though this is meant for listening to heartbeat, breathing and such and almost invariably utilized for that sort of thing, this is one time when it's used as a back whipping weapon!" Since Nurse had held both of the ear pieces of her stethoscope together while using it in the way that she did, she had no trouble placing it back in her pocket after she was done with it.

Minerva jumped up and did a diagonally downwards forward leap/dive kick onto Nurse, hitting her solidly and making her yelp: "UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHH!" But not only did Nurse then perform the same move on Minerva a second afterwards, to which Minerva shouted: "YEEEEEIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she also took out first a tongue depressor, then an thermometer and finally an ophthalmoscope, throwing the one she'd taken out at Minerva every time she drew it.

And each projectile found its mark, with the combo causing Minerva to let out a scream of: "NNNNNNNNNUUUGGGGGGGGNNNNHHHHHHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Nurse ran over to further attack, but before she got a chance to, Minerva beat her to the punch, or actually, the throw, with how she grabbed Nurse by the leg and tossed her a few feet away from her. "AAAAAGGGGGGUUUNNNNNHHHHHH!" Nurse said while landing on the ground from said throw. Minerva then stated: "Yet still more devices that are nearly never used for anything but their primary functions, but here are utilized for helping you in this fight, I see!"

Nurse got back up while telling Minerva: "That they are!" But Minerva took hold of her wrist and slammed her to the ground left and right. "AAAAAARRRRRRNNNNNHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOONNNGGGGHHHHFFFFFFF!" Nurse bellowed. Ironically, she got a hold of one of Minerva's legs and slammed her to the ground, first to the right and then to the left. It made Minerva shout out: "UUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHHFFFFFFFAAARRHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFNNNNNNNNNERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" But it'd be followed by Minerva's pulling off the following attack.

She pushed Nurse back with her feet, making it so that her grabbed leg got free in the process of pulling those legs back and then stretching them out, and said feet push happened in a way so that the claws on her toes made some small cuts on Nurse. Nurse went as this was done to her: "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" After that, Minerva sprung back up and spoke: "Well, be that as it may, your weapons in this fight are man-made! Mine, on the other hand, are natural! This doesn't always make a difference as to who wins the fight where both kinds of weapons are involved…"

She then bit down onto Nurse's left shoulder, enough to cut it and make it bleed, but not enough for it to be a serious injury, much less a life-threatening one, and while Nurse went out: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGHHHH!" from this bite, Minerva released her jaws and the teeth therein from her shoulder and moved her head back to where it had been before, only to use the claws on her fingers to slash wounds here and there on Nurse, although never on a vital spot and always in a fashion that produced the kinds of wounds which would not endanger her health and/or life and would only bleed to a small extent, since her intention was to subdue Nurse, not maim or kill her.

Still, the way it felt brought out a: "YOOOOOWWWWWWAAAAAARRRRGHH!" from Nurse, and Minerva finished her sentence with the words: "…but this is one of the times in which it does! After all, your weapons made from things that are nearly invariably hospital tools are something, but my claws and teeth are something more! That, and you won't know what hit you with what I do next!" She backed up the last part of what she said by doing a move in which she dropped downwards to some extent and delivered a solid, well-placed kick that was out to the side with her left foot, resulting in Nurse being knocked back, down and out.

After Minerva saw that Nurse was unconscious, she ran to where Nurse's thrown tools had landed after hitting her, gathered them up and ran over to where Nurse lay. Then she put all of them back in what pockets she could tell they were previously kept in while saying: "You gave me quite a workout, Nurse. Ironic that it wasn't the kind you'd usually recommend for your patients that needed exercise, but it was quite a grueling experience on a similar level to it all the same. Here, you'll most likely need these sometime or other in the future. Funny I should return them when you threw them at me as a way of attacking, but I suppose you do what you think of when you're in this kind of situation. I'd like to say that victory is great, but even though it usually is, I just can't think of it that way in this particular case."

Just after Minerva carefully scooped her arms under Nurse's back, hoisted her up and stood up with her unconscious, defeated opponent now in her arms and hands, Monty's voice reached her ears as he called out: "The winner is Minerva Mink! Well done, Minerva! Guess you just proved who's more of a femme fatale and who's got the higher level of hotness between you and her, didn't you? Isn't it ironic and laughable that you'd be the one cradling her in your arms while she sleeps off a state of damage and unconsciousness, especially since you inflicted it on her and what you took from her would no doubt require the sorts of help she gives under normal circumstances when conscious! It's hard and not pretty being you, but I guess it's even harder and less pretty being her, the way this fucking shit went the fuck down, huh, bitch?"

Minerva, though able to keep a lid on her temper despite how Monty's words really made a volcano form in her belly from the suddenly escalated and elevated wrath she was now feeling, did go so far as to turn to look at Monty, who was giving her an insulting and condescending grin, and have her viewpoint be directly at him with an expression on her face that clearly said: "Fuck you, asshole! You shut your fucking mouth the fuck up right now!" She said nothing, but the words that her body language gave off were blatant as day.

Monty next said words that were made up of: "That's it for this battle! I know that bitches like you and her aren't exactly smart, blondie, but since you're the one who's conscious and she isn't, I think you stand a better chance of understanding me when I fucking say that you are now to resume your spot in the goddamn group of finished and awaiting contenders in this shit of mine alike and not leave that other dumb blonde that you currently hold in your hands behind!" Minerva got, if possible, even madder, but kept her wits about her and made sure to remain down to earth about what was going on here and what was currently her status and that of all else. Right down to reminding herself that she still had the out cold Nurse in her hands.

With all this being said, and especially with how she was done fighting and there was as of now just as much in danger as there had been before despite how this was all closer to being over, Minerva kept in mind that her best bet was to walk to the group she was with prior to her fight with Nurse going along with her while in her arms and resting off what had happened to her. And thus, she did exactly that.

After Minerva had reentered the bunch that she was now once more part of, she sat down and gingerly placed the backs of her arms on her lap so that Nurse would have maximum comfort while recovering. Squit remarked just after she'd done so: "That does it for four battles just now, but I can tell we haven't reached the end along with the rest of you by any stretch of the fucking imagination, knowing how there has to be quite a bit more of this in front of us in spite of how none of us would have it that way if we had a damn choice or say in the matter."

No sooner had he completed pointing this out than did Monty beckon the next ones who he intended to have take each other on in a physical confrontation. "The ones I want to see in the fight which will succeed the one that just goddamn got the fuck done are now to come to the same location as was for all the other battles! I wish for a second catfight, this one both literal to at least a halfway extent and involving two beauteous bitches with grey and white fur! This and how we've had the fights we did before should make it very fucking clear who I'm summoning just now! You damn well fucking heard me, Rita and Slappy! I won't order you to obey me again and I don't give a fuck if you, Rita, spent a lot of time around that dumbass Runt and/or if you, Slappy, are as much of an old hag as you are! You both oblige now, or everything is, in one sense or the other, totally goddamn done for!"

Rita and Slappy, though damn well pissed way the fuck off by how Monty had summoned them with such snide, supercilious, disdainful and contempt-laden remarks, didn't let it get the best of them, since there were countless reasons as to why that was not a good idea or a wise choice. Rather, Slappy put across to Rita: "Sigh…here we go. Let's just do it so we don't have to let it bother and/or torture us any more than it has already and inevitably will be able to, Rita." "You've fucking said exactly what I'm thinking, Slappy," Rita agreed, "and quite frankly, my hatred for this doesn't just match yours, it ironically motivates me to do it so that it can be over earlier, not later." "An excellent point, and well said. Especially since that's the reason I'm propelled to do it despite my dislike for it, too. Quite the irony, huh?" Slappy commented.

And, as she and Rita moved along to where their fight would commence, Rita replied to Slappy: "Yeah. Also, I know you're probably thinking this yourself, too, but I want us to both try and not allow this to take that long at all, if we're able to." "Hey, you're right there, and I concur that we should do things that way." Slappy let Rita know. As soon as they were in the spots they would start their fight in, Rita and Slappy got into the appropriate positions for what was on its way. Yes, they were extremely upset about this, but there was nothing they or anyone else could do to prevent or avert it, and that meant tolerating how god-awful it felt for as long as they would need to/as long as it would take them to complete it.

Nonetheless, the pain that afflicted and wracked them on the inside because of all of this was considerable and tremendous, and they growled under their breath so that Monty couldn't hear either of them, but both of them could hear themselves and each other. There was much fury occurring just under the surface, and it was only that so much was in peril that kept them from outright blowing the fuck up. They ignored it, sure, but it was still there all the same, and both of them knew it. But Monty wasn't feeling as they were at all.

Indeed not. On the contrary, he was happier and more thrilled to the bone than ever, and it was on a level beyond any kind of comprehension, even his own. He honestly didn't think he'd ever been this happy until now, either in the Tiny Toon Adventures universe he was from or this Animaniacs one. Rita and Slappy knew that they were quite near when they'd have their brawl, and also knew that they would attack at once when signaled, but only so that they could get to the conclusion of it as soon as possible. But one would wonder…who was going to be the fight's victor, and beyond that, what would happen after their fight was over, since Monty obviously by all means wanted this to continue, though no one else did, of course, but how was he going to make it happen with how this pair consisted of the last two he hadn't had be involved in combat before now? You won't find out just yet, with how this chapter is over, but you will find out in the chapter that's after this chapter.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Did you like this catfight containing chapter? I'm guessing you did, but I'm also hoping you did, especially with the way that two sultry heroines were going at it with one another, even if only because they had to under the sort of circumstances they were currently being dealt. And why did I have Minerva win the fight in the end, even though it could have gone the other way as much as it could have gone that way and was essentially a tossup of an extraordinarily even match? Well, besides how, being a mink, Minerva has to have sharp teeth and equally sharp claws(even if they're never shown in the show, but minks do have both, I looked it up online), and therefore has a bit of an advantage over Nurse in the physical talents department, she also is toonier than Nurse, even if Nurse does have her share of talents and, despite the comics not being in the same timeline/continuity as the show, most likely has good fighting skills in the show due to the comics showing them and therefore indicating she possesses them. But Minerva is no slouch or flop in the physical combat department herself, and with all of this being the case like it is, and since I love both characters, but Minerva slightly more(partially because she doesn't get as much screen time on Animaniacs as Hello Nurse does), I had it so that Minerva beat Nurse by a whisker after a long-lasting match. Up ahead of us is not only the battle which is this one's runner-up, but it's also the last fight of two unwilling contestants who haven't engaged in one clash yet. And that battle, as we learned from what Monty demanded, is another catfight, this time partially literally, and also a scrap between grey and white furred(plus attractive)animals as Rita The Cat gets into a fight with Slappy Squirrel! Which one of them is going to be the victor in the soon-to-happen battle I speak of, and, for that matter, is that imminent rumble going to be the end of the fights that Monty orders to happen? Or will it turn out to just plain not be that simple or easy in one way or the other? The answers to those two questions will be revealed to you in the same chapter that presents the fight that follows this one, namely the next one of the chapters in this fic! And you'll know when it's been posted and therefore when you can check it out and thus find out! But for now, I'd request ratings and reviews for this chapter, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Let's go into the sixth of this story's chapters, shall we? Yes, we shall. The chapter which preceded this one made us see how Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink took one another on in combat, even as neither Nurse nor Minerva wished to do so. I mean, given how Monty made it clear what would happen if they didn't, just like was the case with everyone else who he forced to fight, what the hell kind of fucking choice did either one of them fucking have? Exactly. And, when the fight was over and done with, Minerva had defeated Nurse by a paper thin whisker. It could have happened so that either of them triumphed, but since Minerva had a large tail along with sharp teeth, equally sharp claws and more tooniness, it ended up being her who was the fight's victor. That, however, as I said before, was this chapter's predecessor. This chapter, on the other hand, has it so that the fifth of the fights takes place, and the ones in it are Slappy Squirrel and Rita Cat! Both of them, despite their being of different species and their obvious age difference, have a lot in common, for they are both very attractive and furry females, and, in the latter case, they both have a similar color scheme for said fur, namely that of grey and white, and in similar areas of their bodies for each color, too. That, and despite being heroes, they are prone to sharp, witty and/or sarcastic remarks. Not to mention that both of them fight quite well and are very formidable opponents, albeit in different ways and styles, and, while not quite as popular with fans as Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink are, they still rank very high on the Animaniacs fandom popularity scale. That both are also extremely smart, clever, intelligent and cunning only further adds to their similarities, as does the fact that, for all their hard/tough external qualities, they have very good and sweet hearts deep down, even if that's almost always where they keep it. Namely, deep down in their hearts. Now, one has to ask oneself…although it's quite an even match between the two of them, and could definitely turn out with either of them winning, there can only be one winner in the end, and which one of them will that be? In this second one of the catfights in this story(this one being 50% literal, too!)and also the second heroic furry femme fatale fight this tale portrays, it will be shown who wins, but only at the end. Knowing that and how displeased and disgruntled Slappy and Rita alike are at being given no choice but to beat up on each other for the sake of everything currently in jeopardy thanks to Monty, as well as the fact that neither is going to do anything but go all out both for wanting it to cease as soon as it can and for how holding back isn't either one's style, anyway, I am in no doubt that you are good and ready to read away at this chapter. That it's another battle of beautiful babes, even if slightly less of one than the previous one, but still, and will thus definitely be the second one of the hot and both figuratively and literally heated battles in this tale, can't do anything other than add to this, particularly given how smoking Slappy is for her age and how voluptuous Rita is in general. Is Slappy going to nail Rita as she has done in one form or another to so many of her opponents in the past? Or is Rita going to have Slappy be the latest individual to fall to her sharp, impressive street fighting skills/talents? You'll only find out for certain which of these smexy grey and white hotties takes a win for herself by reading the chapter up ahead of you!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. For, other than Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures, they all belong to Animaniacs.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 6-Slappy The Squirrel VS Rita The Cat

With or without how proud they were of their good looks, their capabilities and/or their sharp minds, Slappy Squirrel and Rita Cat were currently in the kind of position that they were, quite understandably, less than proud of. How the hell could they be anything but that, with how they were very close to combating one another thanks to how it was that or the worst of the worst befalling everything and everyone but Montana Max, who was orchestrating these forced fights?

That being the case, they were going to fight and ignore how much they detested every last motherfucking millisecond of it, the irony being that they normally had no problem with, and, in fact, enjoyed, a good fight, but not when it was against another hero like themselves and their only choice unless they wanted innocent blood spilled and unwanted and undeserved destruction of all kinds caused.

Nevertheless, they had to manage it, since this path they'd follow was the one that had the smallest amount of horrible consequences, even if that amount was still plenty big, predictably enough. So manage it they would, as they prepared themselves and got ready for a big time battle between each other. Regardless, they didn't want it to keep up for so much as a fucking second more than it would inevitably have to.

Which of course meant that they would do everything in their power not to allow it to keep itself up, or the closest thing possible to that, if only the latter existed. Violence was nothing new to either one of them, especially Slappy, but this was one of the few times/rare instances in which it was the kind of violence that they were both averse to as much as appalled by. But, for a vast irony, the pain they currently felt inside their hearts and souls alike and would feel during and after the fight was many times more dreadful than the pain they'd suffer when inflicting all kinds of physical attacks and the damage thereof upon each other.

The only thing lessening such spiritual affliction in any way at all was the fact that they were doing that which was required of them to make sure that things didn't become any worse than they already were. And even then, it was only by a meager, tiny, miniscule amount. Even all of the mental/emotional anguish Rita felt in the past wouldn't even begin to do anything resembling comparing to how tortured both of them felt inside at this time. That meant that bracing themselves and enduring all of this in a dignified, strong-willed way was their best bet, and so they did just that, even as the pain of it all still slashed and pierced at them everywhere.

Given that both delightfully attractive, grey and white furred heroines were gifted with a similar yet different set of talents, skills, capabilities and assets, along with an advantage over the other here or there in different ways, it was utterly unsurprising that the fight could end with either of them having defeated the other. Only time would tell which one would have such a status as the one of being the winner by the time the fight was through. Slappy and Rita were looking in each other's direction and the former told the latter: "This is it, Rita. This was going to happen sooner or later, the way all of this bullshit was goddamn well set the fuck up, but that doesn't make it hurt like hell any less for shit."

"It sure as hell doesn't, Slappy." Rita agreed. "I apologize sincerely for what I'm about to do to you, but it has to happen, so let's just goddamn get that fucking shit the fuck over with at the moment that Monty goddamn demands us to fucking fight, okay?" "Okay! That sounds like a plan, Rita! Good thinking!" Slappy answered. "Thanks, Slappy, and I'm glad to hear it!" Rita spoke. "Yeah, this blows a whole hell of a lot harder than a fucking tornado, so I would not like it to elongate itself to any length beyond what will unavoidably be how long it'll fucking last." Slappy remarked.

"Nor do I, and for those fucking reasons exactly." Rita informed Slappy. Slappy gave a few nods as her response, but the next voice they'd hear was the one that belonged to Monty. It made the words that will follow come the way of the two furry femme fatales: "That's well beyond and way more than enough out of the two of you two-colored tramp cunts! I know you're an old hag, Slappy, you senile squirrel slattern, but you should at least be smart enough to know I just fucking want you and Rita to fucking listen for when I goddamn give the damned signal! To say nothing of how you might be deaf, but not so deaf that you won't fucking hear me and what goddamn demands I goddamn gave before! And you, Rita? You're a cat and have ultra acute hearing and are also a young adult cat! You should easily have heard all of what I motherfucking mentioned needed to be fucking heard and understood what the hell I fucking want! Whatever, it is now time that you two fucking fulfill my damn wishes! No talking until you're trading blows! You listening now, you furry floozies?!"

Slappy and Rita looked at Monty and gave a couple of nods each together, although his big supply of slander, insulting, disrespect, derision, demeaning, degrading, derogatory remarks and snide, supercilious, obnoxious and odious comments had unsurprisingly caused additional wrath on top of what anger they were already filled to the brim with to flame the fuck up inside of both of them. But they couldn't let it show, because there was just plain too much risk in that kind of shit when they were in the position they were right now, and they both fucking knew it. But on all counts mentioned after the nodding was told of, both of them were of that status, but Slappy in particular, not shockingly, all things considered.

All the same, though, their efforts to contain their massively maddened states were barely adequate to be successful, and not only were Slappy and Rita alike now furious towards Monty a twenty-fold from what they'd been before(and their fury towards them was already phenomenal at the start of all of this crap, mind you), but they only were able to put in that amount of barely sufficient effort because they knew as well as everyone else involved in this bullshit how much was on the line/at stake and what it meant if they didn't follow the rules of this game of Monty's. Both were silent and said nothing, and, after a few moments or so had passed, in which they had just been able to wait with what little patience and self-control they had left by this time, but had by all means pulled it off all the same, they heard Monty's order of a command to them.

That was because Monty hollered out: "Beast bitches, it's nice to see that you aren't such a bumbling pair of broads, after all! Now, fight!" And so would the battle between Slappy and Rita commence. They hated it, quite plainly, but they would do that which they had to do, so it'd be done by the both of them. Here's how the hell things would go the hell down. Slappy landed a sharp punch onto Rita's jaw, making it so that she shrieked: "UUUUUNNNNHHHH!" But the next moment saw Rita counterattacking via doing an uppercut upon Slappy's chin, and this made the squirrel go: "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWFFFFFF!" Rita also landed a sideways power kick into Slappy's stomach, which made Slappy yell: "ULLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPHHHHHHH!"

Slappy, however, struck back when she performed a kick that landed into Rita's side, in the process causing her to caterwaul(pun most assuredly intended): "AAAAARRRRRGHH!" Rita took a hold of Slappy and turned her around, subsequently kneeing her in the back, then in the next instant elbowing her in the back of the neck. "UUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slappy let loose, but she grabbed Rita from behind her and hurled her a few feet away onto the ground. Rita hit that same ground and she yowled out: "OOOOOOOOOF!" She pushed herself back up and saw Slappy running up to her, an instant before Slappy got in a power kick on her chin.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" Rita barked, but she fought back with how a second thereafter she jumped up and did a spin kick across Slappy's face. Slappy shouted out at once: "YAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHH!" But she grabbed the leg Rita had not used to launch the kick that she used on her and slammed her first to the right and then to the left, hard against the ground on both counts. "GUUUUUNNNNNNNFFFF! UUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Rita cried out, but she grabbed Slappy's wrist and not only slammed her to the right and then the left, copying the move that had just been done to her a second ago, but she tossed her a fair bit of distance away from where she was.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOF! UUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHH!" Slappy screamed, and when she hit the ground after being thrown, she yelled: "AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Rita bounded over towards Slappy while the squirrel got herself up again, and just as Slappy had once more turned around to face Rita, the cat wasted no time in pasting her in the face with a fast and solid backhand punch with her left hand made into a fist. "UUUUUUUUNNNNNFFFFFF!" Slappy barked, though she followed this with the way that she punched Rita in the belly and this caused the cat to go out: "YUUUUULLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!" Slappy also dropped down and did a spin kick into Rita's ankles with her right leg and the foot thereon.

"OOOOWWWWCCCCCHHHHH!" Rita yelped, and she fell onto her ass, only to be a second later pulled up by Slappy, who promptly head-butted her in the face. Rita fell over again as she also screeched: "YAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" But she first kicked Slappy in the side, to which Slappy screeched: "UUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" and then got up a moment before, well, slapping Slappy with a swing of her tail, right into her face. Slappy went at this: "OOOOOOWWWWCCCCHHH!" and Rita followed this by pulling her over and doing a solid head-butt into her face. "YUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Slappy bellowed. Although she was knocked down, she countered this attack of Rita's by, while getting up again, whacking her with her tail, knocking Rita back just a little and making her say: "WHUUUMMMMPPFF!"

Slappy, after fully standing erect once more and looking in Rita's direction, told her: "I've gotta fucking hand it to you, Rita, you know how to fight like one hell of an ace and a pro! But just as you have a tail that's useful for surprise attacks and dealing damage, plus leaving an opponent open, but I have one that's all of those things and bigger, you fight great, but I'm a great fighter! After all, I've got years of experience on you, and plenty more weapons, and thus you fight like both a pro and ace, but I am a pro and ace!" Rita then somersaulted over to Slappy and replied: "Maybe so, Slappy, but be that as it may, I've got natural kinds of weapons that are all sharp and pointed instead of sharp and curved and/or sharp and flat and/or man-made ones going for me, and while you are bigger than me, I've got youth on my side, which can't be said about you!"

She followed these comments up by slashing Slappy in various spots with her claws, even if only in places that weren't important, since she didn't want to kill Slappy, just beat her, and the cuts she made, while bleeding, were, for precisely those reasons, nothing serious or in any way dangerous, and none of the wounds in question were anything Slappy wouldn't be able to recover from, with or without her old age. Especially since, for such an aged squirrel, Slappy was surprisingly sturdy along with astonishingly attractive. But Slappy still felt the pain that of course would naturally come with clawing attacks like that, and went out because of the pain I speak of: "AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH! YAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! AAAAIIIIEEEE! YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAARRRRHHHHHHH! NYAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! EEEEIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRGGGHH! YAAAAAAGGGHHHH! EYAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

After Rita was done using her claws on Slappy, she made it so that she delivered a bite to Slappy's right shoulder which, while done in the same way as the claw slashes and thus not in any way at all a threatening, much less terminal, kind of wound, especially since it was done to a non-vital area on Slappy, was still plenty painful and did indeed bleed. When once she had damn well inflicted it on her, Slappy yowled: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" But she was not through with this battle yet, and proved that by, after Rita took her maw off of her, pushing her back and leaping back, then taking out her purse while landing. She also went a ways forward and swung it, smacking Rita across the skull with it. Rita howled from this a loud: "YYYYUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Slappy subsequently told her: "I'll admit, you know how to use those sharp and pointed natural weapons you speak of, namely your fangs and claws! I'll give you that! But here's the thing…" She did a flipping into the air, put her purse away and took out her umbrella, then she landed behind Rita as the cat attempted and failed to grab her. After that, she smashed Rita in the back with her umbrella. "FFFUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!" Rita screeched. Slappy went a ways on with: "…besides how I've got curved but still sharp claws of my own, as well as teeth that, while not pointed, are still plenty sharp, I've also got the ability to use my umbrella and/or purse as weapons even though that isn't their primary use! And that's before ya throw on how I've goddamn got traditional weapons aplenty up my fucking sleeve!" Rita said to her as a response: "That may well be so, but even all of that kind of shit has its fucking limits, ya know!" "Right though you are, it won't reach them here!" Slappy stated. "We'll see about that!" Rita put forth in reply.

Slappy put her umbrella away and elbowed Rita in the side, making the cat shriek out a very ear-splitting: "GUUUUULLLLLLPPPPFFFFFF!" Then, despite Rita spinning around and an instant later pushing her back, plus going forward and clapping her hands onto the sides of her squirrel opponent's head, making her shout: "OOOOWWWWNNNGGGHHHH!" she did just the same to Rita and also smashed her fists upon the sides of her head afterwards. Rita would go on out: "WUUUUUUNNNNNFFFFFF! YUUUUNNNNNGGGHHHHFFFFFF!" The cat did, however, smash her own fists onto the sides of Slappy's head, which saw the squirrel howl out: "UUUUUUNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFF!" Even so, Slappy got Rita again when she did a series of claw swipes onto Rita in various spots, albeit non-vital ones invariably, since, just like vice versa, she meant to subdue Rita, not end her life.

But despite that and the wounds not being anything more than somewhat painful and bleeding a little bit, Rita still felt that painfulness and showed it by going: "AAAAAGGGGHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! EIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! YE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YIIIEEEEEGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!"

Rita elbowed Slappy between the eyes, which made the squirrel yell from how it felt and how much impact was made: "UUUUUUUUNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH!" She kneed her in the thigh, too, and this evoked an: "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHFFFFFF!" from Slappy. But it was countered when Slappy kneed Rita in the guts, which elicited a: "WUUUULLLLLFFFF!" from Rita, followed by the way that she spun Rita around, kneed her in the back of her left thigh and elbowed her in the spine, bringing "OOOOWWWWWWNNNNHHHHH!" along with "GGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" out of the furry fighter of a feline femme fatale. But an instant thereafter, Rita spun around and slammed Slappy with her right shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOMMMMPPPFFFFF!" Slappy said, but she'd subsequently elbow Rita in the left shoulder and bite down on her right one, though in the latter case, it was, like with how she used her claws, done in a way so that it would be a non-threatening and of course non-fatal sort of wound and just bleed a bit and hurt, but not excruciatingly. Still, Rita was made to be all around unable not to holler: "OOOOWWWWWWWNNNNN! GYEAAAARRRRGGHH!" She did, however, show that she was not to be counted out despite this when she leapt forward and plowed into Slappy after the squirrel released her jaw grip on her, tackling her to the ground. This was followed by the way that Rita landed a series of punches into her face.

"OOOOOOFFFF! UNNNNNNH! OOOOOOWWWW! AAAAAARRRHHHH! NNNNNGGGHHHH! UUUUUUHHHHH! UNNNNNNFFFFF! UUUUNNNNGGHHH! YAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! NNNNNNNNFFFFFF!" Slappy cried out, but she rolled the fuck over, pinning Rita to the ground the same way Rita had pinned her to the ground before, grabbed her face, squeezed hard, resulting in Rita going: "NNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHH…!" and then jumped back, only to, as Rita got back up, take out a mallet and throw it at her. It hit her dead on, knocking her down as she bellowed: "WUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Then Slappy ran up to where she was and it was nearby her, picked it up and, while Rita tried to get up, smashed the mallet down on her with the help of both of her hands.

"UUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFF!" Rita went on out, but just as Slappy put her mallet away, Rita sprung to her feet again, jumped back, bounded forward and an instant later leapt into the air and did so in a way so that she did a forward flying kick that nailed Slappy and knocked her over. "YAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHNNNNNNHHHHH!" Slappy cried. And, after Rita landed and saw Slappy getting up again, Rita hopped into the air and did a diagonal diving kick which, at the moment Slappy was on her feet again, no less, hit her dead on and saw her knocked down yet again. "HYUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFF!" Slappy went as it happened, and Rita knocked her down for the third time when, while Slappy got herself up once more, Rita dropped down and did a spin kick into Slappy's ankles.

This predictably made her go: "OOOOOWWWWWWWW!" and fall over while Rita got back to a standing position. Ironically, after Rita pulled Slappy back up and slugged her in the side, bringing a: "WHUUUUMMMMMFFFFFFFF!" out of Slappy, Slappy got Rita with first a backhand punch to the face and then an uppercut to her chin. "OOOOOOOOONNF! UUUUUGGGGGHHHHNNNNNN!" Rita boomed. While Rita was able to jump backwards and wrap her tail around Slappy's left leg, then pull it so that Slappy was pulled down and over, hit the ground on her back and the back of her head and said: "YAAAAAAGGGGHHHH…!" Slappy pulled the same kind of trick when she wrapped her tail around Rita's right leg and pulled it in order to cause Rita to fall in the same way that she had been made to just prior.

"WWWWWUUUUUUNNNNNNFFFFFFF!" Rita let loose, and Slappy then got her tail off of Rita, simultaneously getting free of Rita's tail, while getting up and flipping back a few times. Rita had gotten back up just before Slappy landed, and Slappy, when she landed, got a bomb out and tossed it at Rita, who dodged the bomb itself but still took some of the resulting explosion from when it hit the ground. "AAAAARRRRRRRRNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Rita screamed as that part of the explosion hit her and knocked her to the ground. Slappy said to Rita: "Normally, when I pull a fucking stunt like this, I'm spurred to say 'Now that's comedy', Rita, but in this case, I just can't. Not with how this is the sort of shit which is anything but what I'd consider comedy!" She ran over to Rita, but Rita was able to push herself up and onto her feet again, as well as, just as Slappy reached her, perform a two-footed kick upon her.

"UUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Slappy snapped, and Rita, after getting back into a standing position, told Slappy: "Likewise, Slappy, I ordinarily sing when things get less than favorable, but when they're dire and abysmal on this fucking level, I can't bring myself to do even that! Talk about an all time irony and highlighter of how terrible all of this bullcrap is, and both of those things simultaneously, at that!" Slappy did a two-fisted downwards punch onto Rita's cranium, making Rita say: "UUUUUUUHHHHH!" then, after Rita did a sideways kick on her, causing Slappy to utter: "NNNNNNNGGGHHHHH!" she landed a sideways kick of her own onto her which was followed by a two-footed kick, plus, after Rita uttered: "UUUUUUUUFFF! NNNNNNHHHHH!" Slappy said: "A fabulous point, Rita! So let's end this crap already, huh?"

Rita replied while doing a two-fisted downwards punch onto Slappy's skull, which made the squirrel say: "OOOOWWWWWW!" with the words: "If by 'this crap' you mean the fight that we're having here, then yes! I agree with you wholeheartedly, especially since it's only lasted this fucking long because it turned the fuck out that there was no fucking way around that shit for shit!" And she also did an uppercut punch which involved both of her hands being balled into a fist, right before smashing a hard, sharp right cross into Slappy which knocked her down along with out. Realizing that Slappy was out and that she'd won as a result, she put forth to Slappy as she knelt down, scooped her up in her arms and hands and stood up again: "You put up a sensational scrap there, Slappy! I can see why the ones you've constantly faced off against find you to be such a formidable and challenging opponent. Strangely and ironically, I feel just as old as you, with the shape I'm currently in. Well, under normal circumstances, I love winning, but I can't enjoy this victory at all, what with why I fought you and vice versa in the fucking first place. It's sad, but it's true."

No sooner had she finished saying this than did Monty's voice get heard by her as he now uttered: "The winner is Rita! Excellent work, Rita! That'll teach the old bitch to try and outfight a street cat who's younger, hotter, faster, stronger, tougher, smarter and higher on stamina than her, won't it now? Oh, sure, she put up quite a fight, especially since she's got that size advantage and more experience with cartoon violence, weapons and the like than you do, but with or without those things and all of the traits she has far more of than someone her age has a fucking right to, the truth is that decrepit is as decrepit does! I wonder what you broke first…her spirit or her hip? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you'd like to sing a fucking requiem song for her just now, just in case she dies while she's out and since singing is your defining M.O.? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Although Rita refused to let Monty get to her and certainly would not go off the deep end, she could feel the already indescribable level of deep and terrible rage that she had towards Monty magnify to a level which was essentially in a league of one. The only thing keeping her from flipping out, putting Slappy down, pouncing on Monty and tearing out his jugular veins along with his spleen, pancreas, liver, windpipe, esophagus, tongue, cock, balls, veins, lungs, heart(if he even had one), arteries, spinal cord, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, skull, clavicle, eyes, nose, ribs, brain and kidneys alike was the fact that everything that had been on the line and therefore at stake before was still very much of that status, and she knew that neither she nor anyone else being forced to be part of this by Monty could afford to take any chances at all, no matter how tempting doing so became for one reason or another.

It took every single last fiber of her willpower and urge resistance ability to keep herself under control enough to stay where she was, along with how she bore in mind that Slappy was in her arms and hands and thus she couldn't risk anything that might harm her while she was both out like a light and recovering from the big fight that she'd lost, but only by a narrow margin, but she was successful in her attempt to not let herself go all psychotic at the worst possible time. In spite of all of this, though, she looked at Monty, who was delivering a supersized smile of both jeering, cheeky, shameless, insolent and brazen description her way, with an expression on her face that could only be seen as saying wordlessly and non-vocally: "Up yours, you insidious, nefarious cocksucking piece of shit! You're lucky I'm strong willed enough to keep myself in control to a level that will allow me to ignore the temptation to do things to your sorry ass that are horrible beyond any kind of goddamn description imaginable!"

Monty spoke out after that: "Now that this fucking fight is fucking finished, you're going to get back with the group of every other contestant who's been in a fight in this shit, awake or asleep, obviously taking the sleeping loser in your fucking paws with you! And seeing as how you, Rita, would still be younger and most likely have better hearing for that reason and with how you're a fucking cat and all even if Slappy weren't out cold, you'd definitely be ideal to order this to for how you'd understand it more than she would! So you had best not stall much and start moving! Know what I fucking mean, bitch?"

Rita didn't think Monty could have made her any angrier than he already had, but he'd just proved her wrong. Still, she compensated for it by curling her tail in and out and literally biting her tongue as she kept a level head about herself, turned around and walked towards the group with Slappy in her arms, slowly but surely recuperating while comatose. Knowing all of what was still at a substantial amount of risk and how her battle was at least over and done with, in addition to how there was at least more of a chance than there had been before that this may turn out to be over(even if obviously a very slim one, but still), Rita made sure that she had herself brought to the group of the other ones who'd fought, both winners and losers, and also made certain not to drop Slappy.

When she had returned to them, Rita took a seat on an open space she saw in the part of that group where others who'd won were sitting and taking care of the ones they'd defeated in their respective fights. Then she straightened out her legs and tail, which she had now stopped curling, and also released her teeth from her tongue and got her mouth back into its normal state while simultaneously putting her arms under Slappy in places, and in a fashion, so that Slappy would be as comfortable as possible while recovering from the beaten and sleeping state that she was currently in. No sooner had she finished this than did Marita utter: "Five fights have goddamn gotten fucking finished the fuck up now. As if any of us would take part in so much as an instant of this if we had any other options, but I can't help but wonder if, since all of us have battled just now, Monty might have run out of battles to fucking create, even as there's been nothing but indications to the contrary before now."

"Hey, it might be a problematic and practically forlorn hope, but it's what we're all hoping will be the fucking case along with you, Marita." Minerva said to the hippo. Marita gave the mink a nod and said: "Hey, why the hell do you fucking think I motherfucking mentioned it at this motherfucking moment?" in response. Unhappily, what they all hoped for no matter how unlikely it was quickly got proven not to be so, and in fact outright shot down, when Monty did a shouting out to the group that both signaled all of the ones who weren't currently unconscious and informed them of what was ahead of them in their immediate futures with the words you will read Monty as having said below.

"Okay, all of you Animaniacs assholes! Listen the fuck up, 'cause what I'm about to fucking say is very important and something that everyone who isn't currently sleeping off a defeat from a previous fight needs to hear! And I ain't repeating it after I'm goddamned done the fucking first time, I might add, so everyone give me their undivided attention this instant!" And no sooner had the five victors looked towards Monty than did the fiendish brat utter the next of words that follow. "Seeing as there hasn't been a single one of you pissants that I haven't assigned to fucking fight yet by now, and there have been five of those battles in all so far, too, I have a feeling that you're all of the notion and hope that I've run out of ways to create battles and, as such, this has finally come to an end and all of that other shit that would be the case were this over!" At first, the faces of the five triumphant Animaniacs lit up.

But then Monty uttered the words that would perform the deconstructing of what they'd now gotten an increase in the previously meager but existent and persistent hope of. "Well…NO WAY, NO HOW! Because besides how I've been looking for ways to keep this shit the fuck up after all of the original, first-time battles were fucking finished, I've most assuredly found that way by the use of the following means! I'm going to have winners take on winners, starting with whoever the hell I fucking choose and continuing along that path after each battle of victor versus victor, just like was my style of choosing with the five original, first-time battles of before! And everything still applies, which means you have to fucking fight unless you want all to be lost for everyone except me! You all goddamn got that, dipshits?"

The faces of all five of the listening Animaniacs fell, and they couldn't believe what they were hearing, even as they all knew how likely it was that it would turn out to be something like this that occurred after the last one of the first-time, original battles that previously happened. In addition, after letting out a loud, long line of villainous, cackling and mocking laughter, Monty looked to the Animaniacs he'd just filled in on what would happen and shattered the small but at least existent until now hopes of, and all of them knew that their best bet and the least horrible of choices that they had was their only true option. So they sighed, sucked it in as well as up and an instant thereafter made sure they were all still in control and had their furious feelings of a truly unfathomable and incalculable magnitude sufficiently under their thumbs before saying to Monty in unison: "Yes, Monty. We've got it."

Monty said with a sizable smile: "Glad to hear it. Now, here's the first of these new fights of two winners that I want to fucking happen. I want now for Wakko Warner and Marita to step the fuck up to the very same spot where all five of the original fights occurred and take each other on in battle there, which is the place that any subsequent fights of two victors will take place, too, I should add. And all of the fucking rules of before still apply, too, so it's essentially the same shit as prior to now, just with victors fighting victors instead of original battles like before. And, should I think of anything else to further elongate this, I will make it happen like I made all else in this whole damn thing happen, so I wouldn't try and revive that hope that I saw to the destruction of just now if I were any of you Animaniacs!"

Monty then added: "And hey, Wakko, Marita, you two are physically impressive as well as physically formidable each in your own way, aren't you? You're both very hard to defeat in a fucking fight and love to eat, don't you? The only goddamn difference is that only one of you seems to gain any weight from your binge eating habits! So it should be a nice, even and fitting, or should I say feeding and/or fatting, kind of battle between you two big appetite possessors! I also don't give a flying shit if you, Wakko, aren't as mature as your big brother Yakko or if you, Marita, have your ears and brain alike all clogged with stupidity and lard! I'm only saying this once, so you either follow my order now or see everything royally screwed! You know what I'm saying here?"

While they hated these insults and the one delivering them(more than ever in the latter case, which is quite a statement, I might add), Wakko and Marita weren't going to do anything resembling taking chances. Not during a crisis like this. So Wakko told Marita: "Come on, Marita. Looks like we're fighting again. We might as well just do it now and get it done with so it doesn't have to hurt any more than it already does and will, especially since 'hurt' has every sense of the fucking word apply here." "Your point is well taken, Wakko," Marita replied, "and since there's no way Monty can create as many battles this time as he did before, this should be ended faster than the previous phase, and then God only knows what'll happen afterwards, but you are right that we should do what is sure to keep preventing what we're trying to prevent."

Wakko nodded, and then he and Marita went over to the very place where they had prior to now taken on and beaten Yakko and Buttons, respectively. After both of them got there and then got into their positions for their second battle that was now imminent, Wakko told Marita: "Now, Marita, this is conspicuously on both of our minds, but I'll be the first to fucking say it. Let's do everything in our fucking power not to let this be any longer a fight than it has to be, especially since this is the second time we've been fucking forced to goddamn do this shit." "I am indeed quite like-minded to you there, Wakko. You can be sure of that." said Marita, and an instant thereafter, both of them were fully posed for the fight that was to come. And, while even more displeased with this than they'd been with their fights of before, which was saying something, they could do nothing but go through with it and not make it last if that was an option for either one or both of them, and so they needed to manage it and themselves.

All the same, they didn't know where the hell they got the power to tolerate and ignore how much more painful this was now than it had been previously, and it had hurt them a whole hell of a lot before, physically or otherwise. They took deep breaths to try and make things a bit more tolerable if possible, and it did succeed, if nothing else, in ensuring that they would not explode and would manage to keep their heads on straight. As usual, Monty was a complete and utter contradiction to the ones he assigned to get into scraps in terms of how he was feeling about this.

For on his face was a diabolical, devilish, demonic and delighted grin that signified how good it had felt to both keep this going after he was fresh out of original, first-time fights and shatter what little hope the triumphant Animaniacs had that it might be over. And that was before you added how much pleasure and ecstasy it brought him to see one kind of forced fight like he made and was obviously in control of or the other in general. So it was a combo of magnification and one that was a dream come true for him and a double whammy for the Animaniacs that he had under his leash against their wills. Wakko and Marita could tell that it was now just a matter of time before they had to fight a second time, since it wouldn't be long before Monty signaled them to do so, and they would try and shorten it as much as they could, if they could. However, who would win this newest of battles and the first one in the new phase of all this? After all, both had won their previous fights with a different opponent, but now they were taking on each other. Not to mention the matter of who Monty would have engage in their second of scraps after this one ended, whoever won it of the two involved in it. Well, this chapter has been completed, so you won't know the answer to either question here, but you will know the answer to both questions after you read the chapter that is this one's successor!

END OF CHAPTER 6

So tell me, please, I've got to know! Was this second one of this story's catfight chapters as awesome and cool for you as I had intended? My guess is yes, but I do hope that is indeed the answer, given that this is both the second time I've had a pair of ultra attractive animal women fight it out with each other and the final one of the regular battles in this story, even if not the last battle overall! Yeah, as with all others, these two lovely ladies only came to blows because there weren't any alternatives that would make things anything but worse, but still. So, as for how I saw to it that, albeit after quite the long, impressive and considerable scrap, Rita was the one who won when it was done(yes, triple rhyme fully intended!)? Here are the facts. Slappy does have a lot of experience and therefore talent and skill at cartoon violence, and quite a few weapons to go with it, plus can even use her purse and/or umbrella for attacks. And she is incredibly intelligent. But along with how Rita has an incredible amount of street fighting skills and is also quite sharp, clever, smart, savvy, cunning, etc herself, let's be honest here. Slappy's old, her beauty, gifted mind and multiple talents notwithstanding. Yeah, she's surprisingly fast, strong, durable, skilled and energetic for someone her age, plus she has a size difference advantage over Rita(at least somewhat, anyway), but she is still an elderly squirrel woman. Rita, meanwhile, isn't just a young adult kind of cat, but she's in the prime of life. That, and along with her street fighting skills, she's quite strong and naturally fast and agile like cats generally are, to say nothing of her vast amount of street fighting skills and the fact that she has above average durability. She would have to possess such an asset, the way she's been hit and/or taken damage quite a bit and still both survived and kept going. Let's not forget that, unlike Slappy, who has built in weapons due to sharp, curved claws and sharp but flat teeth, she has built in weapons that are ALL pointed in the form of her sharp, pointed claws and her equally sharp, pointed teeth, and she is quite the clever cat and intelligent individual to counter how smart and witty Slappy is. Along with the way that she's had to survive on the streets, while Slappy's had her own home for quite a long time. So, while they are blatantly evenly matched and have both had their share of enemies, troubles, etc and of course possess very impressive and noteworthy kinds of capabilities and advantages, I made it so that Rita was able to take Slappy out after a difficult and long-lasting battle between the two. Now, things are taking a bit of a different turn just now, as the battles are by no means over, but Monty is now making it so that winners fight winners, as he's run out of toons who haven't fought yet. As Monty said himself, the one's who are fighting for the second time are Wakko and Marita, who are quite obviously taking on each other in combat. Both are quite formidable and high on physical advantages, each in their own way, but since there can only be one victor, who of the two of them will come out being of that status? In addition, which two will Monty have get into their second fight next after those two are done? Well, for both questions that you undoubtedly want to know the answer to, you know the drill! Read the chapter that comes after this one after it's been posted to know that answer! And, in the meanwhile, please make it so that you rate and review this one, everyone! Btw, how did you like the Rocky series reference I put into this chapter? Was it as funny as I meant it to be? I hope that it was!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go! The first chapter that involves new fights of two previous victors of different battles and the seventh chapter of this story overall! In this chapter's predecessor, we saw the final one of the original battles with toons who had not yet fought each other when Slappy took Rita on in combat, albeit reluctantly to the extreme, as was the case with all of the other ones who were forced to fight just so things wouldn't go from bad to worse in, well, the worst way, and rapidly so. After an incredibly long, close, brutal, intense and impressive fight, Rita managed to deliver the blow which knocked Slappy out and gave her the very hard-earned victory in the battle. Of course, the irony of it is that either one could have taken the win in the halfway literal catfight, but Slappy being blatantly older than Rita, and easily so, not to mention Rita's having had far more experience at street fighting and the like, allowed Rita to come out triumphant in the end. But since, as already mentioned, that was the chapter preceding this one, we're now moving on to the current chapter you're soon going to be reading right here. Now, the first pair of toons who are fighting again are Wakko Warner and Marita of the Hip Hippos! Beforehand, Wakko took out his older brother, Yakko, after quite a long, grueling fight, and, in a very impressive and all around extreme battle like her last one was, Marita was able to take Buttons down. Now the two of them are facing each other for opponents, by Monty's command. After all, despite how he'd run out of first-time fights to create, he decided he would continue this and make it last longer via having it so that triumphant ones would fight triumphant ones in the same style and place as they had their scraps that happened prior. A very sinister thing to do indeed, especially with how he started all this, and it was definitely much to the shock and dismay of the ones he'd forcibly pulled into it all, but you know Monty. So yeah. Okay, so both Wakko and Marita have their advantages, right? Wakko is quite toony and very adept physically when need be, but Marita, along with her own share of tooniness, has incredible strength, durability and stamina, even if Wakko has the speed, agility and/or weapon access advantage. That being the case, it is hard to tell which one will overpower and thus beat the other, and, quite frankly, it really could go either way. However, as true as that is, and as true as it is that they are similar in some ways, like the fact that both of them like to eat a lot and how both have an accent from a European nation(England for Wakko, Spain for Marita), it's no less true than any other time that only one of them can emerge victorious. So which one is going to triumph, especially since neither has been defeated by their previous opponents before and them going up against each other is very even and a tough call as to who will win and who will lose? Well, in this seventh of chapters that depicts the second male against female fight in this story(the first being when Buttons was taking on Marita instead of Wakko like is the case now), you will see what the answer is, but only if you read the chapter, which I know you're most excited for, anyway. So, given that and how the now pissed off but level-headed Wakko and Marita are about to go at it because they know this is at least better than what will result if they refuse to clash, along with how they want this to end as early as it can and want to go as forward to all of this ending altogether as they can and thus are not going to go easy on each other thanks to the desire to just get it done swiftly if possible(plus neither is prone to taking it easy on an opponent anyhow), I can tell that you, without a doubt, want to see how this chapter's events goes down and where it takes us and this story. That it's a fight between two winners of before shown here can only magnify such facts. Will Wakko prove able to dish out a defeat to Marita despite how much bigger, stronger and more durable than him she is? Or will Marita prove that even Wakko's kinds of talents and/or tricks aren't going to enable him to defeat a tank like herself as she does to him both what she did to Buttons and what he did to Yakko before that? Know for a fact which direction this confrontation will go in when you read away at this chapter, which, by the way, I hope you like!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. First off, all outside of Montana Max belong to Animaniacs, and secondly, the aforementioned Montana Max belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 7-Wakko VS Marita

Right now, Wakko Warner and Marita The Hippo were both in a position they hated being in the first time, and wanted to be in even less now(and that's saying a lot)as they were in it again. So what was already horrible for them had now gotten even worse. For this was indeed the second time in which they would have to fight unwillingly, this time against each other. But it had to happen to make sure that the Animaniacs universe would be save from essentially going to hell irrevocably.

So it was both preparation and positioning for what was right in front of them, and, if the possibility presented itself, performing their battle in a manner that saw to it that said clash would come to an end as soon as possible. They didn't know how long they had to endure this, nor did they know how much more of this crap they could possibly fucking take. But they had to make sure that things didn't get any worse than they already were and, if the chance showed itself, somehow got better. Thus would they do just that by how they went at it.

Not to mention that they honestly didn't think their emotions, psyches, internal spirits, souls and the like could possibly feel any more like hellholes than they had before. But now the both of them were proven wrong by what was taking place at this moment. They knew not where the hell they got the strength, willpower and/or spirit to ignore the pain enough to function, let alone keep going, but they had to have from somewhere, because they were indeed functioning sufficiently to keep going like they currently were.

Be that as it may, though, the bodily harm they took was going to hurt far less than how tortured from the inside out they felt in a sense of their souls and feelings at the moment. Easy street was what both of them enjoyed, each in a different style, for the most part, so while all of the ones who had battle as their only option were hit hard by this long-lasting ordeal, these two in particular felt a great deal of considerable impact. But they didn't let it get to them and totally ignored it. It was the only way to get anywhere, given the circumstances they'd been dealt, after all. Now, as to how things would be for them in terms of physical assets when they fought.

For the most glaring thing here, Wakko had considerably more experience, tooniness and weaponry/tricks up his sleeve than Marita did, but Marita was much bigger, stronger and more durable than Wakko. But other advantages of Wakko's included that he was far speedier, more agile, more skilled as a fighter and smarter/in touch with reality than his she-hippo opponent. Yet Marita was slower to tire than Wakko, being as massive and powerful as she was, and her gigantic amount of fat meant that there was a good chance that a lot of Wakko's attacks would just get caught in that blubber and not have much effect on her. Except if they tickled, and if Wakko did tickle her, it would prove effective, since, for all her durability, she had sensitive skin, as was the case with any hippo. However, if Wakko got close enough to attack Marita with non-distant assaults, then Marita would easily be able to grab him and use what means she chose to try and subdue him.

It was no surprise, thanks to all of these things being the case, that they were evenly matched to the point where it was impossible to tell who would end the battle with the final triumph. Only when that fight was ended would it be known for sure which one of them it was. While Wakko and Marita saw each other eye to eye, the former said: "Well, we're at it again, Marita, this time not with Yakko or Buttons, but with each other." His tone of voice made it all too clear that he was anything but pleased, thrilled or overjoyed about this.

Marita then concurred in an equally unhappy and unenthusiastic voice: "Lord only knows what'll follow unless some miracle is bestowed upon us and Monty can't create any more fights in a short while, but for now, we're going to just have to focus on what's fixing to commence and putting it to an end at as early a time as possibility will allow." "Right on, and word up." an agreeing response from Wakko consisted of. "Which means there's no way in hell we're going to allow ourselves to miss Monty's signal! Let's listen good and intently for it." "Right." Marita let out, and their ears were most open for when Monty called out his command.

And call out his command he did, with Monty thundering: "You two good and goddamn done fucking flapping your goddamn gums? I sure as hell fucking hope you are, 'cause this is the only time I'm giving you my fucking demand that's about to be let loose! You two have fought before, and heard me, so if you don't fucking hear me now, there'll be even less of an excuse than there might've been before, and there was none before! Which means that if you miss my order, I'll kill you, and I motherfucking mean that shit literally, too! Understand?"

Wakko and Marita looked at Monty and nodded, then turned to look at each other again, for after everything Monty had put them and the other Animaniacs through, right up to now and the way they both had to fight yet again, they not only had ire and lividness beyond measure or calculation on, well, a level neither thought even existed until now when they'd reached it, much like anyone else didn't until it was reached, but this was even further escalated and piled onto by his insults and threats, especially the latter, the way that part of it consisted of threatening their lives and, chances were, those of so many others. He didn't mention it, but it was still likely, the way Monty was. So they refused to look at him longer than it took for them to acknowledge his words and give a nod to show that they understood.

Now, then, they were able to keep such feelings as these in check. After all, they didn't have any choice. But it took everything they had, and almost overpowered it. Particularly given how they only obeyed Monty's rules and did everything they'd already done and were about to do because it was the least of God only knows how many hells. Therefore, they didn't bother to talk until they were fighting both for that reason and for how they needed to get started at the absolute instant that Monty yelled out his order. And, as if luck was finally seeming as if it were finally on their side, it was only a moment or two before Monty ordered them to battle.

And, at the moment that Monty boomed: "Good to know that you two twats can see when you need to shut the fuck up and listen! Now, fight!" That was what kicked off the faceoff. Wakko was the one who landed the first blow, as he somersaulted over to Marita and took out a mallet, then slammed it the fuck down upon her head. "UUUUUUNNNNNNNNHHHHHHH!" Marita bellowed. Wakko then landed on his feet while slamming her first in the left side, then in the right with his mallet, evoking: "OOOOOWWWWWW! UUUUNNNNNNGGGGHH!" from Marita. Following this, he swung it and nailed her square in the belly.

Ironically, this hit was barely felt by her, although it did tickle and cause her to burst into laughter: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That tickles, Wakko!" Obviously, this was due to all of her belly's thick, soft, oozing blubber catching it and blocking it away from harming that region of her and how the damage was thus minimal, if not nonexistent. Ironically, it did cause real big harm to Wakko as it bounced back at him due to how bouncy her belly was thanks to all of that flab. It nailed him in the face and knocked him down, making him say: "UUUUNNNNHHHH!" and also drop it. "Damn!" Wakko exclaimed. "Talk about ignominious! Hoist by my own petard, I tell you!" He picked up the mallet and put it away, then he stood up again.

Just afterwards, Marita grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled him forward, subsequently head-butting him in the face. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Wakko bellowed, and just after tossing him to the ground and causing him to hit it hard, resulting in him yelling out from the impact and pain of it: "UUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFF!" Marita said to Wakko: "And I've got to say, I feel pretty damn lousy performing this sort of dirty, rotten method of attack on you, Wakko! But in a situation with this much at stake, and with these sorts of fights forced on us, it just plain goes without saying that anything goes!"

"I see what you mean, Marita!" Wakko replied as he sprung back up again. He then did an acrobatic and athletic flip/summersault over her and landed behind her, with Marita trying and failing to grab hold of him during this. After he'd landed, he began driving punches and kicks galore into her back, which, unlike her belly, wasn't nearly as covered with and piled on by fat, and as such was much easier to cause pain and/or damage to. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Marita bellowed as hit after hit connected with her, from Wakko's fists and feet alike. Wakko said to her while delivering these blows: "And likewise, I take no joy whatsoever in what I am currently doing to you, or any of this, for that matter, just like no one but that motherfucker Monty does! But you do what you've gotta do, especially at times like this!" But Marita an instant later spun around and pasted Wakko with a backhand punch of her left fist, knocking him down. "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wakko barked.

"Well said, Wakko!" Marita told him, right before she pulled him up to kick him twice more, once with each foot, and then land a right hook upon him to knock him down again. "OOOWWWWWWWW! AAAARRRRRHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOF!" yelled out Wakko, but he hopped up and landed an elbow on Marita's chin, right before kneeing her in the left thigh and then in the right side, followed by how he jumped up and landed an elbow in Marita's forehead. "NNNNNNGGGGGHHHH! GNNNNNNNHHHHH! NNNNNHHHH! UUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Marita yowled.

But Marita wasn't yet through, as proven by how she clapped her hands onto the sides of Wakko's skull and then did the same fucking thing with her fists. "UUUUNNNNNHHHHHH! AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Wakko screeched. But he countered this by using it against her, and in the same fucking way that she goddamn did it to him. "YAAAARRRGGH! UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Marita cried. She fought back when she first banged Wakko with her belly, knocking him over and a few feet away. "WHUUUUUMMMMPPPPPPFFFF!" Wakko exclaimed. He then started pushing himself up, only to see her come over and sit on him.

"YUUUUUMMMMMMMPPPPPFFFFFFFF!" Wakko went, and Marita would then say: "I'm really sorry about this, Wakko." Wakko responded, barely able to squeeze words out through the dense, heavy and massive bulk that was currently pressing him down against the ground: "Apology…accepted…Marita…and…I'm…really…sorry…about…this…" Suddenly confused, Marita asked: "Huh?" as she looked at him. Suddenly, she felt Wakko's tail tickling both her belly and her belly button. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAIN!" Marita erupted into laughter.

Wakko said: "Sorry, but it's the only chance I've currently got to win this fight, and we both must do what we can to win at all costs, since that's the only thing which is affordable here, given the fucking circumstances!" He kept tickling her until she finally was unable not to get up off of him, and while she was bent over laughing, he pushed himself up(with some effort due to how her having sat on him caused considerable and significant pain and damage to him)and then ran over and slammed her with his right shoulder, knocking her over. "UUUUUHHHHHHFFF! GWWWWUUUUMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFF!" Marita boomed.

Wakko also got a hold of her and slammed her first to the left and then to the right, right before throwing her hard and making her land even harder. "UUUUNNNNNNGGGHHHHH! YAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH! WUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH!" Marita yelled out, but she took hold of Wakko's tail and slammed him to the right, then to the left, and after it happened with Wakko going: "YUUUUNNNNGGGGHHHHH! OOOONNNNFFFFFFF!" she stood up and pulled him over, right before she wrapped her arms around him while burying his face and all the rest of the front of his body into her gut, not unlike what she had done to Buttons before, especially with how tight she made her grip and hold.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFF!" Wakko went out as he struggled to try and get free, but Marita was holding him there very nice and tightly. Marita said to Wakko while this happened: "I did this to Buttons when I fought him in order to win my fight before this one, and although I don't like doing this to him, you or anyone else, we both want this fight over no later than the earliest that it can be, so I must use this move on you, even though, as I said, I don't want or like to do it any more than I like anything else about this awful ordeal!" In the next instant, though, Wakko managed to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat(ironic yet fitting for someone with as big an appetite as his)with the next set of moves that he made.

First, he pinched Marita's belly button in a manner that tickled like crazy, and Marita at once dropped him and threw her head back in laughter: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wakko then used his fingers to tickle her belly further, covering every space of it that he possibly could and tickling with all his might. "HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" wailed Marita with laughter.

Finally, Wakko did a spin kick into her ankles to knock her down, then, after she landed on her back and went: "OOOOOMMMMMMPPPPFFFFFF!" he hopped up onto her belly and got into position while she giggled a bit: "HEE, HEE, HEE…" right before he took a hold of her shoulders, pulled them and her neck and head forward and head-butted her in the face, catching her completely unawares, off guard and by surprise and knocking her unconscious as a result. In the next instant, the back of her head met the ground again along with the rest of the back of her body, then Wakko hopped off of her belly and landed on the ground, right before he looked at her.

He shook his head unhappily and then sighed: "And, both because, as you said, we both want, or actually, by now, wanted, this battle to end at the soonest time that it can conclude, and because we both have immense distaste for this crap, and for me to say that, you know it's gotta be true, not to mention how, as has also been made clear, we both must do all we can to win, I am sorry to say that I had to perform the sorts of attacks that I just did on you. I know that it was a really dirty, sneaky and crummy way to get myself free and make a comeback, and I apologize to you most sincerely for both that and how much it had to hurt and humiliate you. It was not something I enjoyed doing. Not by a long shot. It was simply something that had to be done, and I am just glad that this fucking fight is finally over. In fact, I thank God it is."

But Wakko had barely finished his sentence when he heard Monty cry out: "Just like was the case the last time he fought, which was also the first fucking fight that fucking happened, the winner is Wakko Warner! You did it again, Wakko! Just like you took down your Warner brother Yakko the last time you were in a fight, you brought down Marita of the Hip Hippos this second of times that you goddamn got into one! Might not have been easy given her size advantage, power level and damage resistance, but you really were plenty faster, more agile and higher on skill and intelligence than the fat bitch, and that was what made the difference as you easily found your fucking way the fuck around her! Tell me, Wakko, which was harder for you? Knocking out your own brother or having to make the kinds of moves you did on blimp broad here to win at the last motherfucking moment?"

About the only thing that prevented Wakko from doing positively medieval on Monty was simultaneously knowing both how much remained in danger and that he would not allow Monty to get to him and just as simultaneously knowing that the fight was over and that he just needed to go back to the group and watch while keeping Marita safe, alongside the fact that he was quite worn down and injured by this point, and therefore couldn't afford to attempt to make mincemeat out of Monty despite how much the bastard well deserved it, something that he also knew all too well and equally simultaneously. Were it not for these things I just established, there are no words to describe what sort of horrible, horrendous and blood-run-cold kind of things Wakko would perform on Monty without a second's hesitation if given the chance by this point.

Especially given the way that Monty looked at him directly at the same time as vice versa, and while Monty had a smile that almost took up his entire face shown to Wakko in a very jeering and snide kind of fashion, Wakko was giving Monty a dirty look that had the words: "You're just real damn lucky that I'm too fucking tired, banged up and knowledgeable about what's most fucking important here to do anything to you. Because otherwise, there's no describing what I'd goddamn do to your fucking ass, and not in a good way by any fucking stretch of the fucking imagination, you son of a bitch of a fucked-up piece of shit fucking asshole!" written all the fuck over it.

Monty just let out a conceited cackle and said: "We're through with this fucking battle, though, so you motherfucking make your fucking way the fuck back to that goddamn group right this fucking instant, Wakko! And take the tubby tramp with you, too, will you, ya twat? I don't give a fucking shit how the hell you goddamn do it, either. Just get the both of you to the group any which way you fucking can! And don't procrastinate, put it off, take too long or anything like any of those things, either! Ironic and hilarious that, if your fucking roles were reversed, she'd just carry you after hearing similar shit to this, but with more remarks about her weight than I last fucking said to her than the last time I saw her, namely when she beat Buttons, isn't it, Warner? Even if she'd undoubtedly take just as long to get you back to the group with her as it will take you to somehow bring her back there along with yourself with how fat and slow she is for a further irony! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Turning away from Monty while putting all of his urge resisting abilities and willpower along with all of his strength of spirit fully the fuck into play to make sure it would suffice, which was crucial before, but especially after hearing that humongous barrage of shameless insults from Monty, he went over to a spot where he could start rolling Marita in a way so that she wasn't hurt any further and could continue sleeping off her last-minute defeat. Then he began said rolling, of course focusing entirely on that until he was close enough to the group to say: "Everybody get out of the way in some way or another, please! I need to get Marita here into a proper space to allow her to properly recuperate from our fight while she's comatose!"

The others in the group who were conscious nodded, and made sure to move in such ways so that they could still do what they'd been doing before for those who they'd beaten and were tending to, but there'd be enough room for Wakko to do the same for Marita just as well as they did for those other currently out ones and of course just as much as she needed it, which was obviously also the case with all of the other ones who were out cold at the moment. It's rather evident that, in the case of Yakko and Buttons, Wakko was tending to them, too, just as he had been doing before with the former and Marita had been doing before with the latter, and that he and the other still conscious ones made sure that was possible in terms of space, rearrangement of location and the like in the way that was required for this to happen, too.

Anyway, to make sure he focused on Yakko, Buttons and Marita at the same time, Wakko placed Yakko and Buttons in his lap and stroked the latter with one hand while keeping the former safe under the arm connected to that hand and, since Marita was now again in the position she'd been in before Wakko started rolling her, he rubbed her belly with the other hand. He said: "My, how ironic. I'm not only taking care of my brother, who I beat, and Buttons, who Marita beat, but I'm also doing the same fucking thing for that same Marita, who I also beat! Yeah, it can be done at the same time and I'm doing it, but I just can't get over the damn irony of it all, dammit!" Just as soon as everything was properly in place, Minerva commented: "Another fight comes to a close, this one the sixth in total."

She let out a sigh and then said: "Still, I can see them continuing, especially now, but even after this particular brand of them fucking ends. I know I shouldn't tempt fate, but I just somehow see it happening, knowing Monty and what he's thought up so far." And, after she said this, both coincidentally and ironically but also both appropriately and fittingly, who was heard by everyone? Why, Monty! And he beckoned: "All of you toon twats all ears and listening good? I certainly and sure as hell fucking hope so, because this is the one and only time I'll fucking say this to you! Now I want the ones who are the chosen pair for the fight which happens after this just concluded one of them to be Rita and Squit!"

Upon hearing this, all of the Animaniacs who were being spoken to by Monty shot their eyes wide open, especially Rita and Squit, whose eyes opened the widest of all. Monty then gave a short laugh and continued: "Hey, you know how it is! Cats and birds are natural enemies, so I'm goddamn going to fucking capitalize on that fucking adage and seize the one opportunity I now have to motherfucking make that shit into a fucking fight! Yeah, it's one of the few times where the cat doesn't fucking want it any more than the bird does, but what I say goes, and I say that this is what fucking happens next and now! Don't make me order you again! I don't give a flying fuck if neither you, fleabag, or you, birdbrain, doesn't want it! Your instincts should make it easier for you than it was for most opponents here, and I'm not goddamn giving either of you a fucking choice! Now get the fuck to it, fuzzy fuckhole and feathery fuckhead! You both know what I'll do if you don't, and so does everyone else in this fucking vicinity!"

Despite how furious and irascible they both were towards Monty, especially given how he'd emphasized what he wanted by making fun of both how the cat and bird predator and prey matters were well known and just as well documented and how they were a rare exception in that neither of them felt like it, nor did the one of them who might have felt like it have any reason to, and thus didn't any more than the one of them who never would, Rita and Squit both knew the rules and what they had little choice or alternative but to do, especially the former, given that she was the substantially smarter of the two. Rita sighed with frustration, displeasure, dismay, chagrin, irritation and upset: "Well, here we go again. Come on, Squit. This already hurts like hell enough. Let's get it done the fucking first chance that we goddamn get so that it doesn't get any worse than it already is."

"Judicious idea, Rita." Squit replied. "Man, oh, man! A cat and a bird agreeing with each other, AND a cat who doesn't want to attack a bird any more than the bird wants to attack either of them, thanks to how neither has any reason to do so! And in such a rare-ass fucking instance, both are fucking forced to goddamn go the fuck at it! Oh, the irony of it all!" "I know, right?" a concurring reply from Rita consisted of. "And there that same irony goes again just now!" After this, Rita and Squit, respectively, padded and flew their way over to the area where Monty invariably had the fights take place whenever he assigned them to happen. Then, after Rita was looking frontwards at Squit and Squit had landed and was looking just as frontwards as Rita, they posed and readied themselves for the battle which was nearly going to ensue.

Both of them had previously had no fucking idea that it was actually possible for them to hate this any more, but they were now able to see that they'd been proven wrong. Very wrong, indeed. But they also kept in mind that they were not to lose their cool or let anything get under their skin to the point where they'd try anything stupid that would feel good at first but be something they deeply regretted in the worst possible fucking way later. So they kept themselves good and stable, nice and collected, though it was hard beyond words despite how they were able to do it, and they got ready for what was their only option.

Monty, however(and they both knew it despite neither looking at him)was beyond joyous and well past chipper. For now another one of his fucking forced fights lay ahead of him to film and watch. This was obviously a complete contradiction of how Rita and Squit alike felt and were just barely able to properly keep under control, to themselves and hidden adequately. Their pain and anger was the polar opposite of his unable to believe it was even possible for anyone, him or otherwise, to have reached the level of pleasure and happiness that he was at now, and in the most extreme way and sense. Anyway, Rita and Squit could tell how their time to fight each other as their second fight was closing in on them at quite a fast rate.

And neither was going to let it last longer than it would have to last no matter what if they could fucking help it. They'd both fight their hardest, sure, but they would do so in as much of a way to make it so that the fight ended in as little time as it could as was possible for one or both of them. That meant there was no way in hell that either was going to allow themselves to miss when Monty gave them the signal to go at it/come to blows/battle/clash/take each other on/fight. No way, no how. You get the picture. Anyhow, one has to ask…who was it going to be who claimed the victory of the battle this time? Both had won their respective fights, namely Rita against Slappy and, before that, Squit against Pesto. But now for this next of fights they'd engage in, they were taking on each other. And more than this, who was Monty going to summon to do battle once they were done, whichever one of them was the winner? That Monty was, once again, close to running out of possible fights to put together by now, only further added to that question. Yeah, those he was forcing to fight wanted an end to come as soon as possible and anytime would do for them, but he didn't want an end to come until there was absolutely no way he could continue to get his battle making a stay of execution. So, if he did do it, how would he? And if he didn't, what would happen following that and what it would result in? This chapter isn't going to answer any of those questions, particularly with how it's now over, but the next chapter will answer all of those questions.

END OF CHAPTER 7

That's that for this chapter! Please let me know whether or not this was a good read for you, not just because it was the most recent of chapters for this fic, but also because it was the start of the second phase of these fights! I am hoping it was an enjoyable read for you, and furthermore, I would like to add a few things here. First, I want to make it clear that I had Wakko win on account of the fact that, while he could have just as easily been brought down by Marita as she could have by him, he's got more toon-related matters kind of experience than she does, being one of the Warners, and his weapons add an extra kick of sorts. This, in addition to the way that he is much quicker, more skilled and more agile than her, with reflexes that are also much quicker than hers are, just like is the case with his speed. Not to mention that he's not clueless nearly as often as she is, even if he has had times where he's out of it, and he's more physical than she is, and thus obviously more aggressive, just like he's more physical/aggressive than either of his Warner siblings. So, that said, I saw to it that Wakko would overcome Marita and therefore win the fight with her. Even as this fight could have ended up with either one of its opponents as the winner, I narrowed things down and went with Wakko in the end. Sure, it was a hell of a fight and took quite a bit of time, but all the same, well, you get my point by this point(HA!). Okay, then, time to move on to this next thing I've got to let you know here. Along with how, just like last time they had to fight, Wakko and Marita engaged in this clash with a great deal of unwilling reluctance and dislike and only did it because it was that or things that were plenty more terrible(and this has consistently been the case with any and all fighters in this story, anyway), we will in the chapter that succeeds this one be seeing another fight of two Animaniacs who previously won the original battles which they were in. Namely, the one of Rita and Squit. As you read at the end of this chapter, Monty capitalized on the well known fact of cats and birds being natural enemies, respectively predator and prey. Funny thing is that, in this instance, the cat who is Rita and the bird who is Squit aren't at each other's throats because they want to be, nor do they have any reason or intent to kill each other. But they are going to try to beat one another in battle, because that's their only choice thanks to the ever so hateful bastard who is Monty. Big irony there. Of course they utterly loathe it all even more than they detested their forced fighting of before, which is quite a statement. But there are no alternatives that will do anything but worsen things, so they're doing what's got to be done. Rita has the obvious size advantage over Squit, and has quite a bit more strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, intelligence, claw and mouth sharpness(in both ways, really), leaping ability and, of course, fighting skills than he does. However, unlike Squit, she cannot fly, and while Rita can leap high and has impressive durability/resilience/resistance to injury/tolerance for pain, Squit has such an incredible amount of pain tolerance/damage resistance/durability/resilience thanks to what has to have happened after all those beatings from Pesto he's received that he has more of a chance in this sort of fight than most birds would have with cats, Rita or otherwise. Not to mention that, being covered with feathers, he can distract Rita and leave her open by tickling her, if need be, although Rita's tail would come in handy as a weapon far more than Squit's would. So, despite Rita having more advantages than Squit, it still can be wondered and/or debated as to who is going to win the fight. Rita is more likely to, but Squit might be able to if he plays his cards right before Rita catches on, although that would be nearly impossible, given how intelligent Rita is, but still. With how one of them will indeed win in the chapter that follows this one, who will it be, and which pair of winners will Monty have go for each other's throats following that, most especially considering the fact that Monty will, by then, be running very low on fights that he can make before having to call it quits because he's truly hit a wall? Well, you'll only learn by reading the chapter after this one after I've posted it, and since I know you're itching for what the answers to these questions are, you'll have no problem checking it out once the chance arises! For now, however, please give this chapter ratings and reviews, all!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here we have it! The eighth chapter of this tale, and the next one of the ones that shows us a fight between two Animaniacs who have fought previously and who won their respective fights! In the last one of this fanfic's chapters, Wakko and Marita, who had beforehand taken on and defeated Yakko and Buttons, respectively, did battle with one another reluctantly by the ever so continuing and tyrannical, oppressive and selfish command of Monty, following how he had forced winners of previous fights to battle other winners of previous fights in whatever way he could form such sparring clashes, with those two only being the first pair of them who he goddamn did this to. After an unbelievably long, close and grueling battle, Wakko was able to make a sudden comeback on Marita when she had him on the ropes and knock her out, thereby triumphing over her. This was in the previous chapter, though. In this chapter that succeeds it, the confrontation between two winners of the rumbles of before consists of Rita and Squit, who, when they previously were in a fight, battled, respectively, Slappy Squirrel and Pesto. Squit took out Pesto by a narrow margin in his fight after a long-lasting and extremely impressible rumble, and later on from that, Rita brought down Slappy, also by a narrow margin, in her fight following an extreme, intense, amazing, hardcore and lengthy brawl. This next battle they are unwillingly involved in by Monty forcing them to be, however, consists of them coming to blows with each other. Both have won when they fought a different opponent before, but only one of them can win this time. Although Rita has more advantages than Squit, being a cat and all and having such a size different and higher level of fighting skills than Squit does, not to mention how she has more claws and teeth in her mouth that are just as sharp and more in the strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, stamina and intelligence departments, here's something to keep in mind. Squit still has more of a chance against her than most birds would, given his considerable durability/pain tolerance/resistance to injury brought on by all those beatings Pesto gave him over the years, and he can fly, something Rita cannot do. Sure, Rita can leap pretty high, but there are limits to that, whereas Squit has no limits to how high he can fly. And he's got claws of his own on his feet and a sharp beak, even if no sharp teeth, and he does have some fighting ability, even if not comparable to Rita's. To say nothing of how he can utilize his feathers to tickle Rita and both distract her and leave her open for an attack which she'll be totally unprepared for. Thus, Rita has more of a chance than Squit does, but it still isn't clear who will win this fight despite how a cat versus bird fight would ordinarily be one-sided. Let's not forget that these two also have some traits shared even if they are opposites for the most part, the way that both have been given more than their share of pain, albeit on different levels for different reasons, and with how they are each half of the ad nauseam adage of the "cat and bird" cliché, given that Rita is one of the former and Squit is one of the latter. On to the way that yet another male versus female, or, in this case, female versus male, fight is shown in this story, we must ask ourselves…who will win, especially since what would normally be a one-sided kind of fight isn't that simple or predictable this time? Not to mention that neither has met defeat prior to now, but one of them inevitably will due to how only one can be the victor? In any case, this is not only, as mentioned before, the second winner against winner fight and the eighth one of these battles in all, but it's also the third time two opponents of opposite genders have taken one another on despite how neither wishes to because it's their only choice! As for the question of just who will triumph, you will find out the answer when you read the chapter ahead of you! And hey, I know you're psyched as hell for it, anyhow! With that being said and in fact the case, the barely able to stay calm and collected to an even greater extent(which is saying a lot)by this point Rita and Squit are about to take each other on in combat for the knowledge that the both of them have that it's the only way to make sure things don't worsen and that they can help things get closer to the end of all of this horrific shit. It's by no means to their liking in any way at all, but it's got to be done, and so they'll do it without holding back simply to make sure of it that there's no way they allow it to last longer than it must if either or both of them has anything to say about it. Besides, holding back isn't either one's style, especially Rita's. Most likely, you want to see how things turn out in this chapter and what it leads to in this overall story even more than was the case with its predecessor, which is quite a statement, indeed, I might add. And, if so, such things can only be compounded by the way that the two sides of this upcoming brawl are victors in the rumbles they were previously a part of! Is Rita going to live up to what's usually expected when a cat meets a bird and vice versa and defeat Squit, the difference being that she neither kills nor eats him, with the way that this particular case is/the way things are in this particular instance? Or is Squit going to make it so that this is not only one of the very few times in which a bird has something of a chance against a cat, but also one of the very few times that a bird actually defeats a cat for a change as he does to her what previously did to Pesto and what she, later on from that but before now, did to Slappy? You'll know full well what this battle will end the fuck up being like when you give this chapter a reading, and I hope it's a good read for you, too! And so, without further ado, I present it to you now!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. This is because, other than Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures, the characters all belong to Animaniacs.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 8-Rita VS Squit

Yet again, Rita and Squit were in a spot that they hated with a vengeance the first time and now, the second time they were in that spot, they hated it even more vehemently, something they didn't think was possible until it actually happened. This was, after all, the second time that they were being forced to fight because any other possibility of what might happen in these dire and difficult circumstances. And it hurt them like hell and cut them to the core enough the first time. It still had to happen, though, for the sake of anything and everything that was at all good.

This meant that they would once more find themselves posing and readying themselves for the inevitable confrontation that was soon to come their way. Very soon, as a matter of fact, to the point that it was very nearly there already. They knew not how they had lasted this long, nor how they would continue to last despite how it was obviously going to happen somehow, as it had to and was the only way that even resembled anything that wasn't indescribably awful and unspeakably bad, but it was a small comfort for them that, by this point, Monty had to have really run low on battles he could make, and was even closer to having to put things to a close than he was the last time he was approaching being out of them.

Still, a small comfort was only a small one despite being better than none at all, especially with as huge an amount of suffering as they were currently ignoring and enduring, and neither Rita nor Squit had any intention of making the battle last if it was possible to shorten it to its shortest possible amount of time. Why they hadn't already reached their breaking points, they had no clue, outside, of course, of the fact that they knew that wasn't affordable with all that was at stake and would continue to be at least until Monty could no longer make matchups. But despite that and being unaware how much more of this they could tolerate, they knew what the safest of choices was, and why that choice was their only choice.

So it was taking one another on in battle time for both of them as they fought once more. They could already tell only too blatantly that the bodily damage they'd take from their scrap was surely going to pale in comparison to what their souls and minds felt like right now and would feel like more than ever during and after the battle that lay ahead of them. Neither was any stranger to hardship and/or pain, the way that, before everything was set right, both of them got more than their share of both in different ways for different reasons, but this was in a league that few, if any, even knew was capable of existing, themselves included.

They refused to allow this to break them or do anything resembling anything like that, though. They had to keep up until this had finally come the fuck to an end, and in a situation as trying, dire and harrowing as this one, they would not let it goddamn get so much as a speck worse. Now, then, let's recap some things about both of them in terms of their physical assets, advantages and the like.

It was obvious as much as conspicuous that Rita had the greater chance and amount of things going for her. After all, on top of the fact that she was quite intelligent, strong, fast, agile, durable, high on stamina and possessing of quick, sharp reflexes, she also had unbelievably sharp street fighting skills from the way her life was for a long time. Not to mention that, being a cat, she naturally had sharp teeth and claws that she was easily able to utilize as weapons, along with an impressive leaping ability. She was even able to use her tail as a weapon if the need for that arose. However, Squit was not without his advantages, either.

For along with how he could fly and Rita couldn't, the most blatant advantage he had over her, his beak and toe claws were plenty sharp enough to be useful as weapons. That, and in addition to how he was fairly fast and strong, though not on Rita's level, he was more durable, pain tolerant and resistant to injury than she was due to years of beatings at Pesto's hands/wings. Plus, while not as smart or skilled as Rita, he was perfectly able to fight, as he knew perfectly well how to do it. Along with the fact that, given his feathers, he would be able to capitalize on the fact that Rita was a ticklish cat if such a manner of attack was required for one reason or another. So Rita had more assets, but this battle of cat and bird wasn't as one-sided as most such fights were.

It was therefore not easy to tell who'd win, but when the fight was over, it would be known who won. They were both looking in each other's direction, and Rita was saying to Squit: "Here it is, Squit. The second fucking time we have to put ourselves through this crap. And I'm not fighting Slappy, nor are you taking on Pesto. We're doing battle with each other this time." Squit then agreed: "True, that. On all counts, in fact. And neither of us has lost before, but there's no way in hell that one of us isn't goddamn going to in this fight. It's just not possible or an option." "No, it isn't." Rita nodded.

Then she added: "And here we are, a cat and a bird, agreeing with each other again. This is definitely one for the history books." "Or even the book of world records, but I see your point." replied Squit. "Well, lucky thing is that Monty can't have too many more fights he can create after this one, the way that he's running even lower on viable options than before by this point." "Yeah, but let's not breathe a sigh of relief just yet." Rita pointed out. "Think of how you and I still have to come to blows alone, and then there's how he might be able to think up at least one last one following how our fucking fight ends, whoever the hell fucking wins."

"I see what you mean." Squit acknowledged, and then he went: "Well, lucky thing is we aren't going to let ourselves be broken by this crap for shit, and furthermore, I think it's safe to say that you're of the intent to shorten this as much as is within our power if goddamn given the fucking chance every bit as much as I am." "Indeed, it is, for I most definitely am." Rita confirmed. Squit then exclaimed: "There we go agreeing again! Am I really a bird? Are you really a cat?" "Yeah, I'm feeling that way all of a sudden, too," Rita responded, "although I know you don't mean it literally any more than I do, but it's clear what the fucking idea and meaning of it is." Squit nodded, and then Rita asked: "Guess the next thing we'll agree on is to not let Monty's signal pass our ears, especially mine, given their fucking sharpness, so that we can what's our only choice over with as soon and as fast as we're able to."

"Gotcha." Squit then told her. They listened, and Monty was suddenly screaming: "Why don't you two agree with each other to shut the fuck up, huh?! I didn't tell you to converse, I told you to clash! Cats and birds are natural-ass fucking enemies, anyway! Why the hell do you fucking think that I had it so that you two were fucking arranged to be the ones in the next fucking battle?! I'm not goddamn giving this goddamn demand more fucking times than one, and so I would advise you to be silent and listen for it! Your motherfucking mewer shut, Rita?! Your fucking beak shut, Squit?! You goddamn get what I'm damn well trying to fucking tell your sorry asses here, catty and birdbrained?!"

Rita and Squit couldn't believe that they were able to bring themselves to look in Monty's direction by this point, the way he had just spoken to them in particular adding so very motherfucking much to this on top of what cause they already had to hate his guts with a passion and a vengeance, but despite that and how their already overwhelming loath towards him had now skyrocketed, which is indeed quite something to say, they managed to look at him, give a single, firm nod and turn away again. They never thought they'd ever see the day that either of them, let alone both, were as filled with wrath and loathing as they were right now. Even if it was obviously justified, given Monty's actions and all that they resulted in and were going to result in.

But they kept it good and under their thumbs(although they didn't actually have any thumbs, being a cat and a bird)and reminded themselves of what would happen if they didn't do this the way that they had done it before, were doing it now and were about to do it, along with how they'd continue to do it that way until it was no longer required of them. They now decided to say nothing until they were in combat, with how they were only just able to succeed at how they did things during this for how it was crucial that they did and then only since they put all of what they had and could possibly muster into it. Especially since they could not afford to miss Monty yelling out that they would now take each other on.

After a few moments of waiting silently and as patiently as they could(which admittedly was very little, but still), Monty thundered: "Well, now, you aren't as dumb as I believed you to be, after all! Now this is more fucking like it! But you're still a fleabag and a feather duster! Now, fight!" Thus, it was on. Rita ran forward towards Squit at the same time as Squit leapt into the air and started flying. But Rita was still the one who landed the first blow, as she jumped up and used her tail to smack Squit, knocking him back some. "UUUUNNNNNNNFFFFFFFF!" Squit squawked, but he got himself back into position in the air and, just as Rita landed, swooped down and used his entire body to nail her in the side.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Rita caterwauled(pun very much intended), but she counterattacked by doing a swing of her left fist in the form of a backhand punch, connecting and knocking Squit back once again. "OOOOOOOOOOF!" he went, but was able to get flying up high so that he'd have time to get his shit back together and fly back down to fight on. And fly back down he did, using the claws on his toes to rip open wounds on Rita's back, though they were small, minor and non-serious, and of course not life-threatening. Neither wanted to kill the other despite how that was rarely the case in a battle of cat and bird. Even so, it felt nasty, and Rita yowled out: "YEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

But she ignored the wounds, especially since they only bled a small amount, and before Squit could get out of her reach again, she reached out and grabbed him by the tail, then slammed him first to the right of her and then to the left, right before tossing him to the ground. "WHOA! UUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHH! UUUUUUUNNNNNFFFF! WHOOOAAAA!" went out Squit, and after he hit the ground, he screeched: "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" While he got up, Rita said: "Not bad, Squit! Guess your kind of lifestyle taught you a thing or two about what has the greatest chance of aiding you in times of crisis, problems and the like!"

"Yeah, you could say that!" said Squit as he got back up, jumped into the air for the second time and was flying again after that. "Pretty good moves there yourself, Rita! Looks like living on the streets for so long can, in some ways, do you a favor, huh?" "I suppose that's one way to look at it, sure." Rita answered, then he flew around, away from and at her, this time at the side of her he hadn't struck yet and he was using his left shoulder and head instead of his whole body. It still caused pain and damage, though, and Rita went: "AAAAARRRRGGHH!" Then Squit flew above her neck and flew down to nail it with his right shoulder, which resulted in Rita screaming: "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

He also flew away from there and above her head, right before flying down to do a one-two sequence of elbowing blows into it. Rita screeched: "OOOOWWWW! AAAAAAGHH!" When Squit flew away from her head, though, Rita took advantage of how he was far enough away for her to try a charging head-butt and how his back was currently turned. She ran up to him and rammed him with her head, taking him completely by surprise. This knocked him forward and caused him to spin a few times, and Squit screamed: "WHUUUMMMMPPPFFFF!" while doing everything he could to regain a proper balance and flying coordination and concentration.

Although he was able to get into the air far enough above Rita to be out of her reach in the process, he still needed to clear his head before he could attack again, which he was able to after a few seconds. Then he looked down at Rita and said: "Clever girl!" This was followed by how he flew downwards towards her ass after flying a circle around her and, once starting another one, stopped when he saw that he was directly above her ass, and as soon as he was close enough, he pecked her in the ass repeatedly, on both sides of it, as well as above where her tail started. While doing so, he said: "But you haven't won yet!" Rita, during this, was going out: "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

But she struck back via wrapping her tail around Squit and constricting him with it, then by throwing him forwards some and doing an uppercut punch with her right fist, right before she did a handstand and connected with a one-two kick onto Squit, which made it so that Squit cried out: "AAAAARRRRRCCCCKKKK! WHOAAAA…OOOOOMMMMPPPPPFFFFFFF! UUUNNNNNN! UUUUUUUFFFFFF!" She also got back onto all four feet, jumped up and clapped her forepaws onto Squit, knocking him to the ground, and she also nailed him with a clapping of both of her fists made from those same forepaws after that. "OOOWWWWGGGH! UNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Squit shouted aloud.

"Maybe not, Squit, but I'm on my way there, seeing as how I'm goddamn going in the right goddamn direction for being of that fucking status!" Rita told him. Squit wasn't done yet, though, and he proved it by rolling away from Rita, getting back up after he was far enough away to try what he was going to try, hopping into the air, flying into that same air and then flying towards Rita in a way that made it so that he was under her stomach. This was followed by how he landed a one-two punch into Rita's stomach and responded: "Maybe so, Rita, but that isn't the same as being of that fucking status!" "WWWWWHOOOOOOOLLLLLLLFFFFF! YUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFF!" Rita howled, and Squit then flipped over and nailed her in the belly with a two-footed kick. "GWUUUMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFFF!" Rita yowled, and while she was reeling a bit, Squit flew in a way so that he flew away from under her belly and was no longer upside down, then flew right in front of her face.

As he was facing her, he clapped his wings onto her head and then did the same thing to her, only with his wings turned into fists. "NNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Rita shouted. But not only did Rita suddenly stand up and then hit him with her left shoulder and subsequently do the same fucking thing with her right, resulting in Squit going the fuck on out: "WUUUUNNNNNNGGGHHHH! UNNNNGGGGHHHHHFFFFFFFF!" but she further counterattacked him by using her claws to open wounds on the bird, even if she made sure they were only minor and non-serious, non-life-threatening wounds that would only bleed a little bit and hurt to a regular extent as opposed to a horrible, excruciating one.

Even so, Squit was unable not to go: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" even though he knew that Rita was doing him the same favor with how she used her claws on him as he did her when he used his claws on her, just like Rita knew all of that, too. He wasn't yet defeated despite this, as shown by how he first brought a two-fisted punch(made from his wings, of course)down upon her skull, then balled both of the ends of his wings into a fist and did an uppercut punch upon her chin. "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN! GYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Rita cried out, but despite this and how Squit, even after Rita got on her back and cut him in the same way she had with her finger claws, only fewer times, with her toe claws, making him go: "YAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHHHH!" then flew up into the sky again, what happened next would determine the fight's outcome.

This was because, when he flew down towards her planning to attack once more, first by using the feathers on his wings and tail to tickle her and then by using a surprise attack to put her on the ropes, here's the thing. He did succeed in the former, tickling her belly and sides alike and causing Rita to burst out laughing: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After all, Rita was very ticklish. But when he was about to perform his surprise attack, which, I should mention, would consist of a dive bombing of sorts to hit her with considerable impact and enough to put her out of the fight, or at least close to that, anyway, Rita turned the tables on him.

Because, as she said: "Not a bad strategy, and you almost got me! But now you're falling short of success as I cut your little trick short right here and now!" she made sure of it that he wouldn't get the chance to pull this stunt when she landed a two-fisted uppercut on him, causing him to shriek: "OOOOOONNNNNNMMMPPPPFFFFFF!" followed by balling both of her hands into a fist, bringing it downwards and nailing him, Squit squawking: "UUUNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHFFFFFFF!" Then, when he was dazed and struggling to clear it away while barely managing to stay in the air, Rita promptly went forward while landing back onto all fours and closed her mouth around him. He was completely trapped and encased in the whole of her mouth, and Rita shook her head first horizontally and then vertically, both multiple times, and finally she spit him out, causing him to land onto the ground once more.

Dizzy though he was, he managed to clear his head enough to see that he was out of her mouth and currently on the ground. He subsequently stood up, pointed at Rita and said: "That was quite a combo, Rita, and one hell of an incredible reversal attack on me! But what I'm now going to use on you will be certain to…" While he said his second sentence, he attempted to jump up and start flying again, but he couldn't feel it happening. In fact, he was still on the ground and felt heavier, denser, wetter and stickier than he had before. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "I…I can't fly anymore! What the fuck is goddamn going on here?!" Rita then ran forward and explained while also pouncing on/tackling/plowing into Squit: "Having part of that combo be you spending the time that you did in my mouth saw to it that some of my saliva goddamn got the fuck into your fucking feathers! That made it so that it got soaked up and stuck to them, and your feathers got so sticky, dense and heavy that you could no longer fly, depleting what advantage it provided you over me! It'll be a while before your feathers dry up and you can fly again, by the way, and by then, our fucking fight will be long over!" Squit, meanwhile, from the tackling I speak of, bellowed: "WWUUUUUUUULLLLLMMMMMNNNNNPPPPPPHHHHHHHFFFFFFFF!"

She, after pouncing upon Squit like she did, got rolling for a time until she leapt off of the ground once standing again. Then, in making sure that said leap would take them both forward towards the ground, she drove them both hard the fuck into it, even if only in a way that made them nail it against the surface and not ACTUALLY into it, for obvious reasons, and although neither was killed despite how both took the impact from, well, the impact, Squit took the brunt of it and it proved enough to knock him unconscious after a loud and long: "WUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rita then stood back up again while placing the comatose and defeated Squit upon her back in a way so that he wasn't going to fall off and she'd easily be able to take him off when the time for that came.

Rita then told the out cold Squit: "Well, we're done with this at last. God, I was starting to fucking think that we'd never be. I know that we both hated doing the sorts of dirty tricks on each other that we did, just like we fucking hated this fucking battle in general, but since we both wanted it to end sooner instead of later if that was possible, we did what had to be done when it had to be done. Still, I thank Christ that this shit is fucking over, and I know that you will, too, after you wake up." All of a sudden, Rita, less than a second after finishing her statement, felt her sharp, acute ears pick up the sound of Monty's voice.

And, predictably, the reason for this, of course, was that now Monty was shouting on out: Just as it was what happened when she last entered a battle, which was also the last damn one of the original, first-time battles, I'd like to fucking add, the winner is Rita! You've done it again, Rita! First you slap up Slappy, now you shit on Squit! He might have put up more of a fight than most birds do against most cats, but your having quite a few more advantages going for you than he did for him, not the least of which was your respective intelligence levels, saw to it that you'd live up your reputation with how things are with you cats and birds like all other cats would in the end, against Squit or any other bird! Do be so goddamn good as to fucking tell me, Rita, are you losing your touch, with how this bird was harder for you to bring down than other birds have been in the past when you were hungry and saw one or more? Or were you struggling so much with how tempting it was to eat Squit out of instinct despite how you just wanted to defeat him, just as he only wanted to defeat you, and neither of you wanted to kill each other, that it left you distracted and open a lot and thus gave him more of a chance than he'd have otherwise? And I wonder which hurt more…knowing you had to fight and then knocked out an old lady? Or the knowledge that in one of the few times you were reluctant to attack a bird and actually agreed with one and vice versa was in such a situation as this and thus the time where it was most important that you do something that cats like you are best known for, for the ultimate collection of ironies?"

Rita was amazed that she had any self-control left whatsoever at this point, let alone enough not to go for Monty right then and there and shred him worse than a sheet of paper while making a ball of yarn even by ball of yarn standards out of him, or actually a human version thereof(if Monty could truly, or, really, at all in any way, be considered human). But she did, as it turned out, because despite all of what Monty had just said to her and the fact that he topped it off with a callous, malicious, malevolent, cruel, caustic, mocking, deriding and insulting smile on his face that he flashed at her quite directly and blatantly, she did not attempt to attack him. She knew that it could only be because she both remembered that the sleeping Squit was on her back and needed to be able to recover and therefore shouldn't be injured further and also recalled how much was, even now, still just as much on the line as it had been before, but she did turn out to have that remaining self-control of hers all the same. This, and she could tell that she was too busted up and tired out to be able to do what she was unable to help but entertain the thought of doing briefly, anyway.

As such, despite how she knew that what she would have to settle for was nowhere near proportionate to what Monty goddamn deserved, Rita still settled for just that. Which was to just glare at Monty in a manner and fashion that had a blatant showing of such words as: "Fuck off, you slimy-ass cocksucker of a chickenshit son of a bitch bastard asshole motherfucker! You think that the fucking fact you've goddamn got us trapped in this fucking position goddamn gives you the fucking right to fucking act this fucking way towards us and fucking talk to us this fucking way? Well, fuck you, you assfucking piece of shit! Mark my words, Max, if you thought what I would have goddamn done to you were circumstances to have fucking allowed it before is bad, just imagine what the hell I would fucking to your ass now if circumstances fucking allowed it, which, lucky for you but unfortunately for me and the other Animaniacs, they don't! Just you fucking keep that shit in motherfucking mind, asshole cunt! Especially since I barely have enough self-control and knowledge of all that is fucking so to make sure of it I don't do what is oh so fucking tempting for me to goddamn do and something I want to fucking do so goddamn fucking badly, you cock-juggling thundercunt!"

Monty did nothing but laugh derisively, disdainfully, insultingly and condescendingly, then he said to Rita: "This brawl has come to its conclusion and thus to a close, despite how much it fucking pains me to fucking say so, Rita. So you take that piece of garbage along with you as you pad your way the fuck on back to that fucking group. Don't you dare take too fucking long, either. I don't care how injured and worn down you are. You get to that group pronto! And don't act like you don't fucking understand me, bitch! I know that you cats have hearing which is well above average! Move, you mewing minx! It would be pretty damn funny if you were unconscious and it was Squit who was dragging you back while he tried to fly there, especially since a birdbrain like him would be unable to think of any better way to bring you back along with himself! And either way, imagine! A cat actually helping a bird and/or vice versa, though in this case it's the former, but you goddamn get what I motherfucking mean in any case! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Rita continued to remind herself why making an attempt on Monty's life, however tempting that was and how good it would feel after everything that had happened and wasn't done happening yet, was not an option as she turned around and went back to the group, with Pesto on her back the whole way.

This and how she refused to be broken or let her spirit and/or willpower fail her, along with the current shape that she was in and the knowledge of what was still at risk like it had been before, all combined to ensure that, even though she felt her self-control decrease again, it was not so much that she no longer had any. But it was only too clear how difficult all of this was, and how Monty's no-holds barred, conscienceless, incalculably insulting remarks only made it even more hard than that, which was saying a lot. A whole hell of a lot, as a motherfucking matter of fact. Anyway, after Rita had rejoined the group, she went to where she had been with Slappy before being called for her second fight at the same time that Squit was called, since it was also his second fight.

Then she bent over as so to catch Squit in her left hand, right before using her, well, right one to, as she got into a sitting position with her hind legs outstretch so that her lap could be there and put to use, gently pick up Slappy to place her on her back into that lap, just as she had bent over gently and also caught Squit gently. Finally, she placed Squit onto Slappy's belly in a position on his own back, right before she did the same, albeit next to Squit on Slappy's belly, to Pesto, who was right next to where she was and thus easily reachable, and then put her hands behind her back as she stretched out her arms backwards. She then said: "Damn, I'm a cat and I'm tending to both a squirrel AND two birds as all three sleep off being defeated by me in the case of Slappy and Squit and Squit in the case of Pesto, and recover while I make sure that they do so properly and in the way that they need to, which Squit was doing for Pesto before we fought, hilariously enough. I honestly don't know how the hell to fucking react to the fucking irony and/or level of unbelievable in it, especially since this is one of the rare instances in which a cat doesn't want to kill either bird or the squirrel, and all three are on the same side as that cat, and yet it's in a situation like this. I don't know the first fucking thing to say, nor the first fucking place to start, on how I fucking feel about that shit."

A few moments passed after this, and Rita looked at Wakko and Minerva, telling them: "The latest fucking fight to damn well conclude is what this one I just fucking finished with is confirmed as just now. Lucky thing is, Monty's running quite low, to a greater extent than he did the last time he was running the fuck low during all of this shit, as a matter of fact. So this might be close to being over, even if it most likely isn't quite there yet." Both the Warner brother and the mink nodded, and then Minerva told Rita: "True, but let's continue to keep our eyes and ears open and our minds on full alert, more than ever, if anything, since Monty may well make one last fight happen and there's no telling what the hell he'll goddamn do after he has to finally declare them over." Wakko then added: "Even now, we're still far from out of the woods, so we can't breathe a fucking sigh of relief just yet."

And, as if their comments had set him off, Monty now called on the three Animaniacs who were still conscious by this point. He boomed at them: "Okay, you asswipe Animaniacs! I need your full focus and undivided attention right here and now!" They averted their gaze to him and he spoke: "As I think you can fucking see along with me, there are only three of you fucking pussies left who aren't currently unconscious and in the motherfucking middle of recovering from that fucking state! That means that I'm very close to running the fuck out of fucking fights that I can motherfucking make! Well, because I'm suddenly in a sadistic mood, and because I know how to both satisfy that and make at least one last fight, here's what the hell is goddamn going to fucking happen!"

Monty suddenly picked up his gun, much to the alarm of Rita, Minerva and Wakko, who all opened their eyes most fucking widely, and then he fired a single shot from his gun, which, as it turned out, was aimed for Rita's left shoulder. It hit that shoulder dead on before her or either one of the other two had so much as a goddamn ghost of a fucking chance to do shit, and Rita let out one hell of a loud-ass yowl of: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" "Holy shit! He shot Rita!" cried out Minerva as she and Wakko looked to where Rita was and saw what had happened on the spot. Then Wakko added: "Oh, my God! She's alive, and even still conscious, but she's hurt bad!" Just then, they turned back to Monty when they heard him say: "First of all, my sudden sadistic streak has just been satiated, at least for the time being, anyway, by how I've made it so that Rita will no longer be a fucking contestant in these fucking fights via shooting her square the fuck in her left fucking shoulder! Yeah, how the fuck do you like me now, bitch?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rita, though still alive and conscious, as Wakko had seen along with Minerva before, was not only horrifically injured and in a whole hell of a lot of pain, but she had fallen back and banged her head on the ground hard, with both of her arms lying down at her sides while her head lay back straight in the other direction, even if obviously in a way so that it was still attached and not broken or anything worse than bruised some, since she was, as has already been well established and made quite clear, alive as well as conscious. Although thankfully Slappy was still on her outstretched legs like she had been before and Pesto and Squit were still on Slappy's belly in the same places and same positions they'd been before, it seemed like a small favor to Rita, Wakko and Minerva alike despite how all three could see it both beforehand and following when Wakko and Minerva turned back to look at Rita and not Monty, although Rita only vaguely since her eyes were opening and closing over and over again from the pain and she was barely able to see it in a blur while lying down. Monty's wicked, evil, villainous, cackling, malicious, nefarious laughter continued and it prompted Minerva and Wakko to spin the fuck around in terms of what goddamn direction they fucking looked the fuck in and face him with furious expressions on their faces.

Monty would then continue: "And second of all, the way that I chose Rita as the one to injure in order to quench my sadism and the desires and cravings thereof makes it by default so that the two ones of you Animaniacs toons who engage in the final one of these fucking fights that I fucking have fucking arranged are Wakko Warner and Minerva Mink! And don't mind the stupid cat's wound, either! She isn't going to goddamn die from it and it can be treated by Hello Nurse after that stupid bitch and all of the other unconscious Animaniacs awaken! Funny thing is, though, that it's thanks to you, Mink, that she's unconscious in the fucking first place! Guess one dumb blonde bitch of a cunt broad is the best thing for taking out another, huh? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Now Minerva spat at Monty: "Max, you monster! You fucking monster! You motherfucking monster! It's already bad enough that you fucking put us the fuck through all of this fucking shit and are making it happen one last time as you fucking force me and Wakko to fucking fight, me for the second time and Wakko for the third!" Wakko then put in: "But for you to arbitrarily injure Rita after she's resting from her second of fucking fights?! And all to satisfy your sadism and make it so that me and Minerva are the last ones to have a fucking fight by default?! Fuck you, asshole! How dare you do such a fucking thing! We didn't think even you were capable of such evil!" Monty then said: "Hey, let's not fucking forget who the hell is in charge here, you two-bit toons!"

He pointed his gun right at Wakko and Minerva, who suddenly went silent, as they knew better than to keep up with what they'd been saying when a gun was pointed in their direction. After all, neither was stupid. "That's better." Monty then said. "Now, as I was saying before, you two are the ones who I am now going to have for my last of fucking fights, but don't think the fact that it's the last fucking fight means that I'm in any way goddamn done with any of you or any of the other ones that I fucking have under my fucking control! But for now, let's focus on what the hell is currently goddamn going the fuck on! Like I also said before, pay Rita's goddamn gunshot wound no fucking heed whatsoever! Even if Hello Nurse doesn't wake up soon, she'll be able to pull it out with the help of her claws and lick it and all of that other shit, since she's a cat, and she'll survive it one way or the other, anyway, although whatever results from the aftermath of the wound is not my fucking problem, whether or not Hello Nurse or anyone else can help her, whether it happens that way or not, so don't try and turn to me for aiding her, especially since I cause the fucking wound in the fucking first place and it feeds my sadistic side nicely! And furthermore, you are now goddamn going to motherfucking make your fucking ways the fuck over to the same fucking place where all of these fucking fights occur and take one another on in the final battle of all of this, and whoever the hell fucking wins that battle will be the overall and official champion of these clashes!"

Afterwards, he added in: "Oh, and by the way, in case either or both of you is wondering, yes, I did indeed make things happen this way because you, Wakko, have drooled over Minerva a lot, much like your fucking brother has, and I'm thus going both for irony and torture in how I will be having the two of you take one another the fuck on for the last one of these fucking fights! How the fuck do you like them apples, assholes? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, then, let's see you two hop the fuck to it! You both know the rules and you both know what the hell is goddamn going to fucking happen if either one of you, let alone both of you, breaks them!"

Even though Wakko and Minerva alike were now at a level of antipathy, anger and all around aggressive vengefulness towards Monty that they couldn't believe was even imaginable, much less existent as a possible level to reach, and even though Wakko and Minerva both really hated this in a way that couldn't even begin to be put into words, particularly with how he shot Rita in the shoulder and badmouthed both her and them along with all the other nasty, shameless and disparaging things that he fucking said, neither one of them could do anything but obey Monty no matter how true it was that such a thing as that was indeed the last fucking thing on their minds or that either of them wanted or would do by choice. Of course that was the case before, but now way, way, way, way more than ever, which is saying something, to be sure.

Nonetheless, they kept in mind just what the hell was goddamn going to fucking happen if they didn't comply and the fucking fact that this shit was all but over by now. And so Wakko said to Minerva: "Well, Minerva, this is it. We just have to goddamn do this last one, and we're finally fucking finished with this bullshit forever. Let's not stretch the time with which it lasts, okay?" He gently placed down Yakko onto Marita's belly while standing up, while Minerva stood up and simultaneously went over to put Hello Nurse right next to Yakko on another region of Marita's belly. Then, as the two made their way over to where their fucking fight would damn well take place, Minerva replied: "You are right, Wakko. You are quite correct, indeed. And I agree. Let's not allow this to continue for so much as a fucking second longer than it absolutely has to, no questions asked, no matter what."

Their voices were, quite obviously, a mixture of chagrin and delight. Why? Because, on the one hand, they were very dismayed and upset at having to fight yet again, Wakko for the third time and Minerva for the second, but regardless, they were just as unhappy, reluctant and pissed off. And for good fucking reason, too, I'd like to fucking add. Especially since they'd of course been that way before, but this was them feeling it on a level that was essentially in a league of one. Yeah, this has pretty much been motherfucking made clear before, but let's face it. I wanted to fucking emphasize, and with a whole hell of a lot of emphasis. But, on the other hand, they were ironically and simultaneously beyond elated and indeed most ecstatic that they, after goddamn getting this fucking fight the fuck finished and good and goddamn done, would at last be able to put all of these forced battles the fuck behind them, as would all of the other Animaniacs who had been fucking forced to fucking fight against their fucking wills for the sake of all that was at stake.

Quite the mixed feelings of considerable magnitude, to be sure. But they had their focus on what they had to goddamn get the fuck over with here, and now. Which meant that, after they had reached the area where they would fight and wrap things the fuck up in full, they posed for what was to come, and they also got ready to listen closely and intently, to say nothing of carefully, for when Monty goddamn gave his fucking signal to kick off their faceoff for the final and last fucking time. They also looked at one another and braced themselves. They knew that the greatest level of raging animosity towards these battles and the one who was forcing them on all of the Animaniacs he'd chosen, the two of them or otherwise, was present in them, but despite how this was something in a league that was out of this universe and could not be described, it was so much into the zone of being on the greatest level of all(and that was quite a statement like you wouldn't fucking believe for shit, to be sure), it also clashed with how thankful, relieved and elated/happy/overjoyed/thrilled beyond any fucking words at all they were that this fight that was to come would end it all, although they had to be good and fucking ready for what would happen with Monty after he was goddamn done with motherfucking making these fucking fights.

Anyway, in stark contrast to how glad they were, albeit mixed and contrasting with their hostility towards Monty's forced fights, all of Monty's other evil deeds and Monty himself, that this was almost over, Monty was extremely angry about it. In fact, he was fucking furious as hell. However, he not only kept it under control because he was at least goddamn going to enjoy the fucking sight of one last fucking fight that he'd damn well arranged, but he was also, at this moment, thinking up a way to motherfucking make it so that even after all of the fucking fights were good and fucking over, he would still have total control over everyone within this vicinity and their problems overall would be far from over for them in the worst fucking way, just like his authority over them.

Now, as Wakko and Minerva used the knowledge that they had, old or new, and in fact old and new alike, to keep their cool and to also keep their wits about them and remain stable and down-to-earth along with rational and collected, plus in-control and level-headed, they also knew that they were not going to let this shit fucking extend beyond the amount of time it would last no matter what if they had any fucking say in it. Of course they wouldn't hold back, especially since that ran the risk of elongating the fucking fight, but they still disliked what was soon to happen vehemently despite knowing it was their only choice, even if this sort of shit was to be the fucking case for the last time, and would therefore make certain not to miss Monty signaling them, since the sooner they got it fucking finished, the better. So which one of them was going to come out triumphant and the final, official, overall and all around champion as these fights were all at last fully completed?

Neither had tasted the bitter flavor of defeat once. Wakko had won over Yakko and then later on against Marita, and Minerva had, between those two battles, defeated Hello Nurse. But it was one another who they were damn well taking the fuck on this time. Not to mention…Monty could no longer produce scraps after the conclusion and completion of this one, but what was he currently hatching in that fucking head of his? What would happen after this battle was over and thus so were all of the battles? Especially since this further raises the fucking question of what the hell was goddamn going to fucking happen to the ones who Monty had captured and was keeping hostage, along with everyone outside of the Animaniacs who he was keeping under his cruel control and abysmal authority? And in particular since he would be in quite a bad mood when he was out of fights to create and thus force on the Animaniacs who he'd made slaves out of. Not a one of these fucking questions is goddamn going to be fucking answered for shit in this chapter, which I am now ending. But they will full damn well be fucking answered in the chapter that will fucking follow this now ended one. You can be damn sure of that.

END OF CHAPTER 8

And another chapter concludes! Hope you liked this chapter as much as I was of the intent to be the case! Make it clear to me how you liked it/how you felt about it, please! And yes, I did indeed have it so that Rita won! Not just because I like her more than Squit and she was the more likely winner, anyway, but also due to the following things. Besides all of her advantages over Squit outmatching the advantages he has over her, the fact that Squit, being below Rita in intelligence, is much more prone to misjudging and/or making a mistake than she is, saw to it that he left himself open to attack more often than he might have otherwise and definitely more often than she left herself open to attack, ironically without even knowing/realizing it until it was too late! Not only this, but while Squit's got a higher level of durability than her, Rita isn't exactly a delicate little flower herself! And her pointed ends outrank his, too, plus she can make better use of her tail than he can of his, just like she did with her tail in this fight. Yeah, his feathers allowed him to take advantage of her ticklishness, but she was able to counter that sufficiently and quickly enough to allow for it to be part of what lead to her winning the fight in the end. Let's not forget that Rita is more aggressive than Squit is, and with how he used the fly in, hit and fly out tactic to help compensate for how she had more going for her than he did, he could only use that trick so many times before his luck ran out and she got him before he could get away via getting out of her reach. Needless to say, Rita was both the more likely winner despite how Squit had a better chance in this sort of battle than most birds would, and the one who won the fight in the end, netting her second victory, even if Squit gave her something of a struggle before it happened. Unfortunately, that same Rita is now hurt bad, even if not beyond recovery and certainly not fatally, thanks to that rotten, underhanded shot that Monty took at her just to solve the problem of how there were three Animaniacs left to choose for battle but there could only be two per battle, and because he took sadistic pleasure in capitalizing on a chance to injure the injured. And Monty has arranged things so that, in the last way that he can possibly make a fucking fight fucking happen, the final battle and the one that will decide the overall champion of all this will consist of one-time winner Minerva Mink and two-time winner Wakko Warner. Just as Rita and Squit were unhappy as hell about having to fight again, just like they and everybody else Monty is forcing this bullshit the fuck upon is about everything having to do with it all, so Minerva and Wakko are really dismayed and, in fact, dismayed as can be about the way that, in Minerva's case, she has to fight a second time, and, in Wakko's case, he has to fight a third time. Of course, they and the other Animaniacs are simply elated about how, after they have their scrap, there won't be any more matchups that Monty can create and therefore they won't have to fight any more, but that isn't going to be the end of their problems or those of everyone except Monty. You'll see just why, along with the outcome of the final battle of this story, in the next one of this fic's chapters, which, by the way, is also the second to last one of this story's chapters. So, in this concluding battle and of course the last fight of two Animaniacs who have yet to lose so much as once, Minerva and Wakko both know that they only have to endure this a little bit longer by now, as do all the other Animaniacs, and Monty, unlike them, is most peeved at how he's now truly run out of battles to create, but is keeping in mind how he must make sure to do things after this next of battles is over, since he obviously has to find a means to keep things under his control and maintain how he's in charge, even if he wishes he could continue on with making matchups despite knowing that he can't anymore and it's no longer possible and thus not an option. As you also know, incidentally, Monty chose to make things as he did when he wounded Rita with that gunshot and made it so that Minerva and Wakko were the only ones left to choose for a fight in what would be the third and final phase of this because he got a kick out of how hilarious it would be that someone who Wakko used to drool over would now be his opponent despite how neither she nor he wanted or liked it. What a way to bring all this to an end, indeed! But Minerva and Wakko alike will ignore how much that infuriates them and go at it, as it's not only the only option they've got, but they've come this far along with the other Animaniacs and it's almost over, though Lord only knows what will happen after it's all goddamn gotten goddamn done with, but still. They will not do anything resembling tripping at the finish line, snapping at the last moment despite how close they and the other toons of the Animaniacs universe were or anything similar/of the sort now. Still, it's quite an ironic battle in several ways, especially since neither of them had any idea that the level of anger they're at now and/or the level of hatred they now feel for Monty and these fights alike even existed at all, much less were possible to reach for anyone, them or otherwise, until this moment. Okay, so Minerva is taller than Wakko and she has the advantage of how, if need be, she can use her looks to distract him and leave him open for attack. Plus, she has quite a bit of tooniness, much like he does, and can fight quite well, not unlike him. Not to mention how her teeth and claws are quite sharp and useful as weapons, seeing as how she's a mink. And her tail can also be used as a weapon along with how her hair can be used for that same purpose, albeit to a lesser extent than her tail. And her strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, intelligence, reflexes and leaping ability are all impressive enough. Wakko, however, does have even more tooniness than she does, and he's got a mallet for a weapon. Along with the way that he's more physical than the other two Warners, and he obviously knows how to fight adeptly. Plus, he isn't weak and does have good enough durability, and his speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and leaping ability are nothing to sneeze or sneer at. Along with how he's got more experience at being a toon, Animaniac or otherwise, than Minerva thanks to how he's been around a lot longer than she has. This is, therefore, quite a fight that could go either way, and it just depends on how they fight and what that leads to, really. But like I said, either one of them could be both the victor of the final fight and the champion of all of this, and we will see just who the hell that fucking is in the chapter that follows, seeing as how such a fact, while quite something, changes not the fact that there can only be one winner, and of course there can only be one champion. So, then. Which one of them will win this fight and come out the final victor and champion while putting an end to this horror and madness that Monty has so callously and unapologetically put them through, since one of them is obviously going to triumph despite how even a matchup it is, and what will Monty turn out to have chosen as his next of moves after it can no longer be made so that Animaniacs are forced to fight each other against their wills? And what of the ones he's captured and/or kept under his command, control, authority and leash to make it so that all of this shit was fucking possible? What the hell will happen to them? These questions will be answered in the chapter that follows this one, and as such, when I've put it up, I know you'll go for it and read away to find out! For the time being, though, everyone, I would like ratings and reviews alike for this one of this story's chapters, please!


	9. Chapter 9

The time has come for the ninth chapter of this story, which is also both the chapter that depicts the final one of the fights and the chapter which is the second to last one of this story overall! Of course it's also the last time that two Animaniacs who have won before take one another on in a fight, though I suppose that much goes without saying, but I digress. Let's do a little recapping here. In this chapter's predecessor, Rita, who previously won her battle with Slappy, and Squit, who triumphed in his fight with Pesto a while prior, came to blows with each other for how the second time they would fight went down, thanks to further oppression and force by Monty's tyranny, threats and self-centered desires and demands. This was evidently the second time two winners of before did battle with one another, and though Squit put up more of a fight than most birds would in a clash with most cats for various reasons having to do with both him and his feline opponent, Rita was still able to bring him down, both figuratively and literally, in the end. Sadly, Monty later on saw to it that the Rita I speak of would no longer be an option for choosing for his fights by means of picking up his gun and shooting her in the shoulder, injuring her horribly(and on top of how she was already plenty injured and worn down from the two fights she'd reluctantly engaged in and won before that point, no less!). While Rita was not killed, nor did she even lose consciousness, plus the wound was not going to put her life in danger, it was still plenty painful and injurious, and unsurprisingly, Wakko and Minerva, the only two Animaniacs still conscious outside of Rita, got shitloads more angry and hostile towards Monty, which went with their already excessively excessive load of fury and animosity towards him. Especially since he did it for the sole purpose of satisfying his sadistic side and making it clear who would be the ones who he chose for the final fight he'd arrange. As if all the atrocities and snide remarks by him before we're horrendous enough! But that was in the last chapter. In this chapter, Monty has made it so that, for the last battle and the one that will decide the ultimate, official and overall champion of what he's arranged for these Animaniacs by force, he has sent Wakko Warner and Minerva Mink out to clash with each other, instead of first Yakko Warner and then Marita like was the case for Wakko prior to now, and rather than Hello Nurse like was what happened with Minerva previously. Now, though Wakko's edged out Yakko and Marita in the fights he'd had with them, and although Minerva's done the same to Hello Nurse in the catfight she's had with her, only one of them can triumph in the battle they have with one another. And both have their advantages and quite a few things going for them, as well. Going for Wakko is the fact that he's got plenty of tooniness and experience as a toon, being one of the Warners and therefore one of the three Animanaics who were created first and long before most of the others. He also has notable amounts of speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and fighting skills, and, while not super-high in the strength and/or durability departments, he still has a good amount of both of those things. Not to mention his trademark mallet and the fact that he's less than afraid to get physical if it's needed and/or he feels like it. His sharp mind and knowledge of various tricks also both come in handy. And going for Minerva is that, besides how her beauty is well known as something that can stun, hypnotize and/or distract most males, with Wakko being no exception, she also has considerable speed, agility, reflexes and stamina, and she can use her tail and/or her hair as weapons, though the former works better, being bigger and longer. She also, in spite of not having ultra-vast levels of strength and/or durability, still is far from weak and/or lacking in either category. Not to mention that, while not on Wakko's level, she still has a good amount of tooniness in her favor, and, being the mink that she is, she naturally has a set of razor sharp claws on her fingers and toes alike, along with a set of teeth in her mouth that are just as sharp. Not to mention that she is by no means devoid of fighting skills, nor is she at all dumb, and in fact is quite cunning, savvy and intelligent. And she's got height in her favor, too. Long story short, and needless to say, this is one fight that could easily go either way and both opponents in it have just as much of a chance of coming out triumphant as the other. Which is pretty fitting, appropriate, what have you, since this fourth one of the male against female fights is also the last one of those and the last one of the fights overall/in general. So who's going to win and be the champion of all of this, knowing the facts that you've just read about? Particularly since, along with all of this, neither has been defeated by a single individual once yet, even though there's no way that one of them won't lose in the end this time? Plus, we also mustn't forget questions like the following…after this third one of the triumphant Animaniac against triumphant Animaniac clashes, which will also wrap up any and all of the battles, as has, I admit, been mentioned as a fact repeatedly, but still, what direction are things going to go in? What is Monty's next move going to be, if any? What will happen to the Animaniacs, especially Rita, the way that she is hurt bad despite not being a goner? What about the fact that, unless the others wake up in this chapter, only Rita and whoever wins the Wakko/Minerva battle will still be conscious after said fight is over? What lies in store for the ones Monty has captured and the ones who Monty has put under his brutal command? What about the reluctance to fight that Wakko and Minerva have just as much now as they did before, and their increased ire and hatred towards Monty not just for what he's been putting them and the other Animaniacs through, but what he did to Rita, on top of that? You aren't going to know the answer to any of those questions unless you read this chapter, but that's okay, because besides how you no doubt want to see the answers to those questions, I know how much you want to read this chapter anyway! Now, then, moving right along, it's time to present the conclusive battle in which the unwilling Wakko and the equally unwilling Minerva have a scrap to end it all, and while trying to keep all of their fuming emotions over what has happened throughout this ordeal controlled and also keep themselves collected and focused on the here and now and what they must do for the sake of the greater good. Although they are feeling quite thankful, relieved and happy that this is the end of the forced battles at long last, and Rita would feel that way like they do if she weren't currently writhing in agony from that bullet in her shoulder. Of course Wakko and Minerva loathe what's about to happen between them, but they know and make sure to remember that, the sooner they get it done, the sooner the fights are finally over. Along with how they keep in mind that they're not holding back, pulling punches or anything similar, both because that isn't either one's style and because they don't want this fight to last longer than it unquestionably needs to and will. All right, given that this chapter is most likely one that you want to read and find out where it leads more than pretty much all the others(which is saying something, to be sure), I am now going to do a little ask and tell. The asking is…will Wakko score himself a hat trick and beat Minerva as he beat Yakko and, later on, Marita? Or will Minerva net herself a twofer in terms of victories as she triumphs over Wakko like she previously triumphed over Hello Nurse? And the telling is that, along with how you'll have the knowledge of how it happens after you've read the chapter, which, by the way, I'm hoping is to your liking when you read it, I have now finished this introduction. I give you…the whole of the ninth and second to last chapter of this tale!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Animaniacs, except for Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 9-Wakko VS Minerva Mink

Wakko and Minerva were once more somewhere that they wished they had never had to have been in even once, for the third time in the former's case and for the second time in the latter's case. Their dislike towards it had now increased by at least a million-fold, and that dislike was already phenomenal and off the scale beforehand. It was unbelievable to them that they hadn't already exploded, but they did have the small consolation that this was the last time either of them or any of the other Animaniacs needed to fight before it was all over.

And this was on top of how, even if it weren't, they would still have to do it in order to make sure of it this already abominable situation didn't get any worse/worsen any, and they knew it. It still hurt like a bitch in both of their cases, though, especially since it had happened before and even though it would not happen again after this fight was over. In any case, they knew it was unavoidable and needed to be gotten done, so they got themselves into the poses and ready positions for the imminent battle for what was now one last time.

Once they were in those positions, having had their eyes glued to each other the whole of the time it happened following when they reached where they would fight(because they, on an even greater level than before, didn't want to look at Monty if they didn't have to, which was saying a lot), they made sure to remember that they could keep themselves under control with this being the battle to end all battles, since they'd held out for as long as they had, along with the other Animaniacs having held out as long as they did, and also kept in mind that there was no way in hell that Monty would be able to pull any new ways to force them to battle out of his ass by now. It just wasn't possible, with the way that things were by this point.

Regardless, this was still going to be one hell of a painful experience, this soon to happen brawl of theirs, and not just because of the physical damage and bodily harm they'd endure. For that reason(and I think you can tell what I mean by what I just said above, so I won't bother going into that like I did before with that sort of thing)and for how they wanted to reach the end of this madness they were being forced to go through at the earliest time the least bit possible, the two of them would not be holding back, especially with them being only too aware that they were getting nearer and nearer to their snapping points, so much so that they could practically smell them. That it was unbelievable and some accomplishment that this hadn't already happened only intensified the trueness of this.

Especially since it only hadn't happened yet because neither they nor any of the other Animaniacs had forgotten how much was in danger and/or what it would mean not to obey Monty's orders. They would not cave, break or anything of the sort, kind, like or type, but they would feel like it was a gift from heaven and a blessing like no other when the fight they'd goddamn get the fuck into had finally come the fuck to a fucking end. Okay, let's recall what each one had for advantages in this fight that lay ahead of them.

Wakko had more experience as a toon, and more tooniness in general, as one of the Warners and thus as one of the first created Animaniacs. He also had a good amount of strength and durability, and even bigger an amount of intelligence, talent at trickery, agility, reflexes, stamina and speed. Furthermore, he was armed with a mallet that he could use whenever he pleased, and his fighting skills were a plus for him, as was how he wasn't scared to get physical when he needed and/or wanted to.

Minerva, meanwhile, had her own share of tooniness, despite it not being on par with Wakko's, and neither her strength nor her durability were unimpressive. Her fighting skills were even more impressive than that, though, and the same went for her agility, reflexes, stamina and speed. This, in addition to how her teeth were razor sharp, much like her claws were, which was no surprise, since it came with being a mink. Along with all this, her tail, and, to a lesser extent, her hair, were usable as weapons if she so desired, and her beauty was ideal for using to distract a male opponent and leave him open for an attack if the need for it arose. Finally, she was plenty cunning and smart, and that came in handy a lot, too.

This made it so that this was most definitely one of those fights which could go either way, and just as easily as the it could go the other way from either way, too, and only when it had ended and one of the ones involved it in stood triumphant would it be known for certain, and of course certain, who was going to take the victory of it along with the overall championship. On to Wakko and Minerva and how things went down for them, the former told the latter: "Well, here we are, Minerva. The third time I must endure this, and the second time you have to go through this, but also the last time that either of us or anyone else in the group of toons that had to be part of this has to be put through it."

Minerva subsequently replied: "And it's about time that this came to an end, something that I thank God for as much as you do, and as much as Rita would if she wasn't clawing her way through the torture that she's currently trapped in thanks to that lousy Max and his sudden bullet, plus as much as the others fucking forced to goddamn do this would if they weren't currently unconscious." "Well said, Minerva," Wakko agreed, "and, ironically enough, I'm not fighting with Yakko or Marita here, nor are you clashing with Hello Nurse. Rather, we come to blows with one another here in this final, championship battle." Minerva then nodded: "And in spite of how neither of us has been beaten yet, one of us will be in this fight. It's just how things have to happen, and it's as inevitable as the fucking fight itself!"

"Quite astute there, Minerva." Wakko told her. "So, then. At the moment Max gives us the call to attack each other, we fight and make this last for as little time as we can, if we are able to. Especially since we both want the end of this fight, not just because we would anyway, but also because Max will be fresh the fuck out of fights after this one and none of us Animaniacs toons have to attack one another anymore." "You are indeed correct, but let's save that relaxing and turning off our endurance for when we've actually fucking finished this and when we are fully sure that this shit is fucking over. Even having run out of fights, Max may well still have a thing or two that we've got to be ready for up his sleeve." Minerva pointed out.

"I hear you loud and clear, and good point as much as good thinking!" Wakko said. "As such, let's not miss Max signaling us, no matter what!" "Co-signed." Minerva told Wakko. "We want this fucking shit the fuck out of the way, and as soon as possible, so let's know when to start so we can be one step closer to stopping!" "Yes, let's." concurred Wakko. They were now listening on full alert/fully on the alert, and Monty was then bellowing at them: "Damn, what the fuck do I have to goddamn do to keep the likes of you losers the least bit fucking quiet?! Wakko, you have run your motherfucking mouth throughout all of this more than Yakko has, and not just because you knocked him out in the first fucking fight! And you, Minerva, have been speaking more than Rita has sung during what I've arranged, and the fucking fact that she hasn't sung once isn't the only fucking reason for it!"

He went on with: "I brought you two here to fight, not so that you could talk it out with each other about one stupid-ass fucking thing or the other! This is the last one of the fucking fights I am able to motherfucking make here! I don't want the final one that I can enjoy ruined or undermined or watered down or tainted or fucked up or anything of the sort by the fucking fact that the ones I'm having fucking fight just can't put a fucking sock in and lid on it already! You both need to hear me when I let out my fucking order, because I'm not repeating myself and if you don't goddamn go the fuck at it when I've ordered you to, there will be some dire consequences, and in fact plenty of them to the point of being fucking countless! Now listen well and carefully for the goddamn demand to fucking battle that's going to come your way, you mindless cretins and moronic cunts!"

Wakko and Minerva alike could tell that it was largely thanks to how they'd come far enough to now be in the battle to end all battles and would not break now, especially with all that was still on the line as much as it had been before by this point, that helped them not let their anger and hatred towards Monty get the best of them. It also was a vast contributor to what enabled them to stay calm and down-to-earth enough to turn their heads, nod and say: "We get it, Max." and turn away again in spite of both how much more loath and wrath towards Monty had piled on to their already massive amount of that and how the way that Monty had talked to them just now further contributed to that increase in it. Yeah, everything else that had helped before of course played a part, too, but this was one time where knowledge they had now that they hadn't before played the most of a part and thus the biggest part of all.

They had no idea that anger and hate of this kind was even able to exist, justified like it was in this case or not, but they realized that the right circumstances could indeed cause it for anyone, and these kinds of circumstances did indeed qualify as such circumstances. Now, as it was clear to them that not keeping their burning hot emotions brought on by all of what Monty had done in check simply and just plain wasn't something they could afford to do as they kept telling themselves that fact in their minds, and as they also kept letting themselves know why it wasn't an option along with how this sort of shit would no longer be something they had to do for all that was at risk following this battle's completion/end, all of which, along with everything else that helped them stay stable, was only just enough to successfully do the job of letting them maintain their stability and go on with what lay ahead, they listened intently for Monty's signal.

It was only a small amount of time that passed before their ears detected it. For it didn't take long for Monty to say to them: "Looks like you're both stupid as shit, but still not as stupid as either or both of you could be! That much I am quite glad about! But not to the extent that I'm goddamn going to give either of you a fucking break of any kind, and that means I am not letting either one of you shits off easy by saying that you don't have to fucking fight after all or any of that other stupid-ass fucked-up pussy shit! Now, fight!" And that was the beginning of the end for the fights that were forced on the Animaniacs Monty had chosen for them, as Wakko and Minerva now went right the fuck for each other.

First, they used their agility to summersault towards each other. Then, once both had gotten close enough to attack and landed on their feet while facing one another, Wakko made the first move-and landed the first blow-by launching a kick that landed in Minerva's belly. Minerva let out: "YUUUUULLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFF!" But she countered that kick to her gut when she spun around and whacked Wakko with her tail, right before she spun around again and nailed Wakko with her hair. "OOOOOOOOOOF! UUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHH!" Wakko went. But Wakko subsequently grabbed Minerva and tossed her a few feet away, making it so that she hit the ground with a solid impact.

"UUUUUNNNNNNNFFFF!" Minerva said, but she sprung up just as Wakko was now running at her and landed a high power kick right upon the Warner brother's face. "OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Wakko shouted, but he landed a punch upon Minerva's jaw in return. "UUUUUUHHHHHHH!" Minerva barked. She grabbed hold of Wakko's shoulders, though, then she pulled him over and head-butted him in the face. "UUUUUHHHHHHHHH!" Wakko bellowed as he was also knocked over by this along with the obvious damage that it did. But just before getting up, Wakko did a spin kick into Minerva's ankles and knocked her down in the process. "OOOOOOWWWWWW! UUUNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Minerva cried out as it happened.

Wakko then bent over, pulled Minerva the fuck up and punched her in the side, right before he head-butted her in the face and knocked her down again. "OOOOOWWWFFFF! UUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" Minerva yelled, but she'd a second later knock Wakko down for a second time when she did a spin kick into his ankles. It was an obvious usage against him of the move he'd done on her before. "YEEOOOOOWWW! WUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" Wakko cried out. Both got back up, but it was Minerva who attacked before Wakko could after they were both standing again, as she got in a one-two punch on Wakko, one punch in his guts and the other in his jaw.

"WWWWUUUUUULLLLLPPPPPPHHHHHFFFF! UUUUUNNNNNNFFFFFFF!" Wakko yelped, but he wasn't through yet. He proved this by clapping his hands onto the sides of Minerva's head, then doing the same fucking thing with his fucking fists. Minerva bellowed from this: "OOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNHHH! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" Wakko also elbowed her in the ribs and kneed her in the thigh. Minerva screamed: "GUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" But she counterattacked via kneeing Wakko in the ribs, then elbowing him in the chin and finally throwing him a few feet away, ending with him hitting the ground quite hard.

"YAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! GUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! WHUUUUUUMMMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFFF!" Wakko shouted aloud as these moves were done on him. But when Minerva ran over to him, he grabbed her tail and slammed her first to the right and then to the left. "UUUUNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHFFFF! YAAAAAARGHHH!" Minerva yowled. But she pulled her tail out of his grip by moving herself forward and then she got back up as Wakko did the same. Then they ran at each other, but Minerva leapt at Wakko and lunged into him, tackling him at the same time as plowing into him. "WUUUMMMPPFFF!" Wakko yelped, and when they hit the ground, Minerva elbowed Wakko in the face, resulting in the Warner brother going: "OOOOWWWWWUUUUNNNNGGGGHHH!"

She also clapped her hands onto the sides of Wakko's head, following by her making the same move, but this time with fists instead of open hands. "AAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Wakko screeched, but he landed a two-fisted uppercut onto Minerva's chin. "YUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minerva screeched, and Wakko then pushed her off of him before getting up, and, just after Minerva also got up, Wakko lunged at and plowed into her, which resulted in her getting tackled to the ground by him. "YYYYYYUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGHHHHFFFFFF!" Minerva shrieked, but she was able to goddamn get Wakko the fuck off of her, first by kneeing him in the guts and then by slamming him first to the left and then to the right.

"WWWWOOOOOPPPPPPFFFFFFFFF! AAARRRRRRRUUUUNNNGGGHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Wakko howled, and then Minerva pulled him up and nailed him in the chin with a two-fisted uppercut. "OOOOOMMMPPPFFFF!" Wakko said, although he fought back when he elbowed Minerva in the chin and also kneed her in the side. "GAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEGGGGHH!" Minerva cried, but despite that, she struck back via landing a two-footed kick upon Wakko following how she flipped into a fucking handstand, then got back into a standing position and brought down both of her hands balled into a fist atop his skull. "E-RAAAAAARRRRRGGH! GOOOOOWWWWWWWGGGGHHHHHH!" Wakko shouted.

But he brought both of his hands balled into a fist down upon Minerva's head, right before he dropped onto his back and knocked Minerva back with a two-footed, outstretched, straight forward kick. "YEEEEAAAAARRRRGGHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Minerva let out, but when Wakko got up, she came forward and pushed him back, followed by a bite down upon his shoulder that created a wound that, while not lethal or even serious, was still one that hurt a lot and was bleeding to a certain extent. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wakko hollered, which ironically was followed by him taking out his mallet and first nailing Minerva in the gut with it, then swinging it downwards upon her head. "WHOOLLLLFFFFF! UUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHH!" Minerva hollered.

Wakko subsequently jumped back and hurled his mallet at Minerva in a manner so that it would paste her and then come back to him. After it did just that, in the process eliciting an: "OOOOWWWWWUUUUUMMMMMMPPPPFFFFF!" from Minerva and also knocking her the fuck over, Wakko put his mallet away and watched Minerva get up again while saying: "I've got to hand it to you, Minerva, I can see why you were able to take down Hello Nurse despite her considerable fighting prowess! You're like a wild mink and a martial artist all in one!" "Yeah, but it doesn't surprise me that you've lasted this long against me, either, since you're one of the Warner trio and thus someone created long before me!" Minerva replied. "And you're especially good with that mallet, I must admit."

They flipped over to each other, then Minerva performed the next attack when she first made some cuts(minor ones that only bled a little even though they still hurt)on Wakko with the claws on her toes, then made further cuts(ditto)on Wakko with the claws on her fingers. "But a mallet is a man-made weapon. My weapons, these claws along with my teeth, which I previously used on you, are natural!" Wakko struck back by nailing Minerva with one of his shoulders and said to her: "Maybe so, but natural weapons against man-made weapons don't guarantee a victory for the one using the former over the one using the latter!" "No," Minerva replied before she slammed one of her shoulders against Wakko, "but if used the right way alongside the right set of attacks, then they can result in just that!"

Wakko did first an uppercut and then a jump/drop kick on Minerva, respectively on her chin and cranium, and then he said: "I see what you mean, but anyway, look, lady!" Minerva went: "OOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNN! AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHFFFFFFF!" and Wakko continued: "Let's fucking end this shit the first fucking chance we goddamn get, okay? As soon as we do, these fucking fights will be good and over, and we can get ready for anything we might need to goddamn do if Monty has something dirty in mind that we don't know about for shit!" He then let out: "YE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" when Minerva hit him atop the head with a two-fisted punch, right before she did a jump/drop kick of her own on him and followed it up with an uppercut to his chin, rather than to the top of his head like the two moves preceding it were. "YOOOOWWWWWCCCCHHHH! UUUUNNNNNNNGH!"

"Hey, I wholeheartedly agree!" Minerva told Wakko before he nailed her atop the skull with a two-fisted punch, and after goddamn going the fuck out: "YAAAARRRGGHHNNNN!" she did a spin kick on Wakko and added: "We wanted to end this as early as we could before, and now, if possible, we want to end it as early as we can more than ever!" Wakko released an: "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHNNNNN!" as the spin kick knocked him over, and then he leapt at Minerva to do a flying kick which knocked her down and made her say: "WHUUUUUHHHHHH!" Just as Wakko landed, though, Minerva got up and opened up her shirt enough, and also pulled it down enough, so that her breasts were almost fully exposed. Wakko got distracted by this at once, his eyes opening widely and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he was also suddenly drooling.

"GAAAAAAAH…GAAAAAAAAAAHH…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…!" Wakko gasped, but before he knew it, Minerva delivered the blow that would end the fight and gain her the victory. And that blow was in the form of a side kick with her right foot and leg, which she performed with a small jump and execution of that kick. It hit Wakko dead on, and it knocked him the fuck back while he was also knocked out. Wakko hit the ground after both going: "UUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHFFFFFAAAARRRRGGGHHHERAAAAAAAA!" and being sent flying, and he lay there comatose and defeated.

Minerva then sighed and said: "That was a really dirty thing to do, I know. And I am very sorry for it. But we both wanted this over at as soon a time as we could reach the end of it, and I saw an open opportunity to see to its fucking end. Yeah, it resulted in me winning, but either way, it was the soonest way to put this fucking fight to a stop along with all of these fucking fights in general and overall! So I capitalized on that chance, even if I had to strike a low blow, both figuratively and literally, to do it!" She subsequently walked over to Wakko and picked him up, holding him in her arms as he was sleeping off the fight he'd been edged out in. She then put in: "Lucky thing is, it worked."

She then breathed one hell of a big-ass fucking sigh of relief and said: "And now we are finally free of these fights. What's ironic is, I'd like to be celebrating elatedly and in an over-the-top, crazy-ass, zany-ass way, but I'm too fucking spent and banged up and full of relief that this is over at long fucking last to do so. Furthermore, the others, yourself included, would be doing that sort of celebration, but they're unconscious, except for Rita, who would be doing so, but that fiendish fuckhole Monty had the balls to injure her with that fucking bullet like he did. Still, I can tell that I can finally breathe again, speaking metaphorically, obviously, and that'll be the case with Rita as soon as her fucking wound's treated, and you and the other unconscious ones as soon as they awaken. In any case, thank God these fucking fights have finally come to their damn conclusion and are as such over and done with for good, which will undoubtedly be the same feelings that you have along with the others, Rita or otherwise, when, well, I've made these fucking points ad nauseam. We're all like-minded here except for Max, who we'll obviously have to get ready for now that he's out of fights, since this ordeal still hasn't wholly come to an end yet despite the worst of it being over."

Of course, while Minerva felt wonderful deep down for obvious reasons, and it would be no problem for her to bring Wakko back to the group that was now finished with forced fights with how she had him in her hands, it was only half a second-tops-before she heard the last one who she wanted to hear anything out of at all for any reason, and especially at this point. Namely, Monty, who was now blowing out of his big-ass, loud-ass fucking mouth: "The winner is Minerva Mink! Just like she took out Hello Nurse in the first of fucking fights she was assigned, she both defeated Wakko AND won the ultimate, overall, complete, general and official championship of my battles! I repeat…Minerva Mink is the champion of these fights! You did it, Minerva! You won again! And you're the top winner, too! You nailed Hello Nurse and you whacked Wakko Warner! You are the champion and therefore the ultimate Animaniacs fighter! You're the best warrior here and no one can beat you, it seems!"

Minerva reminded herself that the fights were finally over and that she was currently holding the out cold and recovering Wakko in her hands. As well as that there were still some things that Monty might have planned that she would need to watch out for, plus that Rita needed to have her injury treated as soon as possible and in some way or another. This was, after all, what would be required for her to able to tolerate what Monty was telling her after everything that fucking happened thanks to him. Still, Monty tested her patience a lot, with how he talked on with: "I must say, Mink, it has to feel wonderful to be the champion of these battles of mine! After all, they are elite fights arranged by an elite-level individual like me! And tell me…wasn't it ironic to first inflict injuries on a nurse, and then take out someone who is overall your superior with not just your physical moves, but your erotic moves, as well?"

"Shut up, asshole." Minerva thought to herself. "How much fucking longer do I have to listen to this shit before I can finally bring Wakko the fuck back to the group and know what direction we're goddamn going in next? I'm only not attacking this guy because despite all the fucking fights being through, it's still risky to do so for a number of reasons, plus I'm beat up and tired!" Monty kept on going by uttering: "And hey, wait'll you all fucking hear about what I have to fucking say and tell the lot of you when once everyone awakens! Which, I'm guessing, will happen quite soon by this point, especially if the aforementioned Hello Nurse is conscious again and finds a means to make everyone else that fucking way, no matter when they've been knocked out! After all, she's gotta be at least smart enough for that sort of shit, seeing as how she's a nurse despite her lack of intelligence, medical skills and/or talent!"

Minerva was unable to describe, even to herself, what kind of league, category, level and way her ire and loath towards Monty was now in and at. She just didn't think there was any way that he could possibly motherfucking make her hate his fucking guts with the worst kind of vengeance more by this point, but he'd just proven her dead fucking wrong in the worst fucking way imaginable. And the most devastating and high-impact producing of ways, too. How she had any restraint left at all by now, let alone enough to make it so that she didn't do anything to disrupt how things were currently happening, even with the sources of that restraint being what they were, was a mystery to her despite how it was obviously so, since she was still where she was and saying nothing.

This became even more the case than it already was, if that was possible, when Monty not only asked her: "So, stupid bitch, do you have any fucking questions and/or comments for me now that you're both champion and the only one who's still in anything resembling good shape after all these fucking fights and all that's fucking happened? Anything to fucking say at all? Come on, I know that even a dumb blonde of a brainless broad like you would have to have SOMETHING she'd like to say after something like this! Anything? Even one thing? No? Really? Seriously? Honestly? Sheesh, you bitches are a hard bunch to make talk and/or comprehend! Ah, well, you're the all-time champ of these battles I made, even if also the all-time chump!" but he also flashed her a smile which was deriding, mocking, mean, nasty, cruel, insulting, derogatory, slandering, pejorative, disparaging, disrespectful and unfeeling. And nothing short of any of these fucking things, I would like to fucking say, by the way.

This obviously made it clear that everything he'd said to her was indeed meant to get under her skin and make her feel even more awful in every fucking way that she possibly could than she already did, and she already felt plenty horrible and terrible beyond words or measure in every way it was possible to feel like those things and similar things, too. Physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, you name it. But Minerva pulled through like she had before, especially knowing full well that she had made it through all of the other battles like the others had, whether they'd lost or won, and so she would not let herself cave and/or let her will and/or spirit be broken now, of all times, when salvation seemed just a couple of feet away.

Even so, the thought of tackling Monty and taking his sorry ass the fuck apart, piece by piece by villainous, wretched piece, was so very delicious, lovely and tempting, particularly by now. She just wanted to leap onto that son of a bitch bastard asshole jackass motherfucker and shred his skin, remove his internal organs, rip off his cock and balls alike, yank his hair out, lacerate his muscular system, drink his blood, torture and rend every single last fucking one of his nerves, arteries, veins and/or cells and break all of his bones one by one while munching on the marrow. And until they were nothing but powder, plus she wouldn't fucking stop until he was nothing but meat pulp in a giant puddle of blood.

Unfortunately, such thoughts, however wonderful, fabulous and delightful they were, were still nothing but fantasies, as no such thing could happen under these sorts of circumstances even now, and, in fact and ironically enough, especially now, really. Anyhow, she did nothing but look at Monty with a humongous mean, vicious, hateful, hostile, antipathetic, bloodthirsty, furious, animosity-laden, aggressive, livid, irascible, angry, maddened and loathing glare of a dirty-ass look like no other.

It had the words: "Fuck you, motherfucker! Consider yourself lucky that I'm too fucking tired out, banged-up and thankful/relieved that your fiendish, felonious and forced-ass fucking fights are finally over to goddamn do anything to your ass! Because right now, at this point, I would love nothing better than to goddamn do the sorts of fucking things to you that are too fucking nasty and horrible for words! I can't even fucking begin to put into words how much I fucking hate you! How much I fucking hate your fucking guts, you fucking cunt of an asshole piece of shit! What I want to goddamn do to motherfucking make you pay for every motherfucking thing you've fucking put us through! You're going to fucking pay for this shit the first fucking chance that we goddamn get to pay your ass the fuck back for what you did to us all, you bastard son of a bitch jackass motherfucker of a cock-juggling thundercunt! I wanted to really goddamn destroy you before, and now motherfucking more than fucking ever! I barely have enough knowledge of how foolish and risky it would be with all that is still at fucking stake even and especially now to fucking restrain myself and stay my fucking hand right now, and very barely, too! Up yours! Go to hell! Damn you, screw you, fuck you! I truly look forward to when you goddamn get yours for all of this fucking shit, and the rest of what I'm thinking and feeling is beyond words and can't be fucking put the fuck into them for shit!" written all the fuck over it in the most blatant, conspicuous, obvious, evident and clear of ways.

But Monty exploded into callous, mocking, derisive, disparaging, insulting, disrespectful, shameless, cruel, villainous, cackling, disdainful, condescending, arrogant, bigoted, brazen, audacious, unapologetic laughter quite loudly and quite lengthily, and by the time that he was fucking finished, God only knows how the hell much fucking time had passed. But I digress. He subsequently told Minerva: "Okay, so, as much as I fucking hate to admit it vehemently and with a fucking vengeance alike, not only has this battle reached its fucking finishing point, but all of these battles I've had you and the other Animaniacs asswipes fucking perform have done much the same damn thing! Which means that you not only have to now walk over to that goddamned group while carrying that piece of trash with you, but you need to goddamn do it in short-ass fucking time!"

Additionally, Monty added(pun intended in full): "And what I am goddamn going to fucking reveal to you and all of the others once there isn't anyone who's unconscious anymore is nothing short of important, so you'd best all be nothing short of all ears when I tell it to the lot of you! I know you're a brainless blonde bitch who's got 100% more breasts than brains, but even you ought to have enough fucking comprehension, knowledge, intelligence and the like to get what I'm trying to fucking say to your ass, you mink minx! And I am still very much in charge and in control alike here, and what was previously on the line is still plenty that way even and especially by this fucking point. Precisely as it was before, as a matter of fact, the way that the fucking fights are fucking over notwithstanding! So I would fucking advise you and everyone else to NOT motherfucking miss so much as a fucking syllable when I'm goddamn giving the fucking announcement I'm putting the fuck across to the lot of you!"

Minerva didn't know where the hell to even start, to herself or otherwise, in terms of making it clear how she now felt, towards Monty especially. But, knowing what the hell her best fucking bet would be and why, she just turned the fuck away from the source of her agony and anger and made her way over to the group. Suddenly, she saw that Yakko, Pesto, Buttons, Hello Nurse and Slappy were awakening from the unconscious states they had previously been put in. She still entered the group despite her suddenly alarm and the briefly stopping where she was and wide opening of her eyes that went with it, but then, along with how Monty turned off his video camera just now, as there was nothing else to record anymore, here's what happened following that.

Minerva said: "Oh, my! You five are all coming to! What a surprise, even if a good one!" "Minerva? Is that you?" asked Yakko as he and the others were clearing up the hazes and blurs that they were currently in but thankfully didn't take long to clear and thus disappear. Minerva then told him: "Yes, although I'm sorry that the first damn thing that you have to fucking see after you've awakened is your unconscious and defeated brother in the hands of the one who knocked him out, even if it did only happen because it was our only choice, and would have been just as much if he'd been the one to knock me out instead of vice versa."

"It's okay. I know that neither of you wanted it and would have regretted it and helped one another out like is being done now either way." Yakko told Minerva understandingly. She then said: "My thanks for your understanding, Wakko. I do, however, have some very good news for you and the other ones currently conscious here, although sadly I also have some very bad news to goddamn go with it, but the good news first, which is sure to truly be nothing short of one hell of a fucking sound for sore ears." "Let's hear it, then!" Yakko said, speaking for himself and the other ones who weren't unconscious right now, Rita included, although none of them knew it or the fact that she was injured other than Minerva and Rita herself, since they'd been out cold during it all and Wakko, who'd known it before, was now also out cold.

Minerva then informed the ones in front of her: "Max has finally run the fuck out of fucking fights to make! He even admitted it himself while declaring me the overall and official champion for how I defeated Wakko in the final battle, though I cared nothing for said championship or my win over Wakko, since I hated all of this fucking shit like he and all the rest of us did and just fucking wanted it to be fucking over, but it is over! We finally don't have to fucking fight each other anymore! We can't fully celebrate just yet, since what's at stake is still of that status even now and Max has something to tell us that he says is very important and something that none of us are to miss, and I can tell that he means not so much as a fucking second of whatever the hell that shit is, too, but at the very least, if nothing else, the worst of the worst of this fucking bullshit is now fully and forever the fuck behind us!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" everyone who wasn't still unconscious cried out in unison. "IT'S OVER AT LONG-ASS FUCKING LAST!" went out Yakko. "WE DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING ATTACK EACH OTHER WITH PAINFUL-ASS FUCKING RELUCTANCE ANY FUCKING LONGER!" squawked out Pesto with glee. "NO MORE OF THIS FUCKED-UP BULLSHIT! NO MORE OF US PHYSICALLY HARMING ONE ANOTHER BECAUSE IT'S OUR ONLY DAMN CHOICE!" Slappy happily shouted. "MAX CAN'T FORCE US TO GO FOR EACH OTHER'S THROATS ANY FUCKING LONGER! WE'VE MADE IT THROUGH ALL OF THESE HORRIBLE, RELUCTANT, AGAINST OUR WILL BATTLES FROM HELL!" yelled Hello Nurse elatedly. And Buttons howled, barked and yipped in utter joy, delight and thankfulness that this was finally all over, even if only in terms of the forced fights and not the whole thing overall and/or in general, but still.

Suddenly, though, the five who'd just made clear how thankful and delighted they were beyond anything resembling motherfucking measure and/or goddamn description(an understatement if there ever was one, really)heard Rita manage to squeeze out while struggling to move without putting herself through excruciating pain. "T-T-T-T-T-HANK G-G-G-G-G-G-GOD T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT T-T-T-T-THIS C-C-C-C-C-C-CRAP H-H-H-H-H-HAS D-D-D-D-D-DAMN W-W-W-W-WELL F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FUCKING E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-ENDED I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IN F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FUCKING F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FULL…!" She was just as ecstatic and thrilled on an incalculable level about the fights being over and done with in every way, and completely so, as those others were and the same went for Minerva(and would go for the unconscious ones, Wakko or otherwise, if they weren't, well, unconscious and therefore unable to hear what was being said by the conscious ones), but now her agonized, pained way of making that clear alerted everyone else not currently out cold.

Of course Minerva was alerted to this too, and when they all turned to her, Minerva then said: "Oh, yes…but as good as that good news was and is, I now have to fucking tell you the bad news." The others turned to her and she explained: "During the time you guys were still unconscious and the fucking fights were nearly over thanks to how Rita had just finished her fight with Squit, which she won, and was also the second and second to last of the fights that Monty had of winner versus winner, obviously both of the previous, original, first-time fights, Monty…" She paused, but went on: "…Monty saw to it that a sudden, arbitrary burst of sadism he had would be satisfied and that the final fight in all of this, winner versus winner or otherwise, would be me against Wakko by goddamn default when the bastard asshole fucker picked up his gun and shot poor Rita through the fucking shoulder."

The five who she was telling this awful news to gasped, and turned when they heard Rita say: "It's…true…AAAAAGGGGGHHHH…" She was sitting up as much as she could, although it predictably and unsurprisingly hurt like hell. "I'm not…going to die…nor is this permanent…but the damage…from the fucking wound…is horrible…and it…hurts even worse…that fucking cunt jackass piece of shit…motherfucker…Max…did this to me…need…treatment…if possible…can barely move…or speak…UUUNNNGGGHHHCK…" Every one of the five who'd just learned this were now speechless with shock, disbelief, horror and aghast feelings of appalled-ass fucking fury, except for Hello Nurse, who went: "That…that motherfucking monster!" "Right on, and word up!" Minerva told her.

"Seconded…or actually, agreed…for the…third fucking time…" bayed Rita. The others snapped out of their state of speechlessness, though none of their other states, understandably, and Slappy exploded: "That guy has GOT to fucking pay, for everything else he's done, of course, but for him to goddamn do this fucking shit on fucking top of all of that?" "Agreed, and I think I fucking speak for all of us when I say that and the fact that Rita's wound has got to be fucking treated now!" put in Yakko. "I'm already on it, everyone!" Hello Nurse stated, and she went over to Rita, knelt down and said: "Rita, this bullet has to come out, and your wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged. It's obviously going to hurt to some extent, and I'm sorry for that, but it has to be done."

Rita nodded and said: "I…I u-u-u-u-u-u-u-understand. T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Thank y-y-you." Hello Nurse said: "Of course, Rita. If you need something to bite, let me know now." At once, Rita said: "I…think I do…I have a high pain threshold…but not a limitless one…" Hello Nurse then told her: "All right, then. Here you go…" She took out a small but slightly thick sheet of metal and told Rita: "Open up." Rita opened her mouth and, as soon as Hello Nurse put it in there, she bit down hard. "Put up your good arm when you're ready." Hello Nurse said, with Rita giving her a nod as Hello Nurse then reached into her pockets to get what she'd need to see Rita's wound treated and on its way to healing.

Just as Hello Nurse had everything that was required for what she was about to do out of her pockets, she saw Rita put up her good arm, making it clear that she was ready, and that she was obviously biting with all her might into the piece of metal which thankfully was able to withstand her teeth despite how sharp and strong they were and how much force she was putting into that bite, and so it was well signified on all counts that it was high-ass fucking time for Hello Nurse to goddamn get the fuck to work. The others watched to make sure that, just in case any of their help was needed, they would assist Hello Nurse and/or aid Rita as much as any of them could(the others being Minerva, Pesto, Buttons and Slappy, mind you, since Marita, Squit and Wakko were still unconscious).

Fortunately, it turned out that Hello Nurse did not need any help and that the piece of metal to bite the fuck down on was enough for Rita to endure what kind of procedure and the pain thereof that she fucking had to, and by the time that Hello Nurse was done, the bullet had been fucking removed completely, any and all germs, filth, lead, what have you had been goddamn gotten the fuck rid of just as completely, if not more so, and Rita's wound, along with most of her bad shoulder, had been fucking bandaged the fuck up along with how what blood she lost had been wiped away as much as it could be so that the bandages would stick and the healing process could and would damn well fucking begin.

Plus, Rita hadn't lost nearly enough blood for it to prove threatening or permanent damage or anything like that, and what blood she had lost would come back and there were no germs or filth or lead or anything similar in her blood any more than there were in the wounded region or anywhere near it after Hello Nurse had fucking cleaned it the fuck up, and thoroughly so. So Rita would be okay, albeit in due time and over a certain period of that time, since she was resilient, but she didn't have a regenerative healing factor. Rita then said, having been able to talk regularly again as well as stand and/or move once more, though she had to take the latter slowly for obvious reasons: "Hello Nurse, I can't thank you enough. You did beautifully in treating my wound."

"It was no problem at all, Rita." Hello Nurse replied. "The healing process can now begin and it's clearer than ever that you're going to be all right, even if it will take a little while for you to be fully back to normal." Rita nodded, and Minerva said: "I think I speak for all of us when I fucking say that it's one hell of a fucking relief that you're going to be okay, even if you'll need some time to heal." The others around Minerva nodded, and Rita added: "And hey, my thanks to all of you for keeping your eye on things just in case you were needed. Yeah, it turned out that things as they were with me and Hello Nurse here were enough, but what if they hadn't been?" "Of course, Rita." Pesto said, speaking for himself and the other ones who Rita was saying this to when he said this.

"By the way," Hello Nurse said, "I actually have this special formula that I've been waiting for a chance to try out. And this could very well be that chance." The others turned to her and she continued: "Said formula is designed to make it so that anyone unconscious and in the middle of sleeping whatever made them that way off will, if they are given it orally, suddenly get all of what needs to happen before they can awaken again made to happen to them quite rapidly and otherwise is exactly the same as what it would be if they recovered over a long period of time, and thus are able to wake up earlier than they would have otherwise, and indeed do just that and are just as awake and restored with no health problems, everlasting damage or anything like that whatsoever."

Those who she was talking to, who had a good idea where this was going, all looked at her and said: "Go on…" And she did so by saying: "I actually previously ran tests on it via computer analysis and other mechanical means, since I don't do animal experimentation or any of that other shit, and it turned out that, if used, it would work just fine with no side effects. However, I have not had a chance to actually put it to use, such good knowledge as that notwithstanding. Still, if there was ever a time for it and therefore a chance to put it the fuck to use, then this is definitely it. I'm going to use it to help Marita, Squit and Wakko come to. After all, Max wants us all to hear what he has to fucking say, as you told us, Minerva. That has to include even the ones currently comatose, and given all that's happened from when all of this shit fucking started up to this point now, I'm not taking any chances, and I don't think any of you are, either."

"NO! Absolutely not!" Rita spoke for herself and the other ones who Hello Nurse was talking to. "Okay, then. Time to bring my special formula the fuck into play." Hello Nurse said as she took the formula in question out of her pocket and went over to Marita, pouring a third of it down her mouth after taking out the cork which kept it closed in the vial that contained it. She walked over to Squit after that and poured another third of it down his mouth and finally made her way over to Wakko, pouring the last third of it down his mouth. She put the cork back into the now empty vial and put that vial back into her pocket. And she and the others who hadn't needed any of that formula watched as the three who'd needed and been given it awakened.

Marita stood up, stretched her arms back and let out one hell of a massive yawn, exposing, showing and sticking out her enormous, fat, round belly and the belly button thereon in the process while also making her head go back some in that same process. Squit pushed himself back up with his wings, stretched those same wings out to opposite sides and let out a yawn of his own, along with stretching his entire body some, including his tail, even if his yawn wasn't nearly as big as Marita's for obvious reasons. Still, his beak was quite wide open and his breast inflated some temporarily. Finally, Wakko did a nice, long stretch in which his legs were stretched out as long as they could be in the process and the same thing was done with his arms, though in opposite directions. And he did the same kind of stretching, although not as distant as his limbs, with the rest of his body, except for his head, which he made go back some while he let out a big, loud, long yawn which was noticeably bigger than Squit's, but just as noticeably smaller than Marita's. Even his tail stretched a longer distance than his body, but a shorter distance than his legs and/or arms.

After all of this shit had fucking happened, Wakko saw that he was in Minerva's arms and went: "Hey, what…WHOAAAAA! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" "Whoa, cool it, Wakko!" Minerva exclaimed. "Looking at my breasts is what led to me being able to knock you out. I'm sorry that I had to be so fucking sneaky and pull such a dirty trick, as I said when you were unconscious after I did so, but it was the only way to end our fight and as such end all of the fucking fights altogether!" "Wait…the fights are over?" asked Wakko, whose eyes widened along with those of Marita and Squit. "Allow us to explain everything…" Rita said, speaking for herself and the others who'd watched Hello Nurse give them the fucking formula. So they filled them in on everything that had happened that they needed to know about, each one of the ones who weren't the three who'd just come to taking turns.

And, by the fucking time that they were fucking finished, Marita said: "Holy crap, has a lot fucking happened while I, and later Squit and then Wakko, were unconscious! A whole hell of a lot, as a motherfucking matter of fact! We thank you for filling us in, but we've got a whole set of mixed feelings right now!" "Yeah," Squit added, "like how happy beyond words we are at how the fucking fights have finally come the fuck to an end in full, but also how we still feel a bit on edge for how this all isn't fully over just yet in every way, especially given that shit we have to fucking hear from Max soon and how we were revitalized like this because no chances could be fucking taken for obvious reasons, and of course how fucking furious we are that Monty did such a horrid thing to Rita as he did! I mean, I'm a bird and she's a cat, and I'm the one who she knocked out in the second fight either and/or both of us had, and I'm saying this!"

"We're glad to be of help," Rita put across, "and there you and I go being like-minded again, Squit! I think we're goddamn going to prove a fucking inspiration to those who are both cat and bird people and are frustrated for wanting to own both as pets but not being able to thanks to the natural way of things overall!" "You know, Rita, I think you're right!" Squit said to her while nodding his head in agreement. Then Minerva said: "By the way, Wakko, it's funny that you should say what you did to me when you did." Wakko then asked: "Why's that? Oh, and apology accepted." "Glad to hear it, and to answer your question," Minerva told him, "it was, in fact, Hello Nurse who gave you the fucking formula that got you back to a conscious state along with how she did the same fucking thing for Squit and Marita, as I believe we've mentioned."

"Oh, yeah!" Wakko said as he turned to look at Hello Nurse. "And one of the other ones of the mixed feelings we've got is how thankful we are to her for giving us what she did, especially given the main reason she did so!" Squit and Marita also looked to Hello Nurse, the latter saying: "And he speaks for all of us when he speaks of that thankfulness of ours, by the way." "You're quite welcome." Hello Nurse replied, but just then, Wakko said, gazing at Hello Nurse's breasts: "And, while we're on the fucking subject of the one who helped us out that way with that special-ass formula of hers…HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!" "Wakko, knock that shit the fuck off right now." Hello Nurse said.

Wakko then said: "OOPS…sorry…" "Apology accepted…" Hello Nurse replied, "…but remember, we are still in a very serious situation despite the battles fucking forced on us being finished, kaput and through. And these days, I am noticed for my brains ALONG with my beauty, not just the latter, and everything else important about me is just as noticed, so don't go acting as if my looks are the only fucking thing that motherfucking matter, nor do I want you or anyone else to treat me like a pinup poster minus the poster, especially since I'm applying this reminder to not just you, but to everyone else who used to do that sort of crap with me, as well."

Wakko nodded, and then everyone got refocused on the motherfucking matter at hand. And just in time, too, as it fucking turned the fuck out. Because right after Slappy put in: "I'm glad, by the way, that that come to quickly formula of yours worked like a charm. It made all the difference for how things would turn out next, with what Max is planning and all, and thus with how the first fucking chance to goddamn got to use it was the one where it counted most and of course was most important." to Hello Nurse, who nodded in concurrence along with the others, it was heard by all of them when Monty suddenly started talking, and none to discreetly or gently, either. He said: "Okay, everybody! Time to listen the fuck up to the one and only me!"

Everyone who he'd just fucking said this to sighed in exasperation, then turned around to fucking face him. Monty then informed them: "As amusing as it was to watch all of you do and/or say what you goddamn did from when Minerva returned to the damn group to now, I've now goddamn got that important something I'm going to fucking put across to the whole fucking lot of you! I'm glad to see you're all good and awake, because even if only Minerva and Rita had still been conscious by the time this happened, I'd still only tell it once and, if any of the ones who were unconscious before had woken up afterwards and screwed up without even knowing it, too fucking bad for them! They'd still have to have fucking faced the fucking consequences along with the two of you feminine fleabag freaks!"

Everyone could fucking feel their fucking blood damn well boiling, but they knew that, until they had the fucking knowledge of what Monty was goddamn going to fucking tell them, they could not afford to try anything other than listening, even as there was much that they really fucking wanted to goddamn do and would have done otherwise, all of it having to do with going well the fuck beyond motherfucking medieval on a most well deserving Monty. But they just kept themselves in check and under control while Monty continued on: "Anyway, here's what I fucking wanted to fucking tell you fucks. As you know, and as much as I hate it, the fights I'm able to put together and have any two of you goddamn do are no more, simply because there's no way in hell I can possibly make another one by this point."

He subsequently cleared his throat and talked further: "And, since you all fought quite well and provided me excellent entertainment, right down to how I recorded it all up until Mink was back with the fucking group and then switched off my video camera's recording, now having gotten it all to enjoy whenever, forever, in my damn video camera, I am going to both let the lot of you recover and release the ones you love that I currently have captured in that energy cube prison I had them trapped in so that you'd fucking fight." A wave of relief and calmness, as well as relaxation and thankfulness, washed the fuck over the ones who he was telling this to. In spite of this, though, they couldn't fully feel it like they wished they could.

Why? Because knowing who the hell was saying this to them and all that he'd fucking put them the fuck through, they could all sense a "but" coming on. And, sure enough, Monty a second after he told them what he did added in: "But…" They all braced themselves for what he was about to say, for no matter what it was, it clearly and surely couldn't be anything good. Not with all fucking things fucking considered. Monty would then prove them right as much as justified when he kept up with: "…despite how you will undoubtedly reunite with your little friends and be happy and thankful about it as much as they will, you, they and everyone else in this vicinity, and this fucking universe, for that matter, will still be very much under my command and control. And of course my authority."

The Animaniacs who he was speaking to opened their eyes most widely, and he then laughed a second before saying: "Yeah, that's right. You heard me correctly. And furthermore, you and those who you care most about and vice versa will only be allowed to spend time with each other as you wish for the time that it takes you lot to heal up from the injuries that you received during these battles. After that, you'll all do exactly as I say, no matter what it is, whether it's the lot of you or the ones you fucking fought for the survival. Have more fights, of a different pair of contestants, however I think them up. Do whatever work I tell you to get done, no matter how long it takes and/or how hard it proves to be, and of course no matter what kind of mood you're in, plans you've got, what have you. Serve me what I want, when I want it. Fuck one or more of each other and/or me if I'm in that kind of desirous mood. Make yourselves as fat or thin as I wish you to be. Dress in whatever I tell you to. Take any and all drugs that I command you to take. Pay my bills. Bathe me. You get the fucking point by now. I am your master, ruler, commander and boss for all time, and no matter what I want, no matter when I want it, one or more of you will make sure that I get it! If any of you, even one of you, disappoints me, upsets me, angers me, fails me or anything of the sort even once, at least one individual, whether it's in the category of you lot, those you most care about or anyone else, pays the price…with his or her life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Animaniacs in front of Monty could not believe what the hell they were fucking hearing from him. Would they ever be free? Was this truly the way they were going to spend the rest of their fucking lives? Was their universe doomed to go from the Animaniacs universe to the Monty-Verse and stay that way for the rest of eternity and beyond? Did they go through all this fighting and contained fury only to end up making it so that they and those that they meant to save were all condemned to a fate worse than death somewhere in the zone of the highest magnitude? Although you will not by any means know the fucking answer in this chapter, I can assure you that you will most indeed, most assuredly and most definitely know the fucking answer in the chapter that follows this one, namely the chapter that is both the tenth and final one of this story! But, as indicated by what I just mentioned here, this is where I bring this chapter to a close!

END OF CHAPTER 9

The most recent time that a chapter has ended is now! Okay, so was this chapter a good, exciting and hardcore read for you? I meant it to be that, so if it was, then good, and I'm glad that it turned out that way for you. First of all, sorry for how long this chapter was, since the others weren't as long as this, but there was a lot that had to happen in it. And second of all, I had it so that Minerva won her fight with Wakko and became the overall champion because, while Wakko is indeed the one with the superior experience and tooniness, along with how he's got that mallet weapon of his and a not half-bad amount of strength and durability, not to mention even better speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, intelligence and adeptness at trickery, Minerva's not only got the height advantage and the assets of having very sharp claws and teeth, but her tail and hair are both useful weapons, too, along with how she has good strength and durability and notably high levels of speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, intelligence and cunning. And, while both have good, sharp fighting skills, Minerva's are superior to Wakko's, not to mention how his weakness over how hot she is, especially when looking at her breasts, so he's more open to dirty tricks than she is, even if he's good at dirty tricks when need be and therefore his pose some threat to her, as well. Thus, Minerva triumphed over Wakko marginally and both became the champion and ended the forced fights in full. But even with that, the way that Rita's wound was treated after Hello Nurse and the others who lost the original, first-time fights and been knocked out had woken up and everyone had found out everything that they needed to know, right down to how the aforementioned Hello Nurse gave that special formula of hers to the three who needed it, the fact of the matter is that Monty, despite allowing the ones that this bunch had been fighting for to live, is still at it in terms of his tyranny, evil and selfish greed and power-hungriness. I mean, he's made it clear to the spent Animaniacs that, as soon as they're back to being in their primes, they and the ones they've saved will do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and he's made it equally clear that the Animaniacs universe is still his to control! Will this turn out to be the case? What of those outside of the ones who were trapped in that energy cube prison of Monty's who the little bastard's still got in his power even more than the rest of the Animaniacs universe, which is saying a lot? How will this story end? Will Monty get away with his wicked crimes and forever rule the Animaniacs universe with his dark influence and horrendous oppression and make it so that neither freedom nor choice are anything so much as resembling an option? Will the Animaniacs who live in it and everyone around them go from that to Monty's unwilling subjects, servants and slaves? What, indeed, is going to happen in the end? What, indeed, will all of this shit turn out to lead the fuck up to? It's anyone's guess, on all counts, but to know without any doubt and in fact beyond all doubt what the answers to these questions are, treat yourself to the next and final chapter of this story as soon as you've found out that I've put it up, or whenever you are able to after I've put it up. Either way, this story is now of the "to be concluded" status, and along with knowing how excited and pumped you are for it and whenever it arrives, I also know that, in the meantime, I would like ratings and reviews for this chapter, please!


	10. Chapter 10

At very long last, it's finally here! The tenth, concluding and of course final chapter of this ten chapter tale! After the fucking fights have finally come the fuck to a fucking end, and the Animaniacs have managed to make it the fuck through them and save both the ones that they care about most and the rest of their universe in the process, Monty makes it so that their relief both that they've managed this and that the forced battles are at last fucking over is short-lived. For he has made it clear to them that, while he will release the ones he's captured and allow them and the ones who made sure that they wouldn't die to have some time together, that time will only last for as long as it takes for the ones worn down and injured to heal up. After that, what will happen? If Monty has his way, the answer is that everyone he's got under his command and who is within the region of Termite Terrace right now will do precisely what he demands of them, no matter what it is. This will be applied to both the ones who fought and the ones they saved the lives of in the doing of battle in question. And it will matter not what mood they're in, how difficult and/or lengthy the task is, what one or more of them was planning on before or what the results of whatever is commanded of them will be in the aftermath of it. In addition to this and how it's obvious that, if things go as Monty wants them to, he will be their eternal ruler, boss, commander and master, and one or more of the ones under his tyrannical control will get him what he wants when he wants it. No matter what it is and no matter when the time that he wants it is at. Not to mention that, if this comes to happen as Monty means it to, there is also how, if so much as one of the ones he's slave-driving angers him, upsets him, fails him, disappoints him or anything similar, at least one individual, chosen by him, will be killed by Monty. Can this possibly be how this story concludes? Has Monty truly won despite how it seemed like the Animaniacs he forced to fight saved the day, averted the crisis and undid his scheme before he revealed to them how things would really go down now that the reluctant rumbles were over after so long? Is there still hope for the Animaniacs, whether it's the ones who fought or the ones who were saved by that fighting? Is there still hope for the rest of the Animaniacs universe, for that matter? What of the Tiny Toon Adventures universe that Monty found a way out of to enter the Animaniacs universe and the way that Monty, if given the chance, may well use his current level of power and control to make it so that an invasion to the TTA universe is forced onto everyone else in the Animaniacs universe to make it so that Monty can take over that place, too, along with freeing Yosemite Sam while making him proud of both that, Monty's conquest and that same Monty succeeding where he failed? This is one tense final chapter, to be sure, and there are numerous questions to be answered and loose ends to be tied up, up to and including the matter of how the way this ends will affect so many futures in so many ways, given that, if Monty could find a way to make his way into the Animaniacs universe and get things under his control like this, and if it's possible for him to pull the aforementioned invasion on the TTA universe, if he wishes, just imagine what else he'll be able to do if he chooses to, and especially if he has other villains, in this universe or otherwise, join forces with him while being their commander and leader! So, then! Let's check out this chapter and see how it goes down and ends, as well as what that means, on both counts! Particularly knowing how furious and vindictive everyone outside of Monty is currently feeling, Ralph The Guard, the formerly fighting Animaniacs and the rescued Animaniacs in particular, for the obvious reasons. I can assure you of one thing, though. It will be nothing short of one hell of an end, and so, without any more introduction, I give you this last chapter of a story ending entry in this fanfic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I don't own any of the characters. With the exception of Montana Max, who belongs to Tiny Toon Adventures, they all belong to Animaniacs.

Animaniacs VS Animaniacs

Chapter 10-Sweet Vengeance And Unexpected Gifts

Monty currently seemed as though he had it motherfucking made in a way and category of the highest order. Sure, he could no longer fucking produce the battles that he'd forced the Animaniacs toons chosen for them to take part in for shit, since he'd run the fuck out of them after Wakko Warner and Minerva Mink went the fuck at it by his oppressive command despite their reluctance to do so and Minerva edged Wakko out after a long fight to become the overall and official champion of the clashing contests Monty made, but you know what?

Such a fact didn't motherfucking matter to Monty worth shit, even if it was upsetting to him that he was now fresh out of new ways to make the Animaniacs he'd put under his fucking control fight. After all, he was still by all means in charge here, of both those Animaniacs and the rest of the universe they lived in, and he would not only have the Animaniacs he'd forced to fight and the Animaniacs he'd captured as part of how the hell this shit fucking happened to be his servants/slaves and do his bidding whenever the hell he pleased, no matter what the fuck it was, but he would also be the king of the Animaniacs universe to the point where he would change its name to the Monty-verse quite soon, indeed.

Along with that and how he had all of the fights he'd forced to be fought recorded on his video camera for him to watch whenever he wished, Monty had more power, wealth and things to have as his own than he'd ever had in his entire fucking life, which, for obvious-ass fucking reasons, is quite a statement, to be sure. Needless to say, Monty was plenty happy right now, right down to the evil laugh he'd thrown the way of the Animaniacs whom he'd forced to fight for the time that these fucking battles fucking happened, and everyone else around him was either aghast, distraught, shocked and distressed as hell, or would be if they knew of what had just damn well fucking happened.

As I believe you can tell, this is what we learned in the chapter before this one, and it's part of what led into this one, too. Now, going into this one after having finished this recap, we see that, once he was good and fucking through with his evil laughter towards the battered, bruised, beaten down and banged up Animaniacs he had just revealed the dreadful news to, Monty wasted no fucking time whatsoever in picking up his goddamn gun and pointing it at that same group of Animaniacs. Then he said: "Now, all of you stay right where you are, and don't you dare fucking try anything funny, any of you! If even one of you does, all bets are off, and you know what that has to mean, don't you?"

Knowing that their best bet was to obey his command, even though that was the last thing they wanted to do but especially since he had his gun pointed at them, the Animaniacs just stood still and nodded angrily and with looks on their faces which were blatantly disgruntled. "Good to know that you goddamn get the fucking picture." Monty grinned villainously. He then turned the fuck around and motherfucking made his way the fuck over to the Termite Terrace. After he got close enough to knock on the door, he did so while saying: "Someone open this fucking thing the fuck up this instant! It's Monty! And I want in NOW!"

He didn't have to wait more than half a second to see the door fly open, and one of the workers there saw him right before him, pointing his gun at him. Monty then said: "Ah, so very quick to fucking respond! I'm proud of you! But that doesn't fucking change the fucking fact that the reason I'm here is because I've got some brand new-ass goddamn demands, and you and everyone else in that fucking place are goddamn going to fucking follow them unless you all want to fucking die! You got that, asshole?" The one who'd opened the door nodded his head rapidly, looking afraid as hell due to the gun being pointed directly at him, and Monty then said: "Glad to hear it. Now, here are my latest demands…"

Monty cleared his throat and continued on: "I want made for me, and right the fuck in the motherfucking middle of the very parking lot that I had the Animaniacs I chose for those battles of mine fucking fight in, as a matter of fact…" He pointed with the hand that he wasn't holding his gun in to where he'd had the fights take place one by one for emphasis, then kept up: "…a big, wide and full pool of dip. That's right. Dip. The one fucking thing that can kill any and all fucking toons that fucking come the fuck into contact with it. Toon acid, it's also called. And I want it at least twice as potent as what you might've fucking seen in 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit', too. Additionally, I want a special flying jet ski for going wherever the hell I want to go in this universe that's now all mine, whenever I wish to go there, one designed not to work in the water, like most jet skis are, but one with rockets and which is meant to fly in the air as easily and for as long as an airplane. No, make that more so on both counts, and make sure it flies good and fast as well as good and high! Finally, I want you all to fade my energy cube prison out of existence and tell the ones I captured in it to go outside and see their loved ones, but to stop on the way because I have something to fucking inform them of!"

"It will be done right away, Mr. Max!" the man who he was saying this to replied. "I will make it so that I get to work on it and so do the others in this studio!" "Splendid!" Monty said despite seeing the obvious reluctance in the man's eyes to obey his orders(with the equally obvious exception of the one where he'd free the captured Animaniacs for reasons that were just as fucking obvious). The man then went back into the studio after Monty added: "So get to it this fucking instant, jackass dipshit asshole!" and both informed the others in there of what was going to happen and why, and subsequently goddamn got the fuck to work along with them. After a bit of time, Monty turned around to see his gigantic pool of dip, exactly as he wanted it, forming in precisely the place where he fucking wanted it, spurred to turn around to see it by how he could hear it materializing.

Once it was done, Monty flashed a smug grin and said: "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Magnificent! But what about that flying jet ski?" No sooner had he said this than did he see the very flying jet ski that he fucking wanted, and motherfucking matched exactly to his fucking specifications, too, materialize right next to the vat of dip that had just finished being created(not to the point where their sides were touching each other, but still). "Oh, yeah! I am king of this world and the fucking universe it's in alike more than ever, and on a scale immeasurable as much as indescribable!" Monty laughed. Monty then turned around to where he'd been facing before just as he heard some footsteps, and he saw all of the Animaniacs who he'd captured before he started the fights so that the ones who cared most about them and vice versa would be under his leash and thus those fucking fights would be able to fucking happen coming out of the studio.

Holding up his gun at once, he said: "Well, hello there, my former captives! My final command has been obeyed, I see, and you've all been set free as a result! Before I can allow you to make your fucking way the fuck back to your closest of close, though, there are some things that you need to know right here and now!" Well, the last fucking thing that any of the ones who had been captured by him and just now freed wanted to do was listen to the one who captured them and put their lives in danger while also forcing the ones nearest and dearest to them to fight, but they knew that it was their only choice, given that his gun was pointed directly at them.

So they all sighed and Wilford fucking spoke for all of them when he asked: "Okay, Max, what the hell do you need to fucking tell us?" The wave of happiness and relief that washed over them when they had been freed and the good feeling of being able to move again and no longer being in any danger at all had been decreased by what had just fucking happened here. As had the good feeling of having far more space to move about in both in and out of the studio. It was, needless to say, one hell of a difficult-ass fucking feeling for them. And it only became harder and worse when Monty replied to Wilford's question by filling them in on everything that had happened in recent minutes and what it meant.

By the time that Monty was fucking finished, everything that the other Animaniacs and the ones working at the fucking studio knew was known by the Animaniacs who'd been captured before the first fucking forced fight was fucking started. All of the ones in front of Monty were now hanging their heads, and Monty said: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I know, such a letdown! And after a flash in the pan sign of salvation upon your being released, too! Just goddamn goes to fucking show you…you can never be free, and neither can the other Animaniacs or anyone else in this universe except me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He subsequently herded them towards the ones who they most cared about and vice versa, the ones who had fought so hard to free them and save their lives.

The way in which he did this was waving his gun so that they'd goddamn go in the goddamn direction that he fucking wanted them to, mind you. After the Animaniacs who'd previously been captured reunited with the one(s)who they were most associated with and/or closest to, embraces of relief and thankfulness galore being done all over the combined groups of Animaniacs, and a lot of tears were shed out of a lot of eyes along with various words and sentences of thanks and gratitude being uttered quietly but audibly. But said embrace was cut the fuck into by, you guessed it, Monty! He had, you see, during the reunion I speak of, climbed upon his flying jet ski and gotten it started.

His words as he did these things consisted of: "Hope you enjoy what you're doing at the motherfucking moment while you fucking can! You can be certain as hell that you won't get another fucking chance to goddamn do any such shit like that anytime soon following when you finish! So make it last for as long as possible, why don't you, though I decide how the hell long that fucking is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" However, the Animaniacs, upon turning around and hearing all of this, had also taken notice of something sudden and surprising, but also advantageous, to them. Monty had, during the time he was getting onto his vehicle and starting it up, put away his gun because he needed to use both of his hands to goddamn drive the fucking thing.

Furthermore, he was completely off guard with the long, evil laugh that he finished his latest of statements to the Animaniacs with. Not to mention that his vehicle, while started up, was barely off the ground and more than low enough so that they could attack him. This meant that the Animaniacs had ample opportunity to attack Monty and put a stop to him before he could get away, and also, very likely, deconstruct and undo his tyrannical command over all of their universe in the process and stop any future plots of evil he may have otherwise acted on before they even started. And after all they'd been through, plus knowing all they did, none of the Animaniacs were inclined to ignore or pass up such a chance as this!

So, without even saying a word, especially since they all knew what the hell was suddenly on their motherfucking minds and why, the entire fucking lot of them, whether it was the ones who had been fucking forced to fucking fight or the ones who had been held captive as part of what made it so said forced fights fucking happened, ran(or, in the case of the Goodfeathers and Girlfeathers, flew)directly at Monty, and although Monty heard it when they were close enough to suddenly open his eyes and look to where they were coming at him from, he only had time to say: "What the hell? What the fuck is that noise? What's goddamn going on here, dammit?" before he really got roughshod run the fuck over him.

First of all, Wilford kicked him in the face, also slugging him in the guts and using his claws to slash down his back, plus his teeth to bite down on his leg and his head to nail him in the chest. "OOOOOOOOF! UUULLLLLLFFFFFF! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH! OOOOOWWWWWWW! GUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH!" Monty went out, and Wilford barked(pun fully intended): "We'll tell your ass what's goddamn going on here, Max! We've had far beyond enough of your fucking tyranny, and we refuse to let it spread any more, especially across our entire fucking universe!" Minerva would then do a flip kick into Monty's skull and add: "And some of us, like me, may be worn down, injured and in bad shape, but can still attack to some extent! Like the way I just punted your fucking noggin, asshole! This is for all that you goddamn did and all you intended to do and would have done were it not for the fucking way that we're stopping your sorry ass now!" "WUUUUUNNNNNNGGGHHHH!" Monty cried out, right before Minerva then landed and slashed him across the chest with her claws. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he bellowed.

"We minks have some really sharp claws, didn't you know?" Minerva put in. "And teeth just as sharp…" She subsequently bit one of Monty's arms and caused him to yowl out: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" After that, she added in while nailing Monty up the chin with an uppercut: "…but our punches still pack quite a fucking wallop all the same!" "UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!" Monty shouted. Following this, Monty got nailed by Flavio's belly in the front and Marita's belly in the back, both with the same amount of impact. "GGGGYYYUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHNNNNN!" he went, and Flavio put across: "Thought you'd take over our damn universe, did you? Thought you'd have control over anything and everything you were aware of the existence of, is that right?"

Marita put in afterwards: "Well, not on our fucking watch, asshole! And I don't give a shit how much goddamn damage I took in the battles you fucking forced on me and the others you gave no fucking choice but to fight, because I've gotten enough of my strength back after awakening from that unconscious state that Wakko put me in after we battled against our damn wills to deliver a bellyful of payback to you, just like my husband is plenty able to do that both for being in better shape than me currently and for how much cause you goddamn gave him to thirst for retribution against you, and easily as much of that fucking cause as you gave me, too!" Then the two Hip Hippos clapped their fists onto the sides of Monty, his head sides for Flavio and his torso sides for Marita, and Monty wailed: "NAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

After that, Monty would see the three Warners coming at him, and Dot attacked the front of him, kicking him in the balls nice and solidly while going: "Keep me and multiple others trapped in less space than a fucking airline seat and threaten us and others with death while forcing my brothers and several others to reluctantly fight one another, will you?" She also got a punch into his face while adding: "Attempt to make it so that you take over this universe and go as beyond that as you can after this shit is finally fucking over, will you?" And she landed a kick in his stomach as she went out: "We object to and resent that, motherfucker, and in the case of the fucking latter, we resent you even more, fuck-face!"

Meanwhile, Yakko attacked the back of him, saying: "We will NOT fucking stand for that bullshit, and we aren't goddamn going to let your ass try any other of your fucking bullshit, either! You think you're this universe's fucking ruler and can control it all you want and do whatever you want to whoever you want while getting what you want, when you want it? Well, think again, you cocksucker!" He landed a one-two kick in Monty's lower back, right before landing a one-two punch in Monty's upper back. He also took a hold of Monty's neck from behind, even if it was in the front with the help of both of his hands, and he pulled back as a way to strangle him brutally. Yakko would tell Monty while doing this: "We're pulling your plug, you fucking prick! Read my fucking lips and hear me the fuck out…we're dethroning you but good! Your undeserved and unjust rule over our fucking universe ends now! And so does your life having the status of being anything but spent in a fucking prison cell! I'm still recovering from being edged and knocked out by Wakko, my Warner brother who you made me have to attack and vice versa, but I've done so enough so that I'm plenty able to dish out this kind of fucking punishment, especially to a deserving douchebag like you!"

And then there was how Wakko attacked the sides of him, smashing into his right side with his trademark mallet and using head-butts, elbows and/or kneeing attacks, obviously alternating between one side and the other in order for this shit to fucking work as he motherfucking meant it to. During this time, he told Monty: "You wanna force those battles on us despite how we want none of it? You wanna endanger those we care most about along with the rest of our fucking universe? Fuck you, motherfucker! I might be banged up some, given all the fights I've been in against my will because of you, the worst of which was the first one of them, the one against Wakko, my Warner brother, and I may have been out for a time, but I'm awake again and a sufficient amount's been restored to me so that, combined with my craving for vengeance against your sorry ass, I'm more than capable of waling the fuck against you like I'm currently in the motherfucking middle of goddamn doing, you cunt-ass prick!"

During the time that the Warner trio unleashed all of their vengeful fury against him as you just read about, Monty was howling: "YE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH! NNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOF! AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH! GNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFF! OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNFFFFFF! UUUUULLLLLLLFFFFF! WHOOOOLLLLFFF! WHUUUUUUULLLLLLLFFFFFF! OOOOOOLLLLLLLFFFFFF! WUUUUNNNNNFF! WHHHHUUUUUMMMMMPPPPFFFFF! EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHH! YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! UUUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHFFFFF! EEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Along with the Warner trio doing this to him, Dr. Scratchansniff used punches, kicks, kneeing attacks, elbowing attacks, open-handed kinds of hits and/or head-butts aplenty to nail Monty in any part of him that was open and within his fucking reach. While he did so, Monty cried on out: "WWWUUUUUMMMMPPPPFFFFF! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! YEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH! UUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFF! GUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHFFFFF! OOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFNNNNNN! OOOOOWWWWWWWGGGGHHHHH! WUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHFFFFF! MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH! GEEEEYYYUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHH! UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! YYYYNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFF! KKKKWWWWWUUUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHHHH! AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEGGGGHH!"

Additionally, Scratchy shouted out: "I had no idea that anyone could be evil enough to sink so low as to do what you did, Max, and have on their motherfucking minds what you goddamn did on yours, for that matter, but you made it quite clear that such a thing was possible, and I will now make you pay for imprisoning not only me and one of my patients, but also quite a few others while oppressively controlling everything in this fucking universe at the same time as making it so that two of my other patients and a handful of others didn't have any fucking choice but to fucking fight, and all for your sick-ass amusement and selfish pleasure, too! You want to put us all through horrible pain of the worst kind of magnitude? Have some of that same pain a fucking fifteen-fold, why don't you?!"

And don't think that the just desserts Monty was receiving ended there for shit. After all, the Goodfeathers and Girlfeathers alike flew the fuck about all the fuck around Monty, using their toe claws, beaks, heads, wings and bodies to, respectively, slash, peck, head-butt, smack and slam into him in one region of his body or another. While they did so, Bobby squawked: "You let your goddamn guard the fuck down, Monty, and that proved your biggest fucking mistake of all in this crap! You thought you had us nailed! You thought that, even when me and the others that you fucking captured were set free, we were still in your power along with the rest of this damn universe!" Kiki would then add: "And, ironically enough, you would have been of such a fucking status if you hadn't unknowingly goddamn given us the fucking chance that we're now damn well capitalizing on! But you dropped your guard, and gave us the opening and opportunity that we fucking needed to take you down and make you pay! You only had us under your fucking leash for any length of time at all, let alone as long as you did, because you forcibly put us in a position where it was either that or plenty of things that were plenty worse!"

After this, Lana would utter: "But we're undoing everything you've done and destroying your nearly-successful attempts to destroy everything about us and our universe alike in a way both profound and permanent! You'll be put away for your crimes and what you doubtlessly had on your malicious-ass motherfucking mind for further crimes, in this universe or otherwise, for a long, long, long time, if not forever, and you will not have succeeded in ruining us or reshaping any universe, not this one and not any others, in your insidious-ass image, you motherfuck!" And Sasha subsequently said: "So up yours, fuck you and go to hell, you bastard son of a bitch! You thought to hit this universe where it counted and had the most fucking impact, and do the same fucking thing to everyone living in it, us or otherwise, simultaneously! Well, I've got news for you, you son of a bitch bastard! You missed! And you're not goddamn going to be getting a fucking chance to take another shot! Not with how we're seeing you and your sinister schemes and operations shut the fuck down for keeps! We're all plenty mad, either because we were shut up in a tight space while knowing our friends had to fight for the sake of our lives, or because we were forced to fucking fight for the sake of the lives of our friends! It's obvious which is which, and it's just as fucking obvious that we're taking that rage out on the source of it! Namely, you!"

Not to mention that Pesto put the fuck across: "I've got a lot to be fucking pissed the fuck off about, motherfucker! A whole hell of a lot, as a motherfucking matter of fact! First, there's how you fucking captured our goddamn girls, along with quite a few others, and made it so that we and multiple others didn't have any other motherfucking options but to fucking fight unless it was goddamn going to goddamn get worse! Second of all, there's the way that, after the fight with Squit that he and I had against our fucking wills, he beat me and knocked me out, and now I have awoken still beaten down some, but with part of what I had before having come back, and a whole shitload of fury and driven-ass eagerness to goddamn go the fuck with it, all of which is more than enough to make it so that I can deliver just-ass desserts to your rotten-ass ass! Especially since I don't think I've ever been this fucking angry in my life, and for me, that's really saying something!"

Squit would go out: "Let's not fucking forget that I've got almost as much to be angry as hell about as Pesto does! What you forced the fuck on us both reminded me of all the times I'd goddamn get beat the fuck up by Pesto over things I mean innocently but he perceived the wrong-ass fucking way, to say nothing of the fucking fact that your starting this shit in the fucking first place and all that was part of it makes me madder than I've ever been, and I rarely get angry at all, let alone this fucking furious! This, in addition to how, despite knowing along with Rita when I battled her that this wasn't the same shit as it would usually be with a cat and a bird, for obvious-ass fucking reasons, I couldn't help but be reminded of what it's like for a bird when a cat is stalking it, even if the cat just needs food and isn't being malicious or any of that other shit! And, ironically, you, on the other hand, do much worse kind of shit to us, and for the fucking sake of your own sick-ass pleasure and felonious fun, too! Well, this is where we make you pay for it, and in spades, too, I might fucking add! I've gotten my consciousness and some of my strength and vitality back, and I'm making the best of it by giving you the worst in me! I'd never have expected such crap as what happened here to be done to us and/or those around us, but way to prove us dead wrong, you piece of shit!"

Monty's only sounds while these avian attacks were performed on him were made up of: "OOOOWWWWWWWIIIIEEEEEEEEGGGGGHHHHH! YEEEEOOOOWWWWWWW! WAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! NE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FYEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! WUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHH! YIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEGGGGHHHHH! YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PYAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHH! YAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHH! WAAAAAUUUGGGH! ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHAAAAOOOOWWWWWWWWGGGGGGHHHHHH! EEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! FAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH! UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMPPPPPPPFFFFFF! KWUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHH! GWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWGGHHH! WWUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH! UUUUUULLLLLLGGGGGGHHHHH! WWWWWUUUUUULLLLLLGGGGGHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAARRRRRCCCCCKKKKKKHHHHHHH!"

Further damage dealt out and done to Monty was from Buttons and Mindy, with the former clawing, biting, paw-smacking, nose-hitting, hind-paw kicking, shoulder-slamming and/or head-butting at Monty everywhere while barking in a way that could be translated as: "I cannot goddamn describe in words, barks or anything else how much I fucking hate your goddamn guts and am feeling endless livid ire towards your ass! Because that's how far, incalculable and excessive both of those fucking things are! You put me and the others you put up against each other against their wills through all kinds of agony, and you threatened Mindy's life and those of quite a lot of others as part of how you did so, just for your disgusting enjoyment of having us physically injure one another with reluctance and upset, and part of your despicable-ass tyranny, too! That I was reminded of how much pain I've been fucking put through the fuck throughout my fucking life only worsened it by shitloads! Well, how about a nice, big dose of your own damn medicine, Max, you motherfucker?! Especially given how you wanted to fucking spread your scourge in as widespread a way as it could be fucking spread?! And also particularly since I've come to from my unconscious state and regained enough power to beat the fuck up on you and have gotten a huge-ass burst of chutzpah to goddamn go the fuck with it, too!"

As for the latter, she was delivering quite a lot of punches and kicks to Monty all over the place, obviously wherever Buttons was not occupying in terms of attacking the asshole bastard at the fucking time. During her doing of this, she put across to Monty: "That was an awful thing for you to do, Max! And I'm not just talking about how you imprisoned me and those others and forced poor Buttons and those others to fucking clash via threatening our lives and putting so, so motherfucking many in goddamn danger! I'm also focusing on how you wanted to take over and no doubt tyrannize this universe with the worst kind of iron fist and keep that pestilence spreading like wildfire until that was no longer possible! Plus, you were obviously going to make it continue to be possible even when it should have stopped being that way every fucking chance you goddamn got! I can tell, just like these others can! Well, no such thing is goddamn going to fucking happen worth crap! We won't allow it! We will never allow it!"

Monty's screams from this combo of assaults were to be heard as: "UUUNNNFFGH! GEYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH! TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! UUUUUHHHHHHHHGGGFFFFF! YUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFF! FUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGHHHFFFFFFFFFFF! UUUMMMMMMPPPPPPFFFFFFF! YUUUMMMMMMPPPPFFFFF! DAAAAAAH! DAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! YAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGH! E-YAAAAUGGH! E-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH! E-YUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHH! OOOOOOOOOF! UUUUUUUNNNNH! AAAAARRRRGGHHH! ARRRRCCCCKKK! YAAAAARRRRRCCCCCKKKKK! GUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHFFF! OOONNNGGHF! OOOOWWWWWAAAAAGGGHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEGGGHH! YE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGH!"

Accompanying all of this was the way that Slappy was using her teeth(the bucked front ones especially), claws(both on her hands and feet), punches, kicks, elbows, knees, head-butts, tail and open hands(in the form of strangulation)to assail Monty's frontal region, and Skippy was, at the same time, performing much the same kind blunt forces and/or cutting attacks as his aunt was, only at Monty's rear region. Both squirrels were making sure not to miss a single square inch of Monty, and during the time where they put everything that they were using to, well, the best of fucking use, Slappy was letting loose the following fucking words. "This is where you goddamn get yours and pay in full for what you goddamn did to us, those we're most associated with and the entire fucking universe we fucking live in as a whole, Max! You had no right to enter our universe if you were going to attempt to take over it and rule it with the most brutal and oppressive fucking iron fist possible, and that's just what you did the first fucking chance you goddamn got! You put so many in danger and forced horrible pain of all sorts, kinds, likes and types them all, me and the others who you made fight and my nephew and the others who you trapped in a tight-ass life-or-death position especially! And mark my words, motherfucker, even as I'm not at my peak or in my prime, and my old age notwithstanding, I've not only gotten my awareness back from that out cold state Rita put in at the end of our clash, but I've gotten a boost of rage and thirst for revenge that I didn't think even I was capable of goddamn getting! And I'm venting it against you, the way that you're the fucking cause of it, and now your downfall and receiving of your fucking comeuppance is goddamn going to motherfucking make you the fucking cure for it!"

And, also while the squirrels went all vicious and vengeful on Monty in the most physical of ways, Skippy was telling him what you're about to fucking read right here and now. "I'm a very nice, forgiving, cheerful and sweet kind of guy, but even I've got my fucking limit, and you've really pushed me to and past them, jerkass! How dare you imprison me and several others for the sole purpose of having a way to force my Aunt Slappy and multiple others to reluctantly come to blows because they don't have any other options under those kinds of horrible fucking circumstances! And while that would easily be bad enough, you had to fucking compound how evil you were being and all your hideous-ass motherfucking misdeeds when you also put the entire world, and universe, for that matter, that we live in every day in extreme jeopardy both to take over it and to further ensure that your commands would be fucking obeyed, the ones revolving around the fights you forcibly and unjustly ordered or otherwise! I have never met anyone so selfish, so evil, so heartless, so dangerous, so remorseless, so soulless, so conscienceless, so immoral, so unapologetic, so shameless, so greedy, so tyrannical, so obnoxious, so unrepentant and so irredeemable! I'm quite an easygoing, pacifistic and even-tempered kid! It takes A LOT to goddamn get me even the least bit angry, but you've done it, Max! You've gone and pushed me well beyond my fucking limits to the point where I'm more fucking furious than I've ever been in my entire fucking life! Literally! Now I give your ass what-for and exact revenge the fuck upon you along with the other ones doing much the same fucking thing, in one style or another, in my case, Aunt Slappy's or otherwise! You will not dominate, destroy, rule or ruin our universe, you douchebag dickhead prick cocksucker!"

Thanks to how the squirrels were unloading on him with much effectiveness, horrific damage and considerable zeal, Monty was screeching on the fuck out: "GAAAAARRRRHH! WWWUUUUUNNNNHHHHHHH! GYERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! TUUUUNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! YUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHNNNNNNN! NNNNOOOOONNNNGGGGGHHHHHH! WNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! FYAAAAARRRRRNNNNGGGGHHHHH! YYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGAAARRRGHH! UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFF! JUUUUNNNNNGGGHHHH! OOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHFFFFFFF! AAAAARRRRGGGHHFFFFF! ME-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OOORRRRNNNGGGGGGHHHHHH! UUUUUGGGHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFF! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH! E-GRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! GYUUUUUNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHH!"

Additionally, Rita was unloading her fury in the form of physical violence on Monty from one side whenever it was possible for her to do, and Runt was unleashing his rage, also in the form of physical violence on Monty, from the other side whenever it was possible for him to do. For Rita, this meant using her claws to slice at him, her teeth to bite at him, her fists to punch him, her feet to kick him, her elbows and knees to, well, elbow and knee him, respectively, her head to head-butt him, her shoulders to slam into him with and her tail to smack and/or whip him in one form or the other. Along with saying: "First, you have me fight with Slappy against my will, all so that neither Runt nor anyone else will fucking die or anything else to worsen an already bad situation will happen, then you have me, also reluctantly and just as much for your sick-ass fucking pleasure as the previous motherfucking matchup you made me engage in, battle Squit for exactly the same reasons and remind me of how cats and birds usually are with each other, even if it's only the fucking laws of nature, and have me and him feel the sting of irony from how this is one of the few fucking times a cat is reluctant for that sort of shit but has no choice any more than the bird does to take part in it, then you fucking shoot me in my fucking shoulder just to make it so that there are only two contenders left to unwillingly goddamn go the fuck at it and now you try and take over our damn universe in a way even greater than you were motherfucking meaning to before, which is saying a lot?!"

She also hissed: "Well, fuck you, you ass-fucking thundercunt piece of shit! There is no fucking way in hell, Max, that any of us are goddamn going to fucking stand for this fucking shit, and even though I'm both still recovering from the injuries that I received from my two fights and still in the motherfucking middle of healing from the bullet injury you goddamn gave me and that Hello Nurse treated as it needed to be, I am still more than able to attack you in the ways and to the fucking extent that I am! Especially with the fucking fury that just won't fucking quit for shit that I've goddamn got, and how much energy I fucking have from that fucking fury! To say nothing of the motivation and driven-ass fucking feeling I have to make you pay for what you've done and were intent on doing before we fucking got the goddamn drop on you no less than a fucking thirty-fold, and in spades galore, too! Countless spades, in fucking fact!" And what did all this fucking shit motherfucking mean for Runt, in the meantime?

For Runt, this meant utilizing his tail, shoulders, teeth and claws to do much the same fucking things that Rita was doing with her own, plus the same fucking kind of shit applying to how he put his fucking head to use in unleashing his violent and vindictive wrath against Monty, and he also would alternate between whacking Monty with his forepaws when facing the side of him that he was attacking and turning around to land power kicks upon that same fucking side of Monty with his hind paws. Additionally, he had his fucking nose do the job of nailing Monty in any region of that side that was open whenever possible. During this time, he was also uttering the words that follow: "Damn, have you ever fucking pissed me the fuck off! Yeah, you've definitely fucking pissed me well and way the fuck off! I don't often get angry, but you've damn well motherfucking made it happen on a fucking level that I didn't for so much as one fucking second fucking think possible, for me or anyone else!"

But don't think he stopped motherfucking making his fucking statements of lividness and revengefulness there. Indeed not, for he would fucking continue the fuck on with: "You locked me in a cube cage and did the fucking same to quite a lot of others, and, also to a lot of others, you did just as bad or worse by making them fight unless they wanted us to die, Rita included among the fucking latter group! You imperiled this entire fucking universe, especially this damn region, and all so that you could satisfy your sick-ass pleasure in forcing toons to fucking fight while taking over our universe, with no one willing for any of it to fucking happen but you, you selfish, self-centered, self-serving shithead shitface! Now you will pay for your crimes, all you put me and the other ones you captured through, all you forced on Rita and the others you made fight unwillingly or otherwise! Yeah, you'll definitely pay for your crimes! I've learned to deal with how neither intelligence nor attractiveness are strong points of mine! I've even learned to deal with the way that Rita used to insult me, show contempt for me and/or get annoyed with me along with the fact that Rita is a cat and, for a long time, lied to me and pretended to be a dog before I grew on her, I found out the truth and realized I was wrong to look at cats the way that I previously did while we became closer friends than ever in the process after she gave me the perfect hilarious, full and sincere apology! But what I will ABSOLUTELY NEVER learn to deal with is MOTHERFUCKING MONSTERS LIKE YOU! I can't describe my hunger for revenge or my level of rage any further than I have just now, except in the attacks I goddamn dish the fuck out to your ass, you ass of an asswipe asshole! Yeah, definitely except in the attacks I goddamn dish the fuck out to your ass!"

Monty, while these side attacks were delivered to him as they were fucking executed his well-deserving way, was caterwauling even more than Rita was prone to doing at times(and, for obvious reasons, that's quite a statement)in the fucking form of: "WUUUUUNNNNNGGGH! AAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH! EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NYUNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHH! GUUUUNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH! OOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPPPFFFFF! UUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! YUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! WHUUUUMMMMMPPPFF! EEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFF! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFF! UUUUNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLFFF! WHOOOOLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFF! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! YAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FWUNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHH! YEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YAAAAAARRRRRCCCCCKKKKKK! GUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFF! FUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH! PWAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

And finally, there was the anything but little matter of how Hello Nurse never failed to strike(successfully)at a chance to land her punches, kicks, elbows, knees, open-handed hits, head-butts and/or shoulder slamming attacks of every style, type, etc onto whatever part of Monty was open to be hit every time there was such a chance/opportunity for her. As she did so, Monty was hollering and bellowing the fuck out: "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFF! GWOOOOOOONNNNNFFFFFF! GYNNNNNNGGGGHH! AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHAAAAAGGGHH! E-RAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHH! EYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! UUUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFF! YUUUUUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFF! WUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! UUUUUULLLLLLPPPPPFFFFFFFFF! UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH! UUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEGGGH! GWWWWUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGHHHHH! HUUUUMMMMMMPPPPFFFFFFFF! YAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH! AUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHH! NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! PWAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! YOOOOOWWWWWWWWRRRRGGH! ROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Such things as what was being caused both to Monty and by him were, by the way, added to by how Nurse made sure not to fucking forget to hit him with one tool, piece of equipment or container of hers after another whenever she goddamn got the fucking chance to goddamn do so. As she unloaded harm and excruciation aplenty upon Monty, she would say to him: "Normally, I use my fucking skills and/or accessories to help people recover from injuries and get those same injuries on their way to healing the fuck up! But this is one time where I'm inflicting injuries, be it with those same accessories and skills or the fists, feet, elbows, knees, head and/or shoulders I've naturally goddamn got! While I myself am still not fully healed up from being knocked out by Minerva in the fucking fight that we had no fucking choice but to have despite having gotten my consciousness back, ironically enough, I've got more than enough of my strength, vitality and fighting ability back to give you everything that you fucking put us Animaniacs and part of our universe through times at least twenty-five! You think you can goddamn get by with capturing our fellow toons and then forcing me and those others to do battle while making sure it will happen by putting lives galore and, for all intents and purposes, the rest of this universe in danger?! And while thinking of spreading your scourge of ill-gotten and undeserved control, power and rule to anywhere, in this universe or otherwise, you can? Fuck that! No fucking way in hell! The fucking fact that you injured Rita just to make it so that she was no longer part of the fights so choosing your final fucking contenders would be simple and easy, which, by the way, I was lucky to have woken up to learn of in time so that it could be treated when it was the best fucking time to fucking treat, does nothing but compound and escalate how much wrong and evil you've goddamn done here, you bastard piece of shit son of a bitch motherfucker! For what I think is the first time in my entire fucking existence, I'm aiming to worsen injuries, wounds and the like! Namely, yours, since God knows you damn well goddamn deserve them after all you've goddamn done! I'm inflicting my own and adding to the ones you have from the others as well as making them worse, and while I'm shocked I, of all people, could be this vehement about harming someone, I guess you just plain brought out the worst in me that fucking badly!"

It seemed like Monty was finally going to see his would-be reign ended, and it also looked like he'd soon pass out and that, the next time he was conscious, it would be when he was in a fucking prison reserved for the worst of the worst. But even though the Animaniacs working together against him and giving him big-time what-for certainly had the fucking advantage over him now after so long of being in one trapped and tortured state or another, and Monty most definitely deserved every single last knuckle and impact of the violent, powerful punishment that he was receiving, the problem was that Monty was a toon just like the Animaniacs were all toons, even if he was obviously from a different-ass fucking universe than they were, but still.

That meant that, just as was also the case with them, ironically, he was much harder to knock out and/or kill than most were, and such a fucking fact would show with what would happen next. You see, Monty got lucky at the last motherfucking minute when he realized both that he'd dropped his goddamn gun and the reason for that was because, even though it was obviously the combined beatings that he was goddamn getting which made this happen, the way that he was made to be knocked this way and that and so on during those beatdowns led to how his foot bumped it quite by chance, without any of the Animaniacs unleashing their vengeance against him expecting or intending that. And, although it wasn't something he was expecting, its happening quickly gave him an idea of how to find his way out of this.

Acting fast, he reached down and grabbed the gun to pick it back up, which he managed to pull off just in time because of how the Animaniacs failed to notice him doing so until it was too late to stop him thanks to how zealous and fanatic and therefore focused they understandably were on dishing out his just desserts to him. Then, as they did notice while he had it pointed at the nearest one of them he that he could fucking see and fired all but one bullet in an attempt to nail as many of them as he could but not empty his gun, they dodged every gunshot, but barely managed to do so despite how it was sufficient and thus not a single one of them got hit. Even though Monty could tell that he only had one bullet left, he knew that this would be sufficient to find a way out of his punishment all the way, instead of just partially like he'd gotten to just now.

And sure enough, he didn't miss the chance to seize that opportunity, as he barked at the Animaniacs: "Ha, ha! You fuckers almost fucking had me there, didn't you?! Thought you'd try and take me down and put a stop to my fucking reign when you had the chance, am I right? Well, nice try, twats, but you failed miserably, even if you did almost succeed! And don't think that this damn thing is empty, either, despite how you were able to goddamn dodge the goddamn gunshots that I fucking took at you! And, as piss-poor as the fucking shape that I'm in is, I can still goddamn get the fuck away like I was motherfucking meaning to do before you jumped me like this! And no one fucking stops me unless you want at least one of you to fucking die, especially since you should all be really goddamn grateful that I'm not further attempting to kill you and settling for what's about to happen now!"

Monty also added in at the suddenly stilled and backing away Animaniacs: "And that's only because I don't want to use up all my fucking bullets and need all of you here for whatever I need and/or want in the fucking future, the latter of which I only remembered just now, thanks to your vicious, underhanded and sneaky-ass assault on me! For shame, motherfuckers! Ganging up on your ruler like that when he wasn't fucking looking and had his goddamn guard down! Such a cowardly bunch of cunts you are, indeed! Well, this should fucking keep you at bay! Anyway, my vehicle is only a tiny bit above ground, and you were all so fucking focused on attacking me that you didn't even fucking bother to try and disable my vehicle for shit! That along with failing to see me goddamn go for my goddamn gun until it was too fucking late was your biggest mistake here!"

Subsequently, he climbed onto his vehicle and told the Animaniacs while holding his gun with one hand and starting the driving of his vehicle he'd meant to get fully into before with the other: "Especially given how the aforementioned state of being only a tiny bit off the ground and fully functional and able to operate like before, not to mention how I'm still conscious enough and with enough strength and energy to fucking focus and goddamn drive after climbing on just as easily as before, makes it so that I'm still goddamn getting the fuck out of here right now and will be plenty in the motherfucking mood to make you suffer with what I make happen with you next! Whenever I fucking choose and whatever I fucking choose for it, too! And none of you can do a fucking thing to stop me now, since I now have you in my fucking power and under my fucking control once motherfucking more, just like no one else can! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Just so we're clear about what shape and state Monty was currently in, by the way, think the way that Cartman looked at the end of the South Park episode "Breast Cancer Show Ever", but magnify it by at least two orders of magnitude on all counts, be it bruises, black eyes, lost teeth, bleeding areas, what have you. Even so, he was indeed correct about how he was still able to do enough to point his gun, drive his vehicle and do both of those things enough to get away despite how the Animaniacs almost fucking had him. And now he was flying up into and through the air while saying: "You asshole Animaniacs may have put the kibosh on me while you had the chance during the time I wasn't looking and was therefore off guard, but you tripped at the finish line because it fell short of putting me in a fully subdued state! And I've still got enough energy and strength, to say nothing of the means via this vehicle, to goddamn get the fuck away, and even though I've motherfucking made this shit fucking clear before, I want to both emphasize it and rub salt in the wounds about how you fucking failed despite how you were so fucking close! And goddamn getting the fuck away is something which I should have been able to do before now and something that I will do now, especially since I've still got at least one last bullet left in this gun despite how I lost count while trying to shoot one or more of you losers the fuck dead, not that I can't reload and/or get another one in one way or the other, at one time or another!"

He also added the fuck in: "And you can all bet your asses that I'll be back and be more in fucking control and charge than ever when I am, and on a greater level than was originally goddamn going to be the fucking case with that, which is saying something in a way beyond description of any kind! Here's a gesture of emphasis for that, just like I emphasized what I did before vocally instead of physically like I will with this emphasizing!" He fired the last bullet in the gun right at the Animaniacs he was now looking down at from above, and although it did not hit any of them, it did send them scattering, naturally and understandably. In spite of how Monty let out a cruel, evil laugh of: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at 'em run! Not so tough now, are you, puissant washout wimps? Thought not! That's it, you dorky dumbass dipshits! Run like the helpless, pathetic, worthless little cowards you are!" he would be knocked off his high horse as well as his vehicle in the next moment.

How so, you ask? Well, it just so happens that the bullet which hit the ground after he fired it at the Animaniacs from above and unsurprisingly sent them scattering in the process then, having hit the ground with as much impact and speed as it did, in addition to that being the case on a ground that was made of concrete, given that it was the ground that was part of the studio entranceway and parking lot, bounced right back up off that ground and, by freak chance, toward where Monty's vehicle was in the air as he was about to go into another evil laughter sequence. In addition, he was only alerted to the sound of that bouncing back, flying, soaring stray bullet when it had gotten close enough to be about to hit his vehicle.

Of course, this was due in part both to his arrogance and current feelings of swagger and hubris and the noises his vehicle was giving off as it took him forward in the air, but I digress. In any case, Monty, upon hearing the sound of the sailing bullet, turned around from where he had been looking before and said: "Huh? What the hell is that fucking noise?" He then saw the bullet coming at him, or more accurately, at his vehicle, and realizing what it was and what it meant was goddamn going to fucking happen in about a nanosecond, he suddenly gasped with one hell of a terrified look on his face: "HOLY SHIT."

And right after he'd squeezed this the fuck out, the bullet stopped its journey when it hit not only Monty's vehicle, but, again by freak chance, the very part of the middle of it which had in it the majority of vital parts, mechanics, what have you of that vehicle. At least a small part of each one, in any case, anyway, but it did indeed rip through all of the small regions in question of the vital parts, mechanics, etc also in question. That, and it bounced about in Monty's vehicle this way and that, having been slowed down enough by the obvious solid matter it met when it hit the vehicle's interior so that it now had nowhere else to go with what speed it had left, when it hit the wall that was the inside of the other side of the vehicle, as opposed to the side where it had hit and entered. And this resulted in it ripping through various parts, regions, mechanics, pieces and the like in Monty's vehicle, both important and unimportant.

Predictably, Monty's vehicle not only was now out of control and damaged beyond repair of any sort, but it also, worse yet(at least for Monty, anyway), followed when the bullet finally stopped moving and got stuck in the last part of it that it hit and damaged and an explosion of sorts happened that, while mostly inside of the vehicle and stopping just short of blowing up the entire vehicle and/or touching any part of Monty, still made it so that Monty was now going straight the fuck down towards a different region of the ground than his runaway bullet had hit. There weren't any walls, buildings, cars or anything else anywhere near to that region of the ground, so it was very obvious that it was indeed the ground where Monty's vehicle was going to crash. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Monty cried out, suddenly panicking.

The Animaniacs(and everyone else in the region of the parking lot of the Termite Terrace who wasn't Monty and had caught sight of this) were, upon seeing this having happened and what was currently going on, suddenly stilled from how surprised and confused they were. Knowing that he had to act quickly if he wanted to survive, since the vehicle was plummeting towards the ground most speedily, Monty just barely succeeded in getting himself into a position where he'd be able to crouch/squat down and thrust himself in a manner so that, due to it being at the same time as he took one hell of a leap, he got himself hurled away from the vehicle before it crashed. However, this ironically proved to be his worst mistake ever seconds later.

Why's that? Well, just after Monty was off of the vehicle and a small amount away from it, it crashed to the ground and created one hell of an explosion and massive impact in so doing. Said explosion and impact combo was powerful, strong and long range enough to hit Monty and cause him to fly forward further than he meant to with the force it generated, along with how it dealt a bit of physical harm/bodily damage to him. But this was nothing compared to what would happen in the process of that and result from it. You see, just after Monty cried out: "YAAAARRRRGGGHHH! SHIT!" from the way it felt while injuring him and propelling him forward a longer distance than was his intention when he took that leap, he also was sent right down towards the center of his pool of dip from above.

Despite how, had he not been hit and pushed by the explosion and impact resulting from his vehicle crashing into the ground, he would have simply hit a different region of that ground, namely the one right next to the vat of dip, and, as such, would have, at worst, been further injured, but still alive and able to recover from that injury and all the others he'd received, albeit over a long period of time while requiring medical attention, here's the thing. Besides how he had indeed been very obviously hit by the explosion and impact in question, it was in a way so that, as mentioned before, he was falling right at not just the dip in the tank of it, but directly at the VERY middle of that tank and that dip. Not only the middle, but the VERY middle. I know I've pretty much made this clear before, and I know I'm repeating myself, but I'm doing so for emphasis because I want it to be evident beyond evident that you did not read wrong and that what you saw is most definitely what you saw. No tricks, no illusions, nothing.

Okay, enough emphasizing. On with the story, Monty saw where he was falling instead of the part of the ground he had meant to get himself to fall on so that he could, using his forced and undeserved command over the Animaniacs universe, demand he be brought to a hospital and treated, and he opened his eyes most widely. After all, he knew what he was seeing and what it had to mean, all things considered. He then let out a blood-curdling, ear-splitting and audible over miles scream of: "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" These proved to be the last words that the little bastard ever fucking spoke, as not two seconds later, he landed right into the pool of dip, creating a splash that only didn't leave the tank because it was in the center and thus just barely stayed within its container as it spread around and caused ripples aplenty that flowed like tiny tidal waves.

Although Monty tried to act as fast as he could to goddamn get the fuck out of there, it was already too late. No sooner was the top half of him above the surface than did the following fucking things fucking happen. He was burned, melted, evaporated and vaporized from the inside out and the outside in, and most thoroughly and completely, too. It was an incredibly grotesque sight, with how it caused him to goddamn go from one macabre look of imminent death to another, and it kept up, with Monty letting out all sorts of gasps, cries, screams, howls, yells, gargles and/or screeches, all of them blood-curdling, bone-chilling, spine-tingling and guaranteed to make your blood run cold, until Monty went up in a gigantic flash of steam. In fact, if you've seen the movie "Osmosis Jones", you know how Thrax meets his end near the end of the movie in that alcohol. For the way that Monty met his timely and horrible end here in that dip, think the death of Thrax that I speak of, but times at least four, if you know what I mean.

It was so ironic, really. After all, despite not having mentioned it, Monty had meant that massive pool of dip to be a means to ensure doubly, if not triply, that it was firm and permanent that he had utter control over this universe and everything, plus everyone, in it, and that the same would go for any other universes he decided to conquer, especially if one of them was the Tiny Toon Adventures universe he came from into this Animaniacs one. But instead, the one purpose that it served in the end was to see to his ultimate and utter undoing, and all because of his own folly, too. In the process, of course, this put an end to his conquest of the Animaniacs universe and any and all other ones of his abominable atrocities and abysmal ambitions. Anyhow, after Monty was finally goddamn gone for good and fucking forever, here's what happened. For a few long seconds, everyone who'd seen what had just happened and what it resulted in was just as still and silent, having not expected the way that it started, let alone the way that it turned out and ended.

Particularly since, just before that, there were toons who were scattering to avoid a bullet, which ironically was the same fucking bullet which bounced the fuck back and saw to the destruction of Monty's vehicle and the end of Monty himself. So that silent and stilled feeling that came from their startled state was just what came naturally, much like the startled state itself was. However, once those few long-ass seconds had fucking passed, astonishment turned to elation. After all, the knowledge that Monty was gone forever and completely kaput in the strongest sense of the word increasingly and quickly flooded into everyone's minds and awareness, and let's not forget that the ones who hadn't been seeing Monty before due to being inside of the fucking studio had been alerted to what had happened by the way that his vehicle crashing into the ground sounded.

Which meant that they'd come out just in time to see Monty be sent flying into that pool of dip and subsequently meet his doom, and even the dumbest of the dumb among them didn't have to do a whole lot of thinking and putting together of the pieces before coming to realize what it motherfucking meant and what the hell would fucking result from that. Be it what was mentioned above thanks to Monty having motherfucking met his fucking end or the fact that everyone was free and this horrendous ordeal was finally fucking over, these facts and everything in between made it so that excitement, joy, rejoicing, celebration, relief, thankfulness and relaxation were suddenly goddamn going to fucking commence in full. And both in spades and on a considerable level of equally considerable magnitude, at that.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S FUCKING OVER! IT'S REALLY FUCKING OVER!" let out Minerva before she embraced Wilford and vice versa, with Wilford telling her: "AT LAST THIS SHIT HAS FUCKING ENDED! WE'RE FREE! EVERYONE IS FREE! OUR UNIVERSE IS FREE!" Then they could no longer speak, as Minerva cried tears of joy and relief into Wilford's chest and Wilford cried tears caused by the same kinds of fucking feelings that dripped and dropped down onto Minerva's shoulders and back. And Rita wrapped herself around Runt in a hug, with Runt doing the same as he sat on his haunches to make it easier for both of them. "HE'S GONE, RUNT! HE CAN'T TYRANNIZE US OR ENDANGER OUR UNIVERSE OR ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN IT, NOR ANY OTHER UNIVERSE, EVER AGAIN! THE SCOURGE OF MAX HAS COME TO A FUCKING END!" "YEAH, HE'S GONE! DEFINITELY GONE, RITA! AND HIS SCOURGE HAS DEFINITELY COME TO A FUCKING END!" Runt responded.

And Rita and Runt alike were both crying happy, relieved and thankful tears, the former's causing Runt's frontal torso to get wet and the latter's giving Rita a mini-shower, but neither cared for shit. Not with how they felt right now, and especially about the fucking fact that they were both safe and tight with each other right now, just like was the case with Wilford and Minerva(on similar levels, too, given how the relationships of the two pairs of before were now on a greater level than ever, having been skyrocketed for very obvious-ass fucking reasons, indeed). And this was not unlike what was so with Flavio and Marita, who were really giving one another one hell of a big-ass hug, buried deep into each other's flab and blubber and stuck in as much as stuck on each other(even if not permanently or irreversibly, since it wasn't the same as glue, paste, etc, but still), and their tears of delight, gratitude and elatedness were ironically motherfucking making each other considerably wet, almost to the point of being slippery.

But this interfered not with the sincerity, tightness, closeness and goddamn good-ass fucking feel of their hug, nor with their current feelings, emotions and the bliss they were lost in between each other, and Flavio was going: "OUR HARROWING PLIGHT IS NO MORE, MY LOVE, AND THINGS CAN GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE THIS FUCKING STARTED! THANK GOD AND THE GOOD FORCES OF FATE!" Marita responded: "YOU ARE NOTHING SHORT OF FUCKING CORRECT ON ALL COUNTS, AND I AGREE 100%, ALSO ON ALL FUCKING COUNTS, MY DARLING! MAY THIS SORT OF HORRIFIC SITUATION NEVER FUCKING BEFALL US AGAIN, AND OUR LIVES AND UNIVERSE ALIKE CONTINUE AS THEY DID BEFORE RECENTLY AND SHOULD HAVE CONTINUED TO INSTEAD OF BEING PUT THROUGH THIS!"

Furthermore, Slappy was tightly hugging Skippy while holding him close and vice versa, and the former told her nephew: "AFTER SO FUCKING LONG, THIS FUCKING ORDEAL CEASES IN FULL AND FOR ALL FUCKING TIME AND BEYOND! THANK GOD AND ALL OF HIS ASSOCIATES ALIKE, AND, IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER HEROIC DIETIES, MY THANKS TO THEM, TOO! IF WE NEVER HAVE TO GODDAMN GO THROUGH THIS FUCKED-UP BULLSHIT AGAIN, IT'LL BE TOO FUCKING SOON! OH, SKIPPY!" And Skippy replied: "I COULDN'T AGREE MORE WITH LITERALLY EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID, AUNT SLAPPY! OH, AUNT SLAPPY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN OR HOW THIS WAS GOING TO TURN OUT ANY MORE THAN YOU DID, BUT NOW I KNOW FOR SURE, JUST LIKE YOU DO! WORDS FAIL ME BEYOND THIS POINT, REALLY, BECAUSE I'M JUST PLAIN TOO FUCKING RELIEVED AND THANKFUL FOR HOW THIS ENDED UP TURNING OUT AND WHAT POSITION BOTH OF US AND EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THIS UNIVERSE ARE IN NOW, AND IT'S VERY OBVIOUS WHY, TOO!"

Slappy was, for one of the very few times in her life, actually crying, though said tears were of course because of thankfulness, happiness and how she was finally able to relax and feel the blessed-ass fucking relief of how this had all ended and she was now embracing her safe and saved nephew tightly, closely and warmly. Of course she was beyond overjoyed and grateful that Skippy was indeed okay and had now been rescued, and the same went for how everyone else who had been put through all this was, but Skippy especially, since he was her nephew. And if Slappy could fucking feel this way, then Skippy most definitely could, and sure enough, he did indeed. Besides how he was obviously relieved to have lived through this and that no one ended up being killed except for Monty, he was just as overjoyed and grateful about both all of the other things that Slappy was and for the fact that, chances were, this would never happen again, and that it turned out the best that it could have turned out when a disaster like that did happen.

This, and it was also the case that he was feeling so warm and safe and relaxed in his aunt's warm, firm, loving, close embrace, just like she was in his, and where her tears got him somewhat dampened, his tears got her quite wet, but he was crying for just the same reasons she was, plus that he was now in the arms of his beloved aunt who would recover and survive by what she had to do in order not to make things worse. Let's not fucking forget that he obviously hadn't fucking forgotten how everything was back to normal in this universe and it was now safe along with everyone and everything in it, and of course that meant plenty to him just like it meant shitloads to Slappy, but he couldn't help but feel particularly good feelings that meant slightly more to him, which was quite a statement, about his aunt being of that same favorable-ass status. After all, they were family, were they not? My point exactly. Sure, it wasn't the same kind of familial level as mother and son, but it was still plenty meaningful, especially at this sort of a fucking time.

Let's not fucking forget that Pesto, Squit and Bobby were, at this moment, in a close hug of a tight embrace with, respectively, Kiki, Sasha and Lana, and all were shedding tears of happy and gratefulness-laden glee into each other's feathers. Not that this motherfucking mattered to them worth shit, given what they were fucking coming the fuck out for, but in any case, here's the words that could be heard coming out of their beaks. Pesto told Kiki: "KIKI, I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ABLE TO SEE HOW FUCKING BLESSED WE ALL ARE UNTIL NOW, WHEN WE WENT THROUGH ALL WE JUST DID AND CAME OUT ALIVE AND EITHER PERFECTLY UNHARMED OR INJURED BUT NOT SERIOUSLY OR BEYOND RECOVERY! THANK THE LORD FOR THAT AND FOR HOW NOTHING'S GOING TO FUCKING CHANGE FOR THE WORSE IN THIS UNIVERSE! NO MORE TYRANNIZING FROM MAX! NO MORE FORCED FIGHTS AND/OR THREATS FROM MAX! NO MORE MAX!"

And Kiki replied: "I KNOW, PESTO! I KNOW! AND WE NOW BURY AND NESTLE OURSELVES RIGHT THE FUCK INTO EACH OTHER WHILE KNOWING THAT THIS WILL NOT FUCKING CONTINUE FOR SHIT AND HAS COME TO A CLOSE, JUST LIKE THIS THE FUCKING CASE WITH MAX'S MISERABLE, MALEVOLENT AND MONSTROUS LIFE! THANK CHRIST FOR THAT AND ALL OF OUR OTHER BLESSINGS BEFORE AND AFTER WHAT WE FUCKING WENT THROUGH! RIGHT DOWN TO HOW WE'RE NOW LOST IN ONE ANOTHER, AS MENTIONED BEFORE!"

Additionally, Squit put across to Sasha: "SASHA, WE ALL WERE PUT THROUGH AND THUS WENT THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN, IN ONE FORM OR THE OTHER, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! BUT AS IT WOULD FUCKING TURN THE FUCK OUT IN THE END, IT AT LEAST ENDED UP BEING ANYTHING BUT FOR NOTHING, WITH THE WAY THAT YOU AND ALL THE OTHER UNDESERVING CAPTIVES WERE FUCKING SAVED AND MAX IS NOW THE FUCK OUT OF THE FUCKING PICTURE FOR GODDAMN GOOD! THIS WORLD ISN'T UNDER HIS FORCED CONTROL ANY MORE AND NEITHER ARE WE OR ANYONE ELSE IN IT, AND THE REST OF OUR FUCKING UNIVERSE ISN'T, EITHER! THIS ALONE IS BEYOND WONDERFUL, BUT SAID WONDERFULNESS IS ADDED TO BY THE WAY THAT NOW I'M WITH YOU!"

"I FUCKING HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, SQUIT!" said Sasha. "AND I CONCUR COMPLETELY! MOST FUCKING COMPLETELY! IN FACT, NOTHING SHORT OF MOST FUCKING COMPLETELY! I WAS SCARED FOR US, THE CAPTURED ONES, MYSELF OR OTHERWISE, AND THE ONES WHO WERE FUCKING FORCED TO FUCKING FIGHT, YOU OR OTHERWISE! I WAS JUST AS SCARED FOR THE REST OF THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE AND THE FUCKING FUTURE THEREOF! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE HELL THIS SHIT WAS GODDAMN GOING TO FUCKING TURN THE FUCK OUT! NO MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE DID! BUT EVEN AS WE SEEMED TO BE GODDAMN DONE FOR, A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE OCCURRED ALL OF A SUDDEN AND AT THE LAST FUCKING SECOND! THANK CHRIST! THANK ALL AND EVERYTHING WE HAVE TO FUCKING THANKFUL FOR! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL FUCKING LONG IT WILL BE BEFORE I'M ABLE TO LET GO OF YOU!"

Let's not ignore the way that Bobby told Lana: "WORDS CAN'T EVEN FUCKING BEGIN TO GODDAMN DESCRIBE HOW MUCH RELIEF I FUCKING FEEL AND HOW GRATEFUL, GLAD, RELIEVED AND THANKFUL I AM THAT THIS BULLSHIT HAS CEASED TO BE AND STOPPED FOR KEEPS, LANA! WITH THE FUCKING EXCEPTION THAT IT APPLIES TO ALL FUCKING PARTS AND ON ALL FUCKING COUNTS AND MATTERS OF THIS! THE WAY THAT OUR UNIVERSE IS SAVED AND NO LONGER FUCKING THREATENED OR OPPRESSED, AND NEITHER IS ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN IT! THE WAY THAT MONTY HAS BEEN TERMINATED AND WILL NEVER PLAGUE OR BE A SCOURGE TO THIS UNIVERSE OR ANY OTHER AGAIN! NOT FOR ETERNITY AND BEYOND! THE WAY THAT WE'RE ALL SAFE AND ALIVE, EVEN IF SOME OF US HAVE TO RECOVER MORE AND/OR IN MORE WAYS THAN OTHERS! THE WAY THAT EVERYTHING'S THE FUCK BACK TO NORMAL AND THE WAY THAT IT WAS BEFORE ALL OF THIS STARTED THAT'S TO BE SAID ABOUT RECENT TIMES! THE WAY THAT WE NOW ARE WRAPPED THE FUCK UP IN ONE ANOTHER'S WINGS AND WILL HOLD EACH OTHER IN THIS EMBRACE FOR GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG! AND I GIVE MY FULL THANKS TO THAT SAME GOD FOR HOW THINGS ARE NOW DESPITE HOW THEY WERE DURING THAT ORDEAL!"

Lana said to Bobby immediately thereafter: "YOU'VE DAMN WELL TAKEN THE FUCKING WORDS RIGHT THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING BEAK IN THE STRONGEST FUCKING MEANING AND SENSE OF WHAT I'VE DAMN WELL JUST FUCKING SAID, BOBBY! I MEAN, OF COURSE I WHOLEHEARTEDLY AND THOROUGHLY AGREE WITH YOU ON EVERY LAST FUCKING THING YOU'VE JUST FUCKING SAID TO ME, BUT BESIDES AND BEYOND THAT, THE FUCKING FACT THAT THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT WE WILL EVER BE FUCKING PUT THROUGH THIS OR ANYTHING IN ANY WAY FUCKING SIMILAR TO IT FOR SHIT AGAIN AS WELL AS THE FUCKING FACT THAT MONTY GOT HIS IN A WAY THAT EVEN OUR HATRED OF AND LOATH TOWARDS HIM DIDN'T FUCKING CAUSE US TO FUCKING EXPECT FOR SHIT COMPOUNDS HOW MOTHERFUCKING MUCH OF A MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE THIS IS! AND HOW MOTHERFUCKING MUCH OF A BIG-TIME FUCKING BLESSING OF THE HIGHEST MOTHERFUCKING MAGNITUDE THIS IS! EVEN WHEN IT DOESN'T FUCKING SEEM TO BE ON OUR FUCKING SIDE, LUCK AND FORTUNE IS, AS IT HAS FUCKING PROVEN QUITE OFTEN AND MORE THAN EVER IN THE MOST RECENT OF FUCKING TIMES, AND OF COURSE TURNED OUT IN QUITE THE STRONG, FIRM AND OBVIOUS-ASS FUCKING WAY IN THE FUCKING AFTERMATH OF THIS FUCKING PLIGHT OF OURS, MOST DEFINITELY ON OUR FUCKING SIDE AS MUCH AS IN OUR FUCKING FAVOR! WE CAN BE MORE FUCKING CERTAIN THAN EVER THAT BOTH OF THOSE THINGS DAMN WELL FUCKING FAVOR US AND WILL FUCKING FOREVER BE ON OUR FUCKING SIDE! ALWAYS AND FOREVER, FOREVER AND ALWAYS! THAT I AM NOW IN YOUR FUCKING WINGS AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE FOR LORD ONLY KNOWS HOW FUCKING LONG IS FURTHER EVIDENCE OF THIS ON TOP OF AN ALREADY MASSIVE-ASS FUCKING AMOUNT OF THAT FUCKING EVIDENCE!"

Now for how Mindy and Buttons were currently doing the following things while in the following state. Buttons was barking and panting as if to say to Mindy: "MINDY! MINDY! OH, MINDY! I KNOW FULL WELL THAT I'VE BEEN FUCKING FRANTIC AS HELL ABOUT SAVING YOU, KEEPING YOU SAFE, LOOKING AFTER YOU AND/OR MOTHERFUCKING MAKING FULL FUCKING SURE THAT YOU DON'T GODDAMN GET HURT WORTH SHIT, BUT NEVER IN MY LIFE HAS IT BEEN SO DAMN IMPORTANT TO ME TO MOTHERFUCKING MAKE CERTAIN OF THAT, NOR EVER IN MY LIFE HAS IT BEEN SO MOTHERFUCKING MEANINGFUL TO ME AND RELIEVING TO ME THAT YOU'RE BOTH UNHARMED, OKAY AND IN MY EMBRACE AND VICE VERSA, AS IT IS RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE ALWAYS FUCKING MEANT SO DAMN MUCH TO ME, IT'S TRUE, BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS MUCH AS YOU DO NOW AT ANY POINT BEFORE NOW! NOT GIVEN WHAT WE JUST HAD TO DAMN WELL GODDAMN GO THROUGH AND HOW IT FORTUNATELY ENDED THE FUCK UP WITHOUT US EVEN KNOWING IT WOULD, AND WHAT IT MIGHT HAVE ENDED UP LIKE HAD IT NOT DAMN WELL BEEN FOR THIS UNEXPECTED-ASS FUCKING BLESSING THAT'S JUST BEEN FUCKING BESTOWED THE FUCK UPON US ALL, YOU AND ME OR OTHERWISE!"

And simultaneously, Mindy was telling Buttons: "OH, DEAR GOD, BUTTONS! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME! I MAY ONLY BE A TODDLER, BUT I DON'T HAVE TO ASK WHY THIS IS! NOT THIS TIME! NOT IN THIS PARTICULAR INSTANCE! NOT WITH ALL THAT'S OCCURRED AND HOW IT COULD HAVE TURNED OUT! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN CHEERFUL AND CUTE AND SWEET! I KNOW I'VE GOT A LOT OF GROWING UP AND LEARNING TO DO! I ADMIT THERE IS A LOT I DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW OR HAVEN'T YET COME TO UNDERSTAND! BUT THIS IS CAN VERY FULLY UNDERSTAND! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER BEEN THIS RELIEVED, THIS THANKFUL, THIS AWARE OF WHAT'S GOING ON, THIS SHAKEN BY WHAT'S HAPPENED! I'VE NEVER FELT AS MUCH PAIN AND/OR FEAR AS I DID WHILE I WAS TRAPPED IN THAT ENERGY CUBE WITH THOSE OTHERS THAT YOU AND ALL THE OTHER OTHERS RESCUED ME AND THEM FROM! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO ALL OF THEM, FROM ME AND ALL OF US, BUT IN MY CASE, ESPECIALLY TO YOU, BUTTONS! WE'RE ALL SAFE! ALL WAS AS IT SHOULD BE BEFORE THAT HORRIBLE MONTY SHOWED UP! EVEN BEING AS CAREFREE AND OPTIMISTIC AND OBLIVIOUS TO SO MUCH AS I ADMIT I AM, OR AT LEAST CAN BE A LOT OF THE TIME, THAT MUCH IS OBVIOUS TO ME AS MUCH AS IT WOULD BE TO ANYONE! IT'S OVER NOW! IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S FOREVER OVER! AND ALL IS AS IT NEEDS TO BE NOW MORE THAN EVER! I WANT TO PUT ALL OF THIS BEHIND ME RIGHT NOW, JUST LIKE ALL OF US, BUT LIKE WITH ALL OF US, I THINK IT'S GOING TO STAY WITH ME A WHILE! EVEN SO, I'M GLAD AND GRATEFUL AS CAN BE THAT NOW OUR LIVES ARE SALVAGED AND WE NEVER HAVE TO FOLLOW MONTY'S MALICIOUS ORDERS AGAIN! I'M A TODDLER, ALL RIGHT, BUT TODDLER OR NOT, I SEE HOW IT IS HERE AND WHY!"

Finally, there was the way that all three Warner siblings were embracing one another and, hilariously enough, Scratchy and Nurse were doing the same fucking thing to them and vice versa, plus Scratchy and Nurse were doing the same damn thing to each other, as well. Yakko was telling them, particularly his siblings and Nurse: "WE'VE SURVIVED! WE'RE SAFE AFTER SO MUCH GODDAMN DANGER AS WE WERE FUCKING PUT THE FUCK IN! AT LAST I'M WITH BOTH OF MY WARNER SIBLINGS AGAIN, NOT FIGHTING AGAINST ONE OF THEM IN ORDER TO SAVE THE OTHER! THE WARNER TRIO IS ONCE MORE A TRUE, ACTUAL FUCKING TRIO! AND ALONG WITH MY FUCKING PSYCHIATRIST, WHO I WAS NEVER THIS THANKFUL TO SEE ALIVE OR IN ANY WAY THIS SERIOUS TOWARDS, BEING SAFE AND NO LONGER ON THE LINE, I SEE MY NURSE NOT AS SOMEONE WHO HAS TO BE PART OF THE FORCED BATTLES, OR EVEN SOMEONE WHO I DAMN WELL FUCKING FIND SO FUCKING HOT LIKE IS USUALLY THE FUCKING CASE, BUT AS SOMEONE I'M JUST PLAIN GODDAMN GLAD IS OKAY AND WILL RECOVER FROM THE SORTS OF SHIT THAT, IRONICALLY, SHE USUALLY TREATS AND TENDS TO, WHILE SHE OF COURSE IS BACK TO HER REGULAR STATUS OF BEFORE, JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE IS, INCLUDING THE REST OF US HERE!"

Additionally, Wakko was saying to them, his siblings and Nurse especially: "OH, HOW I AM SO VERY WITH YOU, YAKKO, WARNER BROTHER! THAT I HADN'T ANY CHOICE BUT TO BATTLE AND, AS IT FUCKING TURNED THE FUCK OUT, KNOCK YOU OUT AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FUCKED-UP BULLSHIT ONLY ADDS TO THIS, AND ESPECIALLY SINCE I HAD TO FUCKING FIGHT EVEN FUCKING FURTHER BEFORE MINERVA FINALLY DAMN WELL FUCKING TOOK ME THE HELL DOWN! I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING SEE YOU, HER OR ANYONE ELSE WHO IS A FRIEND OR SIBLING OF MINE AS ANYTHING BUT ONE OF THOSE ANYMORE, THOUGH! AND THANK HEAVEN FOR THAT AND THE FUCKING FACT THAT WE HAVE OUR UNIVERSE AS IT WAS BEFORE AND NOW FURTHER ON THAT FUCKING LEVEL, HAVING SURVIVED THIS HORRIBLE-ASS FUCKING HARDSHIP OF OURS AND LEARNING THAT, IF NEED BE, WE DO INDEED HAVE THE FUCKING STRENGTH TO MOTHERFUCKING MAKE IT THROUGH EVEN SOMETHING AS HORRENDOUS HORRIBLE AND HARROWING AS THIS SORT OF FUCKING SHIT! IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT DAMN WELL WOULD NATURALLY, OF COURSE, BUT THAT WE FINALLY GODDAMN GOT OUR WARNER SISTER DOT BACK AND THAT EVERYONE, FORCED FIGHTER OR CAPTIVE, IS THE FUCK OUT OF GODDAMN DANGER NOW MAGNIFIES, COMPOUNDS AND AMPLIFIES THAT BY COUNTRY MILES APLENTY!"

Not to mention that Dot was going, to them all but especially her siblings: "I CAN'T PUT INTO FUCKING WORDS WORTH SHIT HOW FULL OF RELIEF AND GRATITUDE I FUCKING AM TO BE SAFE AND AT A TIME WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS, ALL IS BACK TO NORMAL AND THAT INCLUDES US WARNERS BEING DAMN WELL FUCKING REUNITED! I NORMALLY AM FAR TOO CUTE TO TALK AND/OR FEEL THIS INTENSE, LOUD AND/OR COLORFUL, BUT IN THIS CASE, I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT BE! EVEN LESS THAN I CAN FUCKING HELP IT IF I'M CUTE, IN FACT, WHICH IS REALLY SAYING A WHOLE HELL OF A SHITLOAD OF A LOT, TO BE SURE! NEITHER I NOR ANYONE ELSE WHO WAS CAPTURED IS ANY LONGER IN THAT FUCKING CUBE! NONE OF THE ONES WHO WERE GODDAMN GIVEN NO DAMN CHOICE FOR SHIT OTHER THAN TO BATTLE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT WAS ANYTHING RESEMBLING GOOD ARE ANY LONGER TRAPPED IN THAT TYPE OF TURMOIL OR ANY OTHER FUCKING KIND OF IT, EITHER! AND BESIDES HOW I FULLY FUCKING AGREE WITH WHAT BOTH OF YOU WARNER BROTHERS OF MINE HAVE FUCKING SAID IN FUCKING FULL, THERE'S ALSO HOW I FUCKING THANK YOU TO THE MOTHERFUCKING MAX THAT YOU FUCKING SAVED ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO FUCKING NEEDED IT, EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE TO GO METAPHORICALLY AND LITERALLY PAINFUL LENGTHS TO DO SO! IF IT HAD TO HAPPEN, THOUGH, I AM GLAD THAT IT WAS NOT WITHOUT A MEANINGFUL AND GODDAMN GOOD-ASS CAUSE!"

Along with this, Scratchy was putting across to them: "WE'VE HAD OUR UPS AND DOWNS, WARNERS, IT'S TRUE! BUT EVEN AS THIS IS INDEED THE FUCKING CASE, AND EVEN AS I SOMETIMES BELIEVE MYSELF TO BE THE PUNCHING BAG OF FATE, I HAVE NEVER FELT CLOSER TO YOU WARNERS AND/OR BEEN MORE FUCKING SURE OF OUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP BEING OVERALL, AT THE END OF THE DAY, A FUCKING FAVORABLE AND GOOD ONE, WITH OR WITHOUT ALL THE MAYHEM AND/OR GRIEF CAUSED A LOT OF THE FUCKING TIME, THAN I DO AND AM NOW! YOU SAVED ME AND ALL OF THE OTHER ONES WHO'D BEEN IMPRISONED AND IMPERILED, BOTH IN THE WORST FUCKING WAY POSSIBLE! I WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ALL OF YOU, AND YOU'VE BEEN LIKE TWO SONS AND A DAUGHTER TO ME BOTH IN THE MOST PROFOUND FUCKING SENSE AND WHEN IT COUNTED THE MOST! I NOW TRULY SEE THE TRUTH BOTH ABOUT HOW THINGS ARE AND WHAT FATE TRULY FUCKING WANTS FOR ME WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE, WHEN IT GODDAMN GETS THE FUCK DOWN TO IT AND AT THE FUCKING END OF THE FUCKING DAY! THAT ALL ELSE THAT WAS SO BEFORE IN RECENT TIMES AND IS MORE FUCKING SO THAN EVER IN THE AFTERMATH OF ALL OF THIS THANKS TO HOW IT TURNED OUT, LARGELY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAD TO FUCKING FIGHT AGAINST YOUR FUCKING WILLS AND WITH SO MUCH AGONIZING RELUCTANCE, ADDS TO THIS IN A WAY SO THAT IT GOES WELL THE FUCK BEYOND SKYROCKETING! THANK YOU, WARNERS! THANK YOU FOR THIS AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU DID TO SAVE US ALL AND THE DAY, AND MY THANKS TO ALL OTHERS WHO ARE CURRENTLY SO GODDAMN DESERVING OF FUCKING THANKS AS THEY FUCKING ARE!"

At last, Nurse was letting the fuck out towards them: "I KNOW WE'VE ALL GODDAMN GOT BIG TIME FUCKING RECOVERING TO DO! AND WHILE THAT MEANS I'VE OBVIOUSLY GODDAMN GOT SOME OF MY FUCKING OWN TO FUCKING DO, I WILL ALSO DO WHAT I CAN TO FUCKING TREAT ALL ELSE LIKE THAT! BUT THE RECOVERING THAT WE MUST GODDAMN DO GOES WELL BEYOND THE FUCKING PHYSICAL SORT, AND IT'S ALSO VERY FUCKING OBVIOUS WHY! EVEN SO, WITH THAT RECOVERING IS SOMETHING THAT BOTH MAKES IT MORE BEARABLE AND LETS US FUCKING KNOW THAT EVEN BEFORE WE'RE FULLY THE FUCK BACK TO FUCKING NORMAL, EVERYTHING THAT WAS THAT WAY PRIOR TO THIS IS JUST THAT AGAIN AND WILL REMAIN SO! AND THAT IS HOW WE MOTHERFUCKING MANAGED TO MOTHERFUCKING MAKE SURE THAT NONE WOULD DIE AT THE FUCKING HANDS OF THAT MOTHERFUCKER MAX AND THUS DID NOT GODDAMN GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS GODDAMNED BULLSHIT FOR NAUGHT! IT MOTHERFUCKING MEANT SOMETHING! WE FUCKING SAVED SO MOTHERFUCKING MANY! AND WE'RE SALVAGED NOW! I NEVER FELT AS CLOSE TO YOU WARNERS, OR TO YOU, SCRATCHY, OR TO ANYONE WHO'S NOW IN THE FUCKING POSITIONS THAT THE FUCKING FIVE OF US ARE, AS I GODDAMN DO NOW! EVEN AS THERE HAVE BEEN GOOD, BAD AND IN-BETWEEN INSTANCES BETWEEN ANY COMBO OF THE FIVE OF US, OR, IN SOME CASES, ALL FIVE OF US, THIS IS ONE FUCKING INSTANCE THAT MAKES IT ONLY TOO FUCKING CLEAR HOW MUCH ON ONE ANOTHER'S FUCKING SIDES WE ARE WHEN IT GODDAMN GETS THE FUCK ON DOWN TO IT AND HOW VERY CLOSE OUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP RUNS WHEN IT MOTHERFUCKING MATTERS MOST AND HOW THE HELL FUCKING CLOSE THAT FUCKING FRIENDSHIP IS, INDEED!"

It was, as you might have goddamn guessed, quite a long time before the embraces and tears being done and shed ceased and the ones doing them got back into their normal stances, states and postures. One hell of a long-ass fucking time, in fact. And why wouldn't it be? Who could possibly blame any of the Animaniacs for making it so that this was the case, after all that they had just damn well fucking been through and given what was now happening after it was all over now, always and forever? Just like no one could blame them for being as emotional and over the top as they were right now, even if that level of both had never been the fucking case with any of them for shit before. Not with what the hell the fucking source of it fucking was. But eventually(and I mean VERY eventually), their embracing did cease, and after it came to an end and those embracing one another in rejoice and relief parted, here's what fucking happened.

First of all, there was the fucking way that anyone who wasn't yet outside came outside after they saw the Animaniacs embracing and the others in the parking lot region where that was taking place sitting down due to being too relieved and relaxed to speak, move or even stand all of a fucking sudden. When this happened, even the least intelligent of them didn't take long to put two and two together and see both what this was all about and how it had come to be this way. And secondly, when they were seen by the Animaniacs and the others who had been outside of the fucking studio longer than they'd been?

Well, those ones were at first surprised, but then Minerva said: "Oh! Hello, everyone! I don't know whether or not you know, but this horrific, excruciating time in all of our lives has finally come the fuck to a fucking end, thank God and all of heaven's hosts along with fate and fortune alike." "We actually just did come to that realization, believe it or not, but we are glad that you told us, since that further confirms it and accounts for what we saw going on out here." said Ralph before adding: "But I do believe we have one last link to this horrid time in our lives to goddamn get the fuck rid of here." He pointed to the vast vat of dip in order to emphasize and to make it clear exactly what the hell he was damn well referring to.

It was immediately clear, obvious and understandable as hell to everyone else, and one of the studio's main animator's said: "Fortunately, I can get right to work on that!" He took out a big pencil in his pocket, then put it to use to literally erase the gigantic tank of dib completely. At the instant that he was done, every single last connection to what Monty had fucking started and put everyone in this fucking vicinity of the Animaniacs universe through was severed as much as disconnected in the most utter and thorough of ways possible. Following this, he put his fucking pencil the fuck away, and Rita said: "Nice job. Here's hoping we never have to fucking see anything this horrible and/or painful again, in reality, our dreams or anything else."

"You said it, Rita." Runt told her. "Yeah, you definitely said it." "Word up, Reet." put in Yakko. "Well said, puss." Flavio stated. "Couldn't have said it better myself." agreed Wakko. "I co-sign that completely." Dot concurred. "Nicely put, kitty." Slappy uttered. "Ditto." Marita let out, and no one else said a fucking word, for they'd all just been spoken for along with how the ones who been like-minded to Rita's statement had spoken for themselves along with Rita herself. "Oh, and by the way?" Ralph said after this, prompting everyone else to turn to and look at him. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for how badly I screwed up, the way that I was so fucking naïve and trusting and unknowingly gave Max the opportunity that the little bastard fucking needed to get started in terms of causing all of this. I wish I'd known better and been aware of his true intentions before he could set things in motion."

"Hey, it's all right." Nurse told Ralph. Then Wilford added: "You just thought that you were helping someone out who needed it and didn't know what he was actually meaning to do." "In fact, none of us knew what he was actually planning until he made his move after seeing an opportunity to do so." one of the studio creators put in. "So don't beat yourself up too much or feel too awful about it, chum." Yakko put the fuck across to him. "Max tricked you and forced this on you and all of us. And in the end, he ended up paying for it. And, as it would turn out, the way that he fucking paid for it, even if none of us were expecting it for crap, was with his filthy life." said Slappy. "And all things considered, not to mention as is the fucking case with us, your best bet is to move on. Especially since it's your best bet as much as it is everyone else's." Squit let him know. Ralph smiled, nodded and did just that along with everyone, and thus would the next phase/stage of healing begin. Still, it was so ironic, indeed. The relationship between some of the individuals who'd gone through and survived all of this fucking crap seemed to alternate constantly, even if, in the cases of others, it was overall consistently good and favorable. But now it was evident that, however much there might have been alternation in some cases, that alternation was overshadowed by how, when it was most vital and motherfucking made the most goddamn difference, those kinds of relationships were indeed good and favorable, and when push came to shove, the ones that were part of it were on each other's side as much as was the case with the ones who were in overall consistently favorable and good relationships. And that, along with unbreakable wills and spirits, was one of the many parts of what fucking saw the fuck to it that the Animaniacs universe now went back to being practically the next best thing to heaven as it had recently been before, and simultaneously, plus likewise, Monty was now in and eternally trapped in, and quite predictably and obviously subject to the punishments and tortures of, the actual, original and true hell.

END OF CHAPTER 10 AND THE STORY

Well, that's it for the story! I'm guessing that I did one hell of a good job making you thirsty for Monty's blood and setting things up so that, by the time he got his/what-for/his comeuppance/his just desserts, it would be nothing short of satisfying, craved, proportionate and sufficient! If so, then good. After all, those were my intentions exactly and part of what would make this a good story like I meant it to be. As well as part of what would fucking contribute to this being a truly and totally happy ending. Oh, and by the way. Sorry for how it took me so long to get this chapter finished, but besides how it was a long chapter and one which I didn't want to rush, I've had a lot to do lately. Plus, there were a lot of loose ends to tie up for this last of this story's chapters. Fortunately, I've finally finished this and you've just read it, hopefully to your delight with how it went and ended! And thus ends both this story and the trilogy started by "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons", continued, albeit with a far different kind of story in a different universe/franchise, with "The Mink, The Mewer And The Music" and concluded with the "Animaniacs VS Animaniacs" you just finished reading. You can be certain that any and all heroes and innocent bystanders in the TTA universe and Animaniacs universe alike will be just fine and live the good, happy lives they deserve from here, despite how I'm not adding any more fics to this trilogy. And you can be equally sure that the only ones not living a utopia kind of life in either universe are the villains of those universes. Of course the ones who will continue to be foiled, but especially the ones who those villains have it better than. Namely Yosemite Sam(since he's never going to stop having that reluctant janitor job and "I hate my life" kind of attitude of his that he developed upon getting that job after being fired from his position in Acme Acres), Elmyra, Sweetie and Monty(since all three are dead, and the first two are in the TTA version of hell, while the third one is in the Animaniacs version of hell). So, then. All is as it should be as much as well, and part of why I'm no longer adding to this trilogy is because I'd prefer to leave well enough alone. But to anyone who enjoyed it, I am very happy you liked it, and glad to have entertained you like that.

Oh, and by the way, just a quick little something to add as a bonus here. I didn't post this for "Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons", nor for this now just ended story of "Animaniacs VS Animaniacs", but both stories DO have a soundtrack each, and I will, beyond the end of this story, show you the soundtrack for them both right here! Just for a bit of fun and to add to the goodness of them. Sorry I didn't before, but better late than never, as they say!

TINY TOONS VS TINY TOONS SOUNDTRACK

Chapter 1: 1990's X-Men Cartoon Theme. Played during the time that Yosemite Sam makes it clear that the only option for the toon students is to fight and subsequently has them make their way into the gym.

Chapter 2: Cammy's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Mary Melody and Elmyra Duff.

Chapter 3: Ken's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Furrball and Calamity Coyote.

Chapter 4: Fei Long's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Shirley McLoon and Gogo Dodo.

Chapter 5: Giza, Egypt music theme from the Game Boy Color version of X-Men: Mutant Academy. Played during the fight between Babs Bunny and Fifi La Fume.

Chapter 6: Ryu's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Buster Bunny and Montana Max.

Chapter 7: Guile's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Dizzy Devil and Hamton J. Pig.

Chapter 8: Dee Jay's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth.

Chapter 9: Blanka's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Byron Bassett and Concord Condor.

Chapter 10: Here Comes The Hero music theme from the 1992 Konami X-Men Arcade Game. Played during the fight between Little Beeper and Sweetie Bird.

Chapter 11: Dhalsim's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Li'l Sneezer and Bookworm.

Chapter 12: Savage Land, Antarctica music theme from the Game Boy Color version of X-Men: Mutant Academy. Played during the fight between Dizzy Devil and Fifi La Fume.

Chapter 13: Shield Helicarrier(Barracks) music theme from Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Played during the fight between Buster Bunny and Gogo Dodo.

Chapter 14: Vega's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Little Beeper and Concord Condor.

Chapter 15: Sagat's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Mary Melody and Li'l Sneezer.

Chapter 16: T. Hawk's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Plucky Duck and Furrball.

Chapter 17: Balrog's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Buster Bunny and Little Beeper.

Chapter 18: Boss fight music/Danger room theme from the Game Boy Advance version of X2: Wolverine's Revenge. Played during the fight between Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume.

Chapter 19: Akuma's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Buster Bunny and Fifi La Fume.

Chapter 20: The action in favor of the Turtles music theme from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon(an example of when it's played would be when the TMNT show up in the sewers and surround Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop and the Rat King and subsequently see them owned in "Pizza By The Shred"). Played during the time that the other teachers return to Acme Loo and learn from the students what Yosemite Sam did to them, followed by how Yosemite Sam gets his ass handed to him by one vengeful attacker after another and in the end gets kicked out of Acme Loo both metaphorically and literally.

ANIMANIACS VS ANIMANIACS SOUNDTRACK

Chapter 1: The danger/gripping moment music theme from the 1997 cartoon Extreme Dinosaurs(an example of when it's played would be when Spittor is sneaking up on one member of the Extreme Team after another and spraying him with the Jurassic Flu in "Saurian Sniffles", starting with Stegz, then moving on to Spike and finally Bullzeye, with T-Bone being sprayed later than them because he's currently being occupied by Bad Rap). Played during the time when Monty first reveals his true intentions, gets everyone both in his control and, in the cases of those he captures, in that state of capture and finally tells those he means to make fight that they are to do it unless they want hell on earth to be caused and spread.

Chapter 2: Ryu's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Yakko and Wakko.

Chapter 3: Guile's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Pesto and Squit.

Chapter 4: Zangief's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Buttons and Marita.

Chapter 5: Giza, Egypt music theme from the Game Boy Color version of X-Men: Mutant Academy. Played during the fight between Minerva Mink and Hello Nurse.

Chapter 6: Cammy's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Slappy Squirrel and Rita The Cat.

Chapter 7: T-Hawk's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Wakko and Marita.

Chapter 8: Balrog's theme from Street Fighter. Played during the fight between Rita The Cat and Squit.

Chapter 9: Boss fight music/Danger room theme from the Game Boy Advance version of X2: Wolverine's Revenge. Played during the fight between Wakko Warner and Minerva Mink.

Chapter 10: Action in the favor of the dinosaurs music theme from the 1997 cartoon Extreme Dinosaurs(an example of when it's played would be when T-Bone and Stegz are hot on the tails of the raptors and trying to get the detonator for their disruptors so that they can disarm and destroy it in "Surfasaur's Up"). Played during the time that the Animaniacs all take turns beating up on Monty and dishing out various helpings of what-for/payback to him, which leads to Monty attempting to get away, only to, thanks to his own folly ala taking a shot at the Animaniacs with the last bullet in his gun, cause that bullet to bounce around and nail his flying jet ski in just the right spot so that it gets out of control, leading to it crashing and him falling into the pool of dip, ironically after trying to abandon ship by leaping/throwing himself off of it but being hurled towards that pool of dip by the impact that results from the explosion of the crash).

Awesome soundtracks, don't you think? I hope so, especially since I feel that my selections for each chapter were very fitting music, indeed! Hope you feel the same way and/or like my choices! Just like I hope this chapter was a good read for you! Anyway, please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
